Lights in the Darkness I : The Witch
by AlphaBeater
Summary: Avec ces créatures de cauchemar, l'Organisation et Maléfique, seuls des dangers se profilaient à l'horizon. Nous n'avions pas le choix : se battre avec nos nouveaux alliés était la seule solution. Les épreuves qui nous attendaient montraient que la Sorcière avait un plan qui nous dépassait tous...
1. Avertissement aux lecteurs

Salut. Moi, c'est Thomas Aiden, j'ai quatorze ans et je suis orphelin. Mes parents sont morts, assassinés lorsque j'avais deux ans. Le plus étrange, c'est que je n'ai absolument **aucun **souvenir d'eux hormis deux choses : leurs noms, à savoir Alexander et Lisa Aiden et un collier accompagné d'une pierre précieuse d'un rouge ardent. J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Enfin... Il y a quelques mois encore, je menais une vie simple, normale au collège Jaymon. Rien ne laissait prévoir qu'une certaine nuit allait complètement changer ma vie ainsi que celles de Maxwell et Lydia, mes deux meilleurs amis. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, des choses que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles avant cette nuit-là. Depuis, j'ai combattu de nombreux monstres et survécu à des situations où quelqu'un de normalement constitué aurait trouvé la mort. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec de puissants alliés (sans doute plus forts que moi) sans qui certaines choses m'auraient été impossibles. Je leur dois beaucoup. Notre histoire n'a rien de simple, d'ordinaire. Nous redoutons toujours une attaque. De qui ? D'un groupe de personnes étranges dotées d'une puissance effroyable nommé l'**_Organisation XIII._** Expliquer pourquoi et comment me prendrait trop de temps (quelque chose qui me manque en ce moment), c'est pourquoi je vais laisser de temps en temps mes amis vous raconter à tour de rôle ce qu'il s'est passé de leur côté ainsi que leur point de vue. Vous comprendrez ainsi toute l'histoire... Finalement, tout se résume à _cette nuit_. Pendant un temps, j'ai pensé que c'était de la malchance mais...

_Et si c'était le Destin_ ?


	2. La nuit du Destin (Thomas)

_" Maman, papa ?_

_\- Sauve-toi, Lisa. Je me charge de lui seul._

_\- Non, Alexander ! Jamais je ne te laisserai ! _

_Alexander : Il le faut. Attention, il approche ! _

_Lisa: Dans ce cas, viens avec moi ! _

_Alexander : Tu sais bien que ce n'est que moi qu'il veut..._

_? : Effectivement. Néanmoins, je peux aussi m'occuper de ta famille si tu le désires._

_Alexander : Si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux, je..._

_? : Enfin... Mettons fin à cette discussion, veux-tu ?_

_Alexander : Je... Je ne peux rien faire... Lisa... Ma chère famille...Je vous aime tous. Vous serez à jamais dans mon coeur... Alors, faites-moi une promesse : _**_Survivez !_**

_Papa ? Non, NOOOOON ! " _

" Papa !

\- Thomas, tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui je crois. "

Ça, c'était moi qui venais de me réveiller en sursaut après un horrible cauchemar. Maxwell, mon meilleur ami, venait de descendre de son lit pour voir comment j'allais. Je faisais tellement de bruit que j'avais réussi à le réveiller et il faut être très fort pour ça. C'était un garçon de quatorze ans, comme moi, relativement grand (plus que moi). Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts pommes et un visage sérieux. Sa coupe était digne d'un tas de foin que l'on aurait fait exploser à la dynamite. Comme ça, je pense que vous visualisez un peu. Il est mon frère adoptif. Je vis avec lui depuis que mes parents sont morts. C'est quelqu'un de posé, calme, qui arrive à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, ce qui lui permettait de toujours prendre les bonnes décisions. En bref, c'était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance.

On était le 20 juin dans l'internat des garçons du collège Jaymon, la nuit était douce et calme. Une nuit normale, ordinaire... En apparence. Pour être franc, à ce moment, j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste telle qu'elle était.

Après un certain moment, Maxwell prit la parole :

" Tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?

\- Ouais... J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. "

En effet, j'étais en sueur, mes mains étaient moites et j'avais du mal à respirer. Il était clair que j'avais besoin d'air. Je tentai de me lever quand mes jambes lâchèrent d'un coup mais Maxwell me rattrapa avant que mon genou ne heurte le sol. Il me rapprocha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit puis je m'appuyai au bord. Je me mis à serrer la pierre précieuse de mon collier, seul souvenir de mes parents. Quand je me sentais mal, mon collier avait le pouvoir de me rassurer ; un peu comme si mon père et ma mère me réconfortaient. Je sentais le vent passer dans mes cheveux ébouriffés, mes trois grosses mèches rebelles remuant sans cesse devant mes yeux telles des drapeaux nationaux. Je les repoussais à chaque fois qu'elles me gênaient (ce qui arrivait assez souvent). Cela fait, je fis mon possible pour calmer ma respiration grâce au vent qui me caressait doucement le visage. Je me sentais mieux...

Après quelques minutes, mon état redevint normal tout comme ma respiration. Je pris un instant pour admirer le clair de lune : l'astre brillait beaucoup et se reflétait sur un lac, non loin du collège. La lune illuminait partiellement la chambre, envoyant ainsi une lumière un peu blafarde dans la pièce.

J'étais dans mes pensées pendant que Maxwell s'adossa contre le mur, bras croisés.

" Thomas... Si c'est pas trop douloureux, tu peux me dire ce qu'était ton rêve ? me demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à mon collier.

-... J'admire ta discrétion, rétorquai-je.

Maxwell se gratta le sommet du crâne en signe de gêne. Je lui adressai un petit sourire.

\- Je plaisante. C'est juste que je comprends pas grand chose.

\- C'est étonnant venant de toi, Einstein !

Je répondis avec un léger rire :

\- Hé ! Je ne sais pas tout non plus !

Nous avons alors éclaté de rire pendant plusieurs minutes. À ce moment-là, mon angoisse, ma peur, mon malaise, toutes ces mauvaises sensations disparurent. J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure plus longtemps mais...

_BOM !_

La tête de Maxwell heurta violemment le sol. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, j'appelais mon meilleur ami en pensant que c'était une blague. Il ne me répondit pas. Alerté, je sortis de la chambre, en quête du surveillant d'internat ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Tous les autres internes ainsi que le surveillant étaient dans le même état que mon meilleur ami. Affolé, je retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et aller chercher de l'aide. Juste avant de partir, je regardai Maxwell et je lui dis :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je te promets de faire quelque chose, mon gars."

Je partis ensuite de la chambre en me dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment quand j'entendis un orage. Je marquai une pause.

" _Comment est-ce possible ? Le temps était parfaitement calme i peine quelques minutes ! _" pensai-je.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas obtenir de réponses...Pour l'instant.

Pris de panique, je sortis de l'internat garçon puis je me dirigeai chez les filles pour trouver de l'aide. Je courais à toute vitesse, à nouveau en sueur et angoissé. Ajoutez à tout ça le fait que je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui se passe et vous pourrez faire une idée de mon état physique et mental à ce moment-là.

Je traversai une longue allée avant d'arriver devant le dortoir des filles. Leur bâtiment ressemblait énormément à celui des garçons : c'était un bâtiment assez classique avec une paroi grisâtre reflétant assez bien le clair de lune de cette nuit, les murs étaient rugueux mais cela accentuait le côté rectangulaire de l'immeuble, les fenêtres des chambres des filles recouvraient toute la partie haute du bâtiment et brillaient de mille feux comme la lune.

Arrivé devant l'internat des filles, je pris la peine de me reposer quelques instants. J'étais fatigué, je transpirais dans tout le haut de mon corps, tellement que mes cheveux en étaient limite collants. Quelques secondes après, une chose étrange (étrange pour moi à cette époque) se produisit : une créature entièrement noire se matérialisa comme si elle provenait du sol. Deux yeux jaunes, le genre d'yeux qui peuvent vraiment vous faire peur dans le noir, se posèrent sur moi et j'aperçus quatre pattes pointues comme des lames et deux antennes en spirale. A cet instant, j'étais paralysé par la peur, je tremblais de tous mes membres, ne parvenant pas à faire le moindre geste devant le monstre qui semblait prêt à me transpercer d'un moment à l'autre. Il se jeta soudainement sur moi. Je m'attendais à la mort et j'espérais intérieurement que cela soit rapide et sans douleur quand une lumière vînt éclairer mes paupières malgré le fait qu'elles soient fermées et je sentis quelque chose d'un peu lourd dans ma main droite. C'était comme la garde d'une épée...

J'ouvris alors les yeux et mes soupçons se confirmèrent : _c'était_ la garde d'une épée. Et pas d'une épée normale, non, on aurait dit une sorte de clé... Il y avait bien la garde d'une épée ordinaire entourant la main, la " lame ", une longue tige cylindrique, était composée de deux parties bien distinctes, à gauche se présentait une partie que je nommerai la partie _Ténèbres. _La partie Ténèbres, donc, était sombre, on y voyait quelques petits pics noirs et une aile repliée de chauve-souris indigo était sur le côté. Il y avait aussi une autre partie : la partie _Lumière, _entièrement blanche. Elle se constituait simplement de petites plumes et d'une petite aile d'ange repliée surmontée d'une auréole dorée. La garde était un cercle avec des petites flammes argentées autour et le bout de l'épée était sous forme de cœur de la même couleur dont il manquait des morceaux. Déjà que je ne comprenais rien aux évènements, il fallut que l'on ajoute à mon incompréhension l'apparition d'une épée qui n'en est pas vraiment une et de monstres qui voulaient ma mort. Je restais donc quelques instants à admirer l'arme et à essayer de saisir ce qui venait de se passer... Sans succès. Soudain, la créature bondit violemment sur moi, prête à me lacérer. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'a pris mais, instinctivement, j'ai donné un coup d'épée horizontal vers la " tête " du monstre puis celui se réduit en poussière noire d'un coup. Je n'avais aucune notion en combat à l'épée, c'était l'adrénaline brusque qui m'a permis de riposter. Je pris donc un instant pour regarder les restes de la créature se poser sur le béton.

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans l'obscurité. Dès le moment où la voix résonna à mes oreilles, je reconnus tout de suite la personne qui avait parlé. C'était Lydia... Et elle criait mon nom :

" Thomas ? C'est bien toi ?

C'était une fille de quatorze ans aussi, légèrement plus petite que moi en âge et en taille. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus comme la nuit avec un visage doux et magnifique. Elle et moi nous connaissions depuis l'âge de trois ans et notre complicité n'avait cessé de grandir depuis. Sa voix était claire et douce et le simple fait de l'entendre suffisait à chasser mes peurs, mes doutes et tout ce qui m'empêchait de réfléchir normalement. Je pris une grande inspiration et une solution claire et nette s'affichait dans mon esprit : _On devait s'en sortir_. Je ne tenais pas à mourir avant de comprendre tout ce qui se passait et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j'avais le sentiment que mon épée allait m'être très utile.

\- Oui... Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, je crois... J'allais te poser la même question.

\- Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose chez les filles aussi ?

\- Eh bien... Je ne comprends pas, elles sont toutes dans les vapes et je n'ai pas réussi à les réveiller. C'est pareil chez les garçons on dirait.

\- Touché.

Une autre question se présenta : pourquoi tout le monde " dormaient " sauf nous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main droite ? On dirait... Une épée, me demanda Lydia, surprise.

\- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là ni pourquoi mais une chose est sûre : elle nous sera utile. Elle m'a sauvé d'un monstre étrange.

\- Un monstre ? Tu veux dire comme... celui-là ?

Elle montra du doigt un monstre identique à celui de tout à l'heure. Il remuait frénétiquement, comme s'il était secoué de spasmes et toisait Lydia de ces yeux jaunes et vides. Il bondit brusquement vers mon amie. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se recouvrit le visage en criant, prise de panique. C'est à ce moment précis que je compris une chose, cette épée n'était pas apparue par hasard. Elle m'avait déjà sauvé alors je pensai qu'elle pouvait le refaire. Instinctivement, je resserai ma prise sur ma nouvelle arme et d'un mouvement vertical, je tailladai la créature. Celle-ci se réduisit en cendres noires sur le sol. Après un petit instant, Lydia ouvrit les yeux et regarda les alentours.

\- Je l'ai vaincu, dis-je en remarquant son air interrogateur.

\- Mais comment tu...

\- Aucune idée. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de trouver de l'aide.

Même si j'avais l'air sûr de moi : ce n'était pas du tout le cas... Croyez-moi.

\- O.K., répondit-elle. Sortons d'ici, on dirait que tout le monde est dans les vapes. "

La sortie du collège se trouvait près d'un stade de foot au niveau inférieur. On devait prendre les escalier pour y accéder. Lydia s'y rendit la première, moi sur ses talons.

On venait à peine d'arriver au stade lorsque l'orage se calma d'un coup. J'en fis la remarque à mon amie et elle me répondit que c'était bizarre, en effet. On commença alors à se diriger vers le grand portail mais une chose inattendue nous en empêcha : une sphère sombre se forma à partir de poussière noire. Le vent s'intensifia autour de nous et l'air sifflait à nos oreilles. La foudre de l'orage se concentra au-dessus de l'étrange sphère en crépitant intensément. Soudain, la sphère laissa place à une créature semblable à celle que j'avais affrontée... Sauf que celle-ci avait une forme humanoïde, des espèces de tentacules s'enroulant autour de la tête, un trou géant en forme de cœur sur la poitrine... Et qu'elle mesurait environ quinze mètres de haut. Vous savez, si je devais faire un top dix des évènements les plus étranges que j'avais vécu jusqu'à cet instant, je pense que l'apparition d'une créature noire géante avec une forme relativement humaine et un trou en forme de cœur sur le torse sortant d'une sphère sombre entourée de poussière noire venues comme par magie serait bien placée.

Lydia n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle les écarquillait et avait mis la main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! _ai-je pensé.

Le géant leva les bras en l'air et des flammes indigos apparurent, ceignant le stade. On était cerné. La seule solution semblait apparemment d'abattre le monstre presque aussi haut qu'un immeuble... Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais faire. Certes, je disposais d'une nouvelle arme visiblement magique qui détenait le pouvoir de détruire des créatures du même genre que le monstre qui se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi mais je n'avais absolument _aucune _expérience du combat avec une arme. Je me débrouillais bien avec mes poings mais... J'ai calmé mon esprit et mon cœur se remit à battre normalement. Mes idées étaient claires à présent. Chose curieuse car je n'arrivais pas à le faire souvent, contrairement à Maxwell. Je l'admirais de ce côté-là. Je me mis à réfléchir calmement, les yeux fermés. C'est alors qu'une idée me vint, je m'imaginai que le géant était un humain et je me dis qu'il fallait juste que je détruise différentes partie de son corps pour qu'il ne puisse plus attaquer. C'était ce que je devais faire.

J'ouvris les yeux et je dis à Lydia :

" Je vais essayer de nous débarrasser de lui. D'abord, je vais tenter de lui couper les pieds et ensuite les mains. Il ne pourra plus faire aucun mouvement et là... Je l'achèverai.

\- C'est... C'est insensé ! Tu t'apprêtes à attaquer quelque chose qui est bien plus fort que toi ! Et puis... C'est pas sûr que ça va marcher. La moindre erreur peut t'être fatale !

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je veux te faire courir le moins de risques possible alors tu vas rester ici en évitant les potentielles attaques du géant, O.K. ?

\- Je...

Je lui ai embrassé le front et lui ai adressé mon plus beau sourire.

\- T'inquiète pas_. "_

À en juger par son visage, elle s'inquiétait toujours. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment, je me lançai à l'assaut du géant sous le regard de ma meilleure amie.

Vous dire que je n'avais pas peur serait vous mentir. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas le choix : il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Je commençai par m'attaquer au pied droit. Je me demandai alors s'il se comportait comme un humain puisqu'il en avait la forme. J'eus la confirmation de mes soupçons lorsque je tranchai son tendon d'Achille : il posa immédiatement un genou au sol. Il rugit brusquement et mit la main gauche par terre. Une aura noire se forma autour de celle-ci et des petits monstres comme celui qui m'avait attaqué apparurent mais je commençais à bien manier mon épée car les monstres sur mon passage furent tous balayés d'un coup. Sa main était encore au sol alors j'en profitai pour lui couper le poignet puis la main se réduisit en poussière sombre. Un rugissement de douleur retentit. Le géant se mit à gigoter en tenant son poignet mutilé. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais je me remis à attaquer, je devais en finir avec son pied droit. Je me dirigeai vers le-dit pied en mauvais état mais le géant ne se laissa pas faire cette fois-ci, il approcha sa main restante du sol et se mit à racler le sol dans un mouvement circulaire vers moi. La main se rapprochait dangereusement de moi et devait faire au moins deux fois ma taille mais je réussis _in extremis _à l'esquiver avec une roulade en avant. Je me relevai juste devant le pied droit et j'accentuai l'entaille pour séparer le pied et la jambe. Ceci fait, je reculai le plus possible pour essayer de reprendre des forces. J'étais bientôt à bout et je crois que Lydia l'avait remarqué.

" Dépêche-toi d'en finir, s'il te plaît ! " me supplia-t-elle.

Oui, je devais car je n'allais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Je n'étais pas assez fort ni expérimenté. Je me remis à courir vers le monstre. Celui-ci me toisa et envoya le poing au sol, provoquant un tremblement de terre. Je fus déséquilibré mais je me rétablis à temps pour esquiver une autre attaque de ce même poing. J'en profitai pour planter mon épée dans son celui-ci. Le géant l'éleva à nouveau mais je fus plus rapide : je retirai mon arme puis je me hissai jusqu'au bras de la créature et je me précipitai vers son visage malgré le fait qu'il agitait son bras pour me faire tomber, sans succès car je réussissais à agripper mon épée-clé à chaque fois que j'allais tomber. Arrivé à la tête, mon arme se mit à scintiller d'un éclat doré. Je rassemblai donc mes dernières forces pour sauter, je visai le milieu du front et j'y plantai mon arme avant de m'écarter du monstre. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien. C'est alors que mon épée se mit à briller plus fort du même éclat doré flamboyant. Le monstre hurla et se mit à genou, les yeux vers le ciel. Il dirigea son regard vers moi et à cet instant, j'ai eus l'impression qu'il me disait _merci... _J'étais définitivement perdu. Après un court moment, je pris conscience de mon état. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je transpirais pas mal, j'avais la vision trouble et je chancelais. Je n'avais plus de forces. J'allais tomber lorsque Lydia me rattrapa juste à temps.

" Non. Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! fit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Repose-toi un peu, Thomas.

\- C'est bon, ça va. Je peux...

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle avait le regard sévère alors je me suis assis sur le rebord d'un muret à proximité. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à me sourire... et à me prendre dans ses bras. Je dois vous avouer que je me sentis un peu bizarre.

\- Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien, me dit-elle.

\- Ouais. Moi aussi.

Après avoir passé un moment à m'enlacer tellement fort que je ne pouvais plus sentir mon thorax, elle se détacha de moi. Puis elle regarda mon arme.

\- C'est quand même dingue, dit-elle.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Les monstres, le géant, mon arme ou nos amis évanouis ?

Lydia lança ses mains en l'air.

\- Tout ! Ce qui vient de se passer a l'air tout droit sorti d'un monde imaginaire !

Elle avait raison. Moi-même j'avais encore du mal à croire ce que je venais de vivre.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? dit-elle en observant l'étrange ciel zébré d'éclairs.

À cause de tout ce qui venait d'arriver, j'avais complètement oublié cet orage apparut comme par magie plus tôt. Faut dire qu'il était vraiment pas naturel. Lydia soupira avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Mon amie resta un moment à me fixer pour savoir si ça allait mieux. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Elle était chaude. D'un coup, je me sentis apaisé.

\- _Mes félicitations, cher Porteur._

Je sursautai. Une voix féminine sortie de nulle part venait de nous parler. Enfin, je le croyais. Qui était ce " Porteur " ? Lydia retira sa main et se mit à regarder frénétiquement de tout les côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- _Tu as réussis à vaincre un de mes soldats, Thomas Aiden. Je dois admettre que je suis surprise. Mais ta chance ne durera pas longtemps car tu n'es qu'un débutant. Dis adieu à ta chère Lydia Grey !_

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'une fissure apparut dans le vide. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un fond violet et noir à l'intérieur. Brusquement, je me sentis attiré de force par cette faille. Je reculais de plus en plus vite contre ma volonté. Lydia courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour me rattraper. C'est alors que je me suis mis à décoller du sol puis je me suis agrippé à la branche d'un arbre. Lydia me tendait la main et j'en fis de même.

\- Thomas ! Prends ma main !

\- Je... Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop fort !

Le pouvoir d'aspiration de la fissure redoubla d'intensité.

\- Écoute, la branche ne va pas tenir longtemps...

En effet, la branche commençait à craquer.

\- Thomas ! cria-t-elle

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne sais pas comment mais attends-moi, O.K. ? _Tout finira bien_ _!_" lui ai-je promis.

" _Tout finira bien ! _"... J'aurais dû peser ces mots avant de les prononcer.

C'est alors que la branche à laquelle je me cramponnais se brisa et je me fis emporter. Les dernières choses dont je me souvenais, ce fut moi, la main tendue vers Lydia et celle-ci qui criait mon nom. Puis, je perdis peu à peu connaissance avant d'entendre ces mots :

" _Ton monde est connecté. _"


	3. Le nouveau Porteur (Sora)

C'était lors d'une belle journée de repos que nous allions, mes amis et moi faire une rencontre insolite. Ah ! J'allais oublier de me présenter. Quelle tête en l'air je fais ! Je m'appelle Sora et j'ai seize ans. Je suis un Porteur de la Keyblade. Vous vous demandez ce que c'est ? Ne vous en faites pas : j'y reviendrai. Au moment de l'histoire que je vais vous raconter, je me promenais avec mes deux meilleurs amis. L'un d'eux était Riku, un grand garçon (plus grand que moi) musclé de seize ans, avec les cheveux argentés coupés courts et des yeux cyans au milieu d'un visage sérieux. C'était quelqu'un de très calme, de très mystérieux qui pouvait faire un peu peur à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas mais au fond, il avait un grand cœur. Cependant, son caractère ténébreux contrastait avec sa manière de s'habiller : il portait un débardeur noir avec une veste jaune et blanche sans manches ainsi qu'un pantalon gris clair avec aux pieds des chaussures de la même couleur que la veste. Mon autre amie se nommait Kairi, c'était une fille un peu plus petite que moi de seize ans aussi ayant un corps fin avec des longs cheveux de couleur acajou, des yeux bleus et un beau visage aussi doux que son caractère. Rien qu'en la voyant, on pouvait deviner qu'elle était une fille simple et très gentille. Son style aussi en témoignait : comme ce jour-là, elle aimait porter son espèce de robe rose qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Nous avions fait une petite pause lors de notre entraînement pour prendre un peu de bon temps pendant cette belle journée du mois de juin. Lors de notre marche, nous en avions profité pour admirer une nouvelle fois Disneyville. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous venions mais ce monde était tellement beau que nous ne nous lassions jamais de le redécouvrir avec ses rues colorées remplies de gens gais et amicaux, quelques terrains de mini-jeux comme celui du Fruitball dirigé par Horace, sa grande place avec ses stands... Nous regardions partout, émerveillés, lorsque l'on entendit un gros bruit. Comme si quelque chose avait attérri brutalement. Etrangement, personne d'autre que nous trois ne semblait l'avoir entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kairi.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Allons voir.

Le bruit venait d'une longue ruelle relativement étroite et sombre avec quelques lampadaires. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous ne vîmes d'abord rien mais après observation de l'endroit qui semblait désert, on distingua une forme humaine couchée sur le sol dans l'ombre. Nous nous approchâmes tout doucement pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Il devait avoir quatorze ans, il avait les cheveux bruns (presque aussi mal coiffés que les miens) et portait un simple T-shirt et un jean avec des chaussures que je n'avais jamais vus avant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être du coin mais ce n'est pas ça le plus étonnant. La chose la plus étrange était l'objet qu'il portait dans sa main droite : c'était une longue Keyblade (une des plus longues et des étranges que j'avais jamais vue) avec deux "parties" complètement différentes. L'une des deux se composait de petits pics noirs avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une aile de chauve-souris (noire elle aussi). L'autre, entièrement blanche, se composait de petites plumes et d'une aile d'ange repliée sous une auréole dorée. La garde était un simple cercle avec des petites flammes autour et le bout de l'épée était en forme de cœur dont il manquait des morceaux. Soudain, le garçon ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se releva. Il nous regarda et se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer. Il avait l'air affolé : il respirait fort et rapidement. Il était perdu. Riku allait avancer mais je mis ma main devant lui et il s'arrêta. J'ai fait alors un pas en avant mais le garçon accentua sa prise sur la Keyblade.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne te veut aucun mal, ai-je dis de ma voix la plus calme.

\- Prouve-le, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

De la manière la plus inoffensive possible, j'ai tendu la main et _Chaîne Royale_, ma Keyblade, apparut. C'était une Keyblade qui ressemblait à une clé géante, la garde était dorée et de forme légèrement carrée un peu arrondie et la tige démarrait avec une base bleue puis était argentée et l'accueillage (le bout d'une clé, la partie qui est censée entrer dans une serrure) avait une forme rappelant un peu une couronne.

\- Je m'appelle Sora, ai-je dis au garçon en lui faisant un sourire amical.

Sur ces mots, Kairi s'avança à son tour en montrant sa Keyblade _Appel du Destin. _C'était une belle arme avec sa garde colorée en forme de cœur, sa tige qui semblait en bois avec une racine blanche de fleur qui partait de la base de la tige et fleurissait au bout en produisant de nombreuses fleurs colorées.

\- Moi, c'est Kairi. Enchantée ! fit-elle avec, elle aussi, un grand sourire.

Enfin, Riku fit un pas en avant et montra sa Keyblade _Point du Jour. _La majeure partie de sa Keyblade ressemblait à une aile de démon rouge sang d'un côté et bleu ardoise de l'autre. La garde était simple mais surplombée d'un œil d'un bleu électrique, fendu d'une longue pupille verticale.

\- Mon nom est Riku, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

En nous voyant tous les trois avec nos Keyblades, il demanda :

\- Donc... Vous êtes comme moi ?

\- C'est ça, ai-je répondu.

Le garçon marqua une pause, comme s'il se remettait les idées en place. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? D'un coup, il se mit à observer sa Keyblade dans tous les sens. Puis, le nouveau venu se ressaisit et déclara :

\- Oh ! J'oubliais de me présenter. Je m'appelle Thomas, j'ai quatorze ans.

\- Ok, Thomas, ai-je dis en souriant. Content de te connaître !

Thomas sourit faiblement, la tête ailleurs. Kairi le remarqua :

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu n'as pas l'air du coin.

Il prit une grande inspiration et nous raconta son histoire.

\- ...Et d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé ici.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes. Enfin, Riku prit la parole :

\- J'imagine que tu dois être complètement perdu, maintenant.

Thomas acquiesça gravement. J'avais vraiment de la peine pour lui mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre !

\- Allons, garde espoir ! On va t'aider à retrouver tes amis.

\- Merci mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je comprends plus rien.

Riku, Kairi et moi avons échangé un regard. On le comprenait : il y a un peu plus d'un an, on était à sa place.

\- Très bien, dit finalement Riku. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces créatures ?

\- D'après ce que tu nous as dit, c'était des Sans-Cœurs. Des Ombres plus précisément. Ce sont des créatures de Ténèbres qui naissent lorsque les gens meurent. Autrement dit : ils perdent leur cœur.

\- Attends, attends. Leur cœur ? (Il fit une grimace.) Genre... l'organe ?

\- Non, il y a une autre sorte de cœur, ai-je expliqué. Le cœur dont on parle là est une des trois parties qui constituent une personne avec le corps et l'âme. C'est un peu compliqué je l'avoue, mais, en gros, il est responsable de l'émotion. Lorsqu'un Sans-Cœur attaque quelqu'un, celui-ci perd automatiquement les trois. Dans certains cas spéciaux, une personne perd son cœur tout en gardant son corps et son âme... Mais cette personne n'est plus...(j'ai lancé un rapide coup d'œil à Kairi) qu'une coquille vide.

Thomas se mit à réfléchir puis demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les Sans-Cœurs nous attaquent ?

\- Les Sans-Cœurs cherchent des cœurs en permanence : c'est leur nature. Mais ils cherchent un type de cœur en particulier. Un qui les obsède.

\- Le cœur d'un Porteur de la Keyblade, termina Riku.

Thomas se mit à regarder sa Keyblade comme si c'était une bombe prête à exploser.

\- Vous voulez dire que la Keyblade attire ces monstres ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu effrayée.

\- Oui, répondit gravement Riku. Mais, paradoxalement, c'est une des seules choses qui permet de les repousser.

\- Ah ! Dans ce cas...

\- Le problème, continua Riku, c'est que certains sont plus durs à affronter que d'autres ; comme le Darkside, ou le géant si tu préfères, que tu as combattu. Si tu ne t'améliores pas... Tu pourrais mourir.

Cette phrase se termina par un silence pesant. Thomas serrait sa Keyblade à en avoir les jointures blanches. Il regardait le sol, l'air grave. Nous nous sommes regardés, mes amis et moi, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire lorsqu'il prit soudainement la parole :- Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ?

J'ai alors pris la parole :

\- Notre histoire a commencé à peu près, comme la tienne. Nous étions sur notre monde natal : _L'Île du Destin._ Une nuit, un orage étrange éclata et des Ombres ont commencé à envahir notre monde. C'est cette nuit-là que ma Keyblade m'a choisie...

Thomas se mit à observer ma Keyblade. J'ai continué :

\- ... Mais c'est aussi cette nuit-là que mes amis et moi avons été séparés.

Je fis une pause pour voir si Riku ou Kairi avaient quelque chose à dire mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre la parole. Je les comprenais, c'était de mauvais souvenirs pour nous tous.- Comment ça "séparés" ? demanda Thomas avec hésitation. Il semblait se douter qu'il touchait à une zone sensible.

\- Kairi a perdu son cœur, Riku a succombé aux Ténèbres qui infestaient l'île et je me suis retrouvé dans un autre monde... Mais tout s'est arrangé !

\- Tout cela avait été orchestré, ajouta Riku.

\- Mais qui pourrait avoir le contrôle de ces choses ? s'étonna Thomas.

\- Xéhanort, répondit Riku. Et ses alliés, les membres de l'Organisation XIII.

\- Rien que le nom ne me dit rien qui vaille, dit Thomas.

\- Et tu as raison, acquiesca Kairi.

\- Xéhanort, reprit Riku, est un ancien chercheur qui se consacrait à l'étude du cœur malgré le fait que son maître, nommé Ansem, avait arrêté. Lui et ses cinq collègues firent des expériences horribles sur des sujets humains. Mais, un jour, une de leurs expériences a mal tourné... Lui et les cinq autres scientifiques perdirent leur cœur et devinrent des Similis : des êtres dénués de cœurs, d'émotions. Cependant, cet accident leur a permis d'obtenir des pouvoirs surhumains. Alors, ils se sont mis à la recherche d'autres membres. Maintenant, ils sont treize.

\- Quel est leur but ? demanda Thomas.

\- Ils veulent accumuler le plus de cœurs possible pour former Kingdom Hearts, le cœur de tous les mondes, pour pouvoir redevenir complets, en récupérant leurs propres cœurs. Enfin... ça, c'est la version officielle.

Thomas parut ne pas comprendre alors Riku répondit d'avance à la question qu'il allait poser :- En vérité, Xehanort a créé l'Organisation pour obtenir treize coeurs de pures Ténèbres chez ses membres. La Vraie Organisation se constitue de Xehanort et de différentes formes de lui-même. Tout cela, afin de provoquer une nouvelle Guerre des Keyblades.

\- Une nouvelle Guerre des Keyblades ? s'exclama Thomas en écarquillant les yeux. Parce qu'il y en a eu une autre avant ?Kairi, qui était restée discrète jusque-là, prit la parole :- Je ne pense pas que l'on devrait en parler maintenant. Il vient de lui arriver pas mal de choses et il doit encaisser beaucoup d'informations d'un coup.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Kairi, ai-je déclaré. Je t'ai promis qu'on allait t'aider à retrouver tes amis ! Par contre, quelqu'un aimerait te voir avant... Tu es d'accord ?

Thomas parut surpris mais fit immédiatement oui de la tête. Mes amis et moi ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'il accepte aussi rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à suivre trois inconnus qu'il avait rencontré à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Thomas remarqua nos expressions étonnées puis, il eut un petit rire :- Je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que je résiste un petit peu, ça se comprend. Mais, après tout ce que vous venez de me raconter, je ne peux que vous faire confiance. On comprend tout de suite que vous savez de quoi vous parlez.

Riku et Kairi sourirent. Quant à moi... Bah, je l'avais depuis déjà longtemps, mon sourire !

\- Content de savoir que tu nous fais confiance, ai-je déclaré. Alors, c'est parti !

C'est ainsi que nous quatre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Château Disney.

Thomas n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans regarder toutes ces nouvelles couleurs, toutes ces nouvelles personnes, tous ces bâtiments aux formes particulières. On aurait dit un enfant dans un magasin de jouets avec ses yeux pleins d'étoiles et leurs aller-retour entre tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Wouah ! fit-il, C'est vraiment un autre monde !

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, remarqua Kairi.

\- Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit et ce qui m'est arrivé, ça va être difficile de me surprendre, répondit Thomas avec un sourire. D'un autre côté, ça reste bizarre de voir des gens aussi différents.

\- C'est vrai, ai-je renchérit. Mais on s'y habitue.

\- Vous avez visité beaucoup de mondes... Les amis ? demanda Thomas.

Il avait prononcé les mots "Les amis" avec une certaine hésitation. Comme si il avait encore du mal à s'intégrer parmi nous. Riku, Kairi et moi avons échangé un regard, puis Riku prit la parole :

\- Pas mal, oui. Tous différents les uns des autres. Par contre, Thomas, nous sommes tes amis maintenant. N'aies pas peur de nous considérer comme tel.

Thomas s'arrêta un instant puis, après un moment de silence, il répondit :

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites, les amis.

\- Haa, c'est tout naturel, ai-je déclaré.

Puis, Kairi et Riku se remirent à marcher, Thomas et moi sur leurs talons.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis on a commençé à distinguer au loin le château Disney avec ses nombreux toits violets en forme de cônes plus grands les uns que les autres. Je déclarai à Thomas que l'on était bientôt arrivé en lui montrant le château Disney. Là, par contre, il parut surpris. Puis, il se calma et ses yeux brillèrent de détermination. Sans doute était-il décidé à retrouver ses amis. J'avais un peu peur qu'il ait beaucoup de mal à s'y faire, à tous ces changements et tous les dangers qui le guettaient mais ça avait l'air d'aller. Rassuré, je me remis à marcher en direction du château. Il y eut un silence puis, tout à coup, Kairi, dans mon dos, demanda d'une voix apeurée :- T... Thomas, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je me suis retourné puis j'ai vu mes Riku et Kairi regarder en direction de Thomas, d'un air très inquiet. Riku écarquillait les yeux tandis que Kairi avait mis la main devant sa bouche. Ensuite, j'ai regardé Thomas à mon tour. Effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout, même. Thomas était immobile et avait la tête baissée, comme si il était dans une sorte de transe. Ce n'était pas ça qui nous inquiétait, mais le fait qu'une aura noire l'entourait. Elle semblait tellement puissante qu'elle dégageait même quelques rafales de vents. Je me couvris le visage pour observer Thomas plus longtemps et je vis que sa Keyblade avait aussi changé. La partie sombre recouvrait à présent complètement l'arme que son propriétaire tenait fermement. Thomas releva la tête, nous laissant apercevoir ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient à présent dorés et complètement vides. Comme si ce n'était pas lui. Soudain, il se jeta sur Riku pour lui asséner un puissant coup qui fit s'élever un nuage de poussière. Riku esquiva de justesse d'un bond en arrière. Lorsque la poussière fut retombée, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas attaqué avec sa Keyblade mais avec... Son bras. Mais lui non plus n'était plus le même, Il était à présent complètement noir, plus gros que la normal et semblait indestructible. Cependant, quelque chose retenait plus mon attention. Sur son bras, on pouvait voir un symbole. Un emblème, plus précisément. Un emblème de Sans-Cœur.


	4. Métamorphose (Riku)

Nous étions tous abasourdis. Comment est-ce que cela était possible ? Thomas n'avait pas l'air d'aller très mal à notre rencontre. Il était parfaitement normal, bien qu'un peu secoué, mais soudain, il a complètement changé d'apparence : ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus d'un noir de jais, ses yeux bleus avaient virés au doré mais surtout, son bras était à présent étrange, il était noir et la peau de Thomas à cet endroit ressemblait à de la pierre et semblait tout aussi solide. De plus, sur son avant-bras, on pouvait y apercevoir un symbole, un espèce de cœur noir, rouge aux contours avec des bandes de la même couleur ressemblantes à des barbelés qui se rejoignaient au centre. L'emblème des Sans-Cœur. Thomas irradiait une espèce d'énergie ténébreuse, qui s'échappait de lui sous forme de traînée à différents endroits de son corps. Il fut stupéfait et effrayé puis il baissa la tête. Personne n'avait l'intention de bouger. Après, un petit instant, Thomas releva la tête mais son expression était complètement différente, il avait le regard fou, comme si il s'apprêtait à nous tuer, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

« Euh... Thomas ? », risqua Sora.

Les paroles de Sora ont agit comme une sorte de signal. Dès que Sora eut terminé sa phrase, Thomas se propulsa d'un bond vers nous, détruisant un peu le sol sur le coup. Il s'apprêtait à asséner un coup dévastateur avec son bras transformé mais je suis parvenu à pousser le plus loin possible Sora qui était le plus proche de moi tout en m'éloignant. Thomas a donc asséné son coup dans le vide et un grand bruit s'est fait entendre, suivi d'une petite secousse. Les habitants de Disneyville couraient dans tous les sens en criant, apeurés. J'ai cherché du regard mes amis malgré la foule, à travers la poussière, en panique. Je fus soulagé lorsque je vis Sora et Kairi, sains et saufs. Sora se relevait avec difficulté, visiblement surpris de l'attaque. Kairi toussait en agitant sa main devant son visage. Après quelques instants, le nuage de poussières créé par Thomas se dissipa, on pouvait maintenant distinguer celui-ci, toujours le poing au sol. En fait, ce n'était plus vraiment le sol dans son état initial, le coup de Thomas était si puissant, qu'il avait créé un cratère de deux bons mètres de diamètre. Si l'un de nous avait été touché...

Thomas se redressa. Il contempla les dégâts qu'il avait causé d'un air fier. Puis il reporta son attention sur nous en serrant sa Keyblade, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Sora prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

« Je ne sais pas qui lui fait ça, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

Le ton de sa voix était anormalement grave, ce qui laissait deviner quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il était en colère.

« On va l'aider, dit Kairi. Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse dans cet état. »

Elle était vraiment déterminée elle aussi. Il faut dire que, comparée à il y a environ un an, elle avait gagné en confiance en soi. Quant à moi, j'étais aussi résolu qu'eux à essayer d'aider notre nouvel ami. Il fallait le libérer de ces Ténèbres. Quelqu'un devait le manipuler...

Une seconde.

Le libérer de l'emprise des Ténèbres ? J'ai alors eu une idée.

« Sora, ai-je dit en surveillant Thomas du coin de l'œil, je crois que j'ai un plan. »

Sora se radoucit et se mit à sourire.

« Je m'y attendais ! Tu es bien un Maître de la Keyblade ! »

Je me suis mis à sourire, moi aussi. Un peu gêné.

Soudain, Thomas passa une nouvelle fois à l'attaque, dans ma direction cette fois. Il brandissait à nouveau son bras transformé. Mais j'étais prêt cette fois. J'ai brandi ma Keyblade à deux mains vers le ciel. J'ai attendu... Attendu... Lorsque Thomas ne fut plus qu'à un mètre à peine de moi, j'ai esquivé son coup d'un pas vers la droite puis j'ai bondit vers l'avant de toutes mes forces. J'ai asséné le plat de ma Keyblade sur le crâne de Thomas à pleine vitesse en criant :

« _Zantestsuken !_ »

Un Zantestsuken normal lui aurait infligé de sérieux dégâts, mais vu que j'ai attaqué avec le plat de la lame, le coup l'a juste assomé. C'est justement ce que je voulais. Thomas s'écroula d'un coup, face contre terre. Mes amis et moi nous sommes éloignés prudemment, puis nous sommes rejoins. Tout en surveillant Thomas, je leur ai fait part de mon plan.

« Riku... Mais c'est génial ! fit Sora.

— C'est ingénieux ! », renchérit Kairi.

J'allais les remercier mais Thomas se mit à remuer.

« On s'en tient au plan, ai-je dit. Mais fais attention à toi, Sora.

— Rooh, fit Sora. Tu sais très bien qu'on a déjà vécu bien pire que ça !

Il avait raison. Cependant, ce plan était quand même relativement dangereux, surtout pour une personne en particulier. Mais, si je n'avais pas fait d'erreur dans mes observations, tout devrait bien se passer... Non, tout allait bien se passer.

Thomas se redressa lentement. Puis il s'est mis à hurler et la fumée qu'il dégageait redoubla d'intensité. On aurait dit tout, sauf quelque chose d'humain. Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié de se faire assommer. Il bondit une nouvelle fois vers nous mais, comme prévu, il asséna un nouveau coup de poing de manière maladroite (mais puissant tout de même) que j'ai pu esquiver sans trop de problèmes. Thomas attaquait au hasard, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Premier point : il est clairement inexpérimenté. De plus, il avait l'air de surtout me viser en particulier pour une raison qui m'échappait. Son attaque ayant échoué, j'en ai profité pour le frapper avec la garde sur les côtes, avec juste assez de force pour le pousser vers la gauche. Thomas a roulé un court instant sur le sol avant de se redresser mais Sora apparut devant lui. Il avait réussi à se placer devant lui d'une roulade rapide. Thomas parut surprit et Sora en profita pour pointer sa Keyblade en direction du cœur de Thomas. Celui-ci tenta de reculer mais c'était compter sans la présence de Kairi, derrière lui, avec sa Keyblade Appel du destin, pointée sur son dos. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

« _Réveille-toi !_ », hurla Sora.

Chaîne Royale, la Keyblade de Sora, se mit à scintiller d'une lumière blanche vive. Un bruit strident se fit entendre. Kairi fit un bond sur le côté au moment où Thomas fut projeté de quelques mètres en arrière, comme s'il s'était pris un coup. Il parut désorienté un moment mais reprit ses esprits assez rapidement.

J'avais échoué.

J'avais prévu qu'il puisse redevenir normal après cet assaut. Après tout, Sora l'avait déjà fait auparavant et ça avait fonctionné. Alors que là, il semblait toujours aussi démoniaque. J'étais à court d'idée. Que pouvions-nous faire ?

« Ne baissez pas les bras, nous a dit Sora comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, si ça ne fonctionne pas une fois, réessayons encore ! Il y a toujours une solution. J'ai confiance en toi, Maître. »

Puis Sora m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

Il avait raison. Il y avait toujours une solution. J'étais Maître de la Keyblade et je devais agir comme tel. C'était très loin d'être notre premier combat et même si je n'avais pas l'habitude de donner des directives (je suivais plutôt Sora), on pouvait y arriver.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration puis j'ai regardé "Thomas" dans les yeux. Il y eut un silence, puis :

« On réessaye, ai-je dit. Jusqu'à ce que ça marche. »

Kairi et Sora acquiescèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Thomas lança d'un coup sa Keyblade vers Sora. Celle-ci a tournoyé en décrivant un mouvement circulaire avant de rencontrer la Keyblade de Sora. Le choc phénoménal produisit un bruit métallique atroce. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que mon ami avait réussi à parer l'attaque de Thomas puis j'ai remarqué qu'il ne la parait pas, il pouvait à peine la repousser. En effet, la Keyblade tournoyait toujours en produisant des étincelles avec Chaîne Royale, et Sora reculait petit à petit. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Kairi et moi nous apprêtions à aller le secourir lorsque Thomas prépara un nouvel assaut avec son bras en ma direction. J'ai failli ne pas esquiver. En une fraction de seconde, j'ai regardé Kairi. Elle était immobile et apeurée. Elle ne savait pas qui aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise mon regard. Elle a alors compris tout de suite : il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour moi, elle devait d'abord aider Sora. J'allais me débrouiller. Elle parut hésiter un instant, mais elle acquiesça. Thomas tenta un deuxième coup de poing vers la droite que j'ai esquivé in extremis avant de contre-attaquer avec un sort :

« Stop ! ai-je crié en levant ma Keyblade en l'air.

Thomas fit un bond en arrière, par réflexe. Mon sort était censé l'immobiliser un instant mais ma cible ne semblait pas affectée. Non loin de moi, j'entendis Sora et Kairi pousser un hurlement. Pris de panique, je me suis retourné pour voir ce qui se passait et c'est là que je vis mes amis, haletants, ainsi que la Keyblade de Thomas au sol, à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils l'avaient déviée. Mais au prix de nombreux efforts.

« Allez ! On va tous s'en sortir, les amis !

C'était une des particularités de Sora, il avait un certain talent pour remotiver les gens, leurs donner confiance en eux. C'est pourquoi sur ces paroles, je me suis senti bien mieux, prêt à sauver Thomas des griffes des Ténèbres ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Nous nous sommes tous regardés et avons hoché la tête. Pas besoin de paroles, depuis le temps.

D'un coup, nous nous sommes élancés vers Thomas. Puis nous nous sommes séparés : j'allais vers sa gauche, Sora vers sa droite et Kairi droit sur lui. Celle-ci fit un bond en l'air avant d'asséner sa Keyblade au sol.

« _Taille gelante !_ »

Un bloc de glace aiguisé comme un rasoir se matérialisa au moment du choc vers Thomas. Il recula avec un saut mais c'était exactement ce qui était prévu. Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il était bien plus lent que nous. Je n'ai donc eu aucun mal à me glisser derrière lui et sauter. En l'air, j'ai utilisé la magie pour entourer Poing du jour d'électricité. Mon arme crépitait d'une lueur jaune, puis j'ai donné un coup descendant à Thomas qui a été projeté vers le sol où l'attendait Sora. Celui-ci décrivit un cercle avec sa Keyblade en tournant sur lui-même :

« Frappe étourdissante ! »

Thomas put se rétablir juste avant de toucher le sol mais se fit quand même toucher par l'attaque de Sora. Thomas fut étourdi à cause de l'assaut. Il titubait et Sora en a profité pour approcher sa Keyblade du coeur de Thomas :

« Reprends tes esprits ! »

Chaîne Royale scintilla une nouvelle fois. Le bruit strident retentit de nouveau et Thomas fut projeté en arrière. Après un instant, les yeux de Thomas se sont mis à briller de colère. Son espèce d'énergie noire qu'il dégageait redoublait d'intensité. En plus, il était secoué de spasmes, comme les Ombres.

« Son état s'aggrave, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! », conseilla Kairi.

Elle avait raison. On aurait dit que quelque chose voulait sortir. Quelque chose de très sombre. Si nous le laissions dans cet état...

« Allez ! », ai-je dit.

Nous nous sommes donc précipités vers Thomas. Plus on approchait, plus l'atmosphère devenait pesante. Pendant un instant, sans que je sache pourquoi, tous mes mauvais sentiments et mes souvenirs me sont revenus : la séparation de Kairi, Sora et moi il y a plus d'un an, moi volant la Keyblade de Sora à la Forteresse Oubliée, moi affrontant Sora et tentant de le tuer... J'ai dû me forcer à me concentrer pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Thomas s'apprêtait à nous attaquer, mais nous ne lui en avons pas laissé le temps : Sora, Kairi et moi l'avons encerclé. Nous avons hurlé en coeur :

« _Stop X_ ! »

Il faut savoir que les sorts possèdent en général plusieurs niveaux de puissance. Dans l'ordre croissant, il y a le niveau normal, puis le niveau "+", et enfin le niveau "X". Le Stop que j'avais utilisé précédemment était au niveau normal alors que celui utilisé par mes amis et moi était de niveau "X", soit le plus puissant. De plus, la puissance de la magie dépend aussi de la force de l'utilisateur. Mais quand plusieurs personnes dont les cœurs sont connectés (c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont liés), si ils utilisent la même magie, celle-ci voit sa puissance décuplée. Pour résumer : l'union fait la force.

Thomas se figea et une horloge apparut au-dessus de lui. Il était totalement immobile : c'est le principe du sort Stop, c'est-à-dire arrêter le temps pour la cible un petit instant. Thomas avait beau être immobile, ses yeux brillaient toujours de rage. Sora s'approcha de lui. Il pointa sa Keyblade une nouvelle fois vers le cœur de Thomas.

« C'est fini, maintenant. »

Sa Keyblade brillait bien plus que les fois précédentes. Le bruit strident retentit encore plus fort qu'avant. Thomas ne fut pas projeté en arrière cette fois-ci. Son énergie noire s'apaisa petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus être visible, ses yeux redevinrent bleus, sa Keyblade reprit sa forme initiale et son bras redevint normal. Aussi mystérieusement qu'elles étaient apparues, les Ténèbres l'ont quittées.

Thomas allait tomber, mais nous avons réussi à le saisir avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Thomas ! Hé, Thomas ! »

Malgré les appels de Sora, Thomas n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Il était inconscient.

Kairi s'approcha de Thomas, Keyblade en main. Elle pointa celle-ci dans sa direction avant de briller d'un éclat vert. Des fleurs apparurent au bout de la lame. Son sort Soin parvint à soigner les quelques blessures de Thomas mais celui-ci n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

« Il a besoin de repos, dit Kairi. C'est normal, après ce qu'il a vécu... »

Sora et moi avons acquiescé.

« Amenons-le au Château. Il pourra s'y reposer. Et puis, le Roi aimerait sans doute le rencontrer. », dit Sora.

Je me mis à observer Thomas. Pourquoi cette métamorphose ? Quel est son lien avec les Ténèbres ? Comment expliquer les sensations que j'ai ressenties juste avant ? Mais que se passait-il au juste ?

Je pris l'inconscient et le plaçai sur mes épaules avant de déclarer :

« Je confirme. Il est clair que notre nouvel ami est entouré de mystères. »


	5. Un rêve et des animaux insolites(Thomas)

Les cauchemars, c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Surtout quand des évènements fatigants et bizarres se sont passés avant. En effet, j'ai rêvé que je me dressais sur un gros morceau de vitrail. Pourquoi je dis "morceau" ? Eh bien, j'étais entouré de deux autres parties du vitrail (un peu plus petits) et le tout devait former à l'origine un grand vitrail circulaire d'une bonne centaine de mètres de diamètre environ. Là où je me situais, je pouvais remarquer que quelqu'un y était représenté. Je me suis donc déplacé pour essayer de le distinguer. Plus j'avançais, plus j'étais abasourdi, jusqu'à en arriver à la conclusion que c'était moi qui était représenté. J'aurais pu me reconnaître entre mille : mon visage avec mes yeux fermés, mes cheveux bruns si étrangement coiffés, mes vêtements et ma nouvelle arme, la Keyblade. Je suis resté plusieurs minutes à contempler cette représentation inattendue. Pourquoi me trouvais-je sur ce vitrail ?

" Thomas Aiden. "

Je sursautai.

Je n'entendais pas la voix qui m'interpellait mais je la ressentais au plus profond de mon esprit. Comme si... elle venait de l'intérieur de moi-même.

\- Qui... Qui est là ? hasardai-je.

\- Tu le sauras très bientôt. Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant.

Je reportai mon attention sur le vitrail. La voix dut déceler mon interrogation car elle annonça :

\- Je sais que tu te poses des questions sur cet endroit. Sache que tu te trouves sur le Palier de l'Éveil. Ton cœur, si tu préfères.

\- Mon cœur ? Donc ce vitrail est mon cœur ?

\- Oui.

O.K.. Cela expliquait le fait que je sois dessus. Mais...

\- Si le vitrail représente mon cœur, alors pourquoi est-il... Brisé ?

\- La raison en est simple. Deux évènements, s'étant passé il y a bien longtemps, ont brisé ton cœur en trois morceaux.

\- Quels évènements ? demandai-je.

La voix ignora ma question. Puis elle changea de ton. Au départ, elle semblait bienveillante, mais elle devint subitement moqueuse et mauvaise en prononçant cette phrase :

\- Et sache que j'en possède une partie.

Soudain, un des morceaux de vitrail devant celui où je me trouvais devint entièrement sombre. Je m'approchai jusqu'au rebord de mon vitrail pour distinguer une espèce de porte ovale obscure qui venait d'apparaître. Tout à coup, le morceau de vitrail sombre s'approcha du mien sans pour autant s'y assembler. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un traversa la porte obscure. Ce quelqu'un, c'était moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ce garçon me ressemblait trait pour trait. On aurait vraiment dit moi. Sauf que moi je n'avais pas les cheveux noirs, les yeux dorés et un bras droit monstrueux : il était au moins deux fois plus gros que la normale et la peau était très noire et me faisait penser à une cuirasse impénétrable, solide comme un diamant. Mais ce n'était pas tout ça le plus étrange. Oh non. Ce que je ne comprenais pas - je veux dire, encore moins que tout le reste - c'était la présence d'un cœur noir et rouge sur le poignet de mon autre moi. Celui-ci me regardait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

\- Mais qui..., bafouillai-je.

C'est alors que mon double me répondit, avec ma propre voix :

\- Ça se voit, non ? Je suis toi.

Il avait fait cette déclaration comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit. Mon double prit une nouvelle fois la parole, mais d'une voix grave, trop grave. On aurait dit quelque chose de sombre, d'ancien et qui ne me voulait absolument pas du bien.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui tu es réellement. Mais fais attention...

Il se mit à rire. D'un rire tellement cruel et fort que le son résonna dans tout le Palier. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Soudain, une autre porte obscure apparut derrière moi et se mit à m'aspirer. J'avais pensé à ma Keyblade pour me protéger de l'aspiration mais celle-ci ne se matérialisa pas. Je n'avais rien pour m'accrocher.

Mon double reprit :

-... Cela risque de causer ta perte !

Sur ces mots, je perdis l'équilibre. Avant de me faire happer, j'aurais juré avoir vu mon autre moi, une Keyblade noire ressemblant dangereusement à la mienne à la main ainsi que deux gros yeux jaunes comme ceux des Ombres derrière lui.

Je me réveillai d'un bond, faisant sursauter mes amis autour de moi.

-Ouah ! fit Sora.

\- Doucement, Thomas, dit Riku.

\- Tu nous as fait peur ! dit Kairi, la main sur le cœur, visiblement un peu secouée.

\- Oh ! Euh, désolé, dis-je

Je regardai autour de moi.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

En effet, je me trouvais dans une chambre qui m'était totalement inconnue - tout l'était un peu depuis que j'étais arrivé mais bon. Elle était blanche, spacieuse avec quelques meubles en bois parfaitement cirés. À ma droite, il y avait une fenêtre d'un mètre carré environ qui laissait passer les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, faisant entrer dans la pièce une lueur orangée jusqu'à mon lit. On pouvait deviner rien qu'en observant, que j'étais dans un endroit de grand luxe. Malgré tout, je trouvais la chambre assez vide. Comme si elle n'avait pas été occupée depuis un bon moment même si, à en juger par sa propreté, elle continuait à être entretenue. Une chambre d'invité sans doute.

Riku remarqua mes regards interrogateurs :

\- Nous sommes dans le Château Disney. Le siège du Roi.

\- Le Roi ? Le Roi de quoi ?

\- Du château, dit Sora.

Je tentai de me lever mais je sentis immédiatement la fatigue s'emparer de moi.

\- Ne force pas ! m'avertit Kairi.

Sora, Kairi et Riku s'avancèrent pour m'empêcher de tomber et la lueur du crépuscule atteignit leurs visages. On pouvait facilement y lire de l'inquiétude. Kairi remarqua une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur mon visage :

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non... Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

D'ordinaire, je ne suis pas un très bon menteur - Lydia savait toujours quand je ne lui disais pas la vérité, allez savoir pourquoi - mais Sora et Kairi eurent l'air de se radoucir un peu. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Riku. Avait-il remarqué ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il, tu devrais te reposer et...

Il huma l'air.

\- ...Prendre une bonne douche, compléta-il avec un sourire.

Je souris moi aussi. Je devais avouer que je me sentais bien avec eux, même si je venais juste de les rencontrer. Je commençais vraiment à les apprécier.

\- Prends ton temps, rien ne presse, dit Kairi.

\- Dès que tu te sens près, préviens-nous et on te ramènera ! dit Sora. Mais avant...

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-... On aimerait te faire rencontrer quelqu'un. Il pourra sans doute répondre à tes questions mieux que nous.

\- Le Roi, c'est ça ?

Il fit oui de la tête avant d'ajouter précipitamment :

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ?

Il avait l'air inquiet en prononçant ses paroles. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que je refuse. Loin de là. Le Roi dont ils avaient parlé pouvait sûrement répondre à mes questions, mieux que Sora, Kairi et Riku. Et peut-être même...

\- Aucun souci ! Je veux le rencontrer, déclarai-je.

Le visage de Sora s'éclaira.

\- Cool alors !

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Et puis...il faudrait qu'on te parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

\- Tout à l'heure ?

Riku lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Mais pas tout de suite, dit-il. Repose toi avant.

\- Euh... O.K..

Manifestement, ils me cachaient quelque chose. Et pas des moindres apparemment. Une ombre de plus au tableau. Chouette.

Puis ils sortirent de la chambre, me laissant seul avec moi-même et un sacré paquet de questions.

J'attendis quelque instant pour me repasser en mémoire tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ de ma chambre d'internat. Bien que quelques interrogations demeuraient, je me mis à serrer mon collier contre mon cœur puis j'essayai de remettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête ; histoire de ne pas être plus perdu que je ne l'étais déjà. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'allais mieux et je me sentais enfin capable de mettre un pied au sol sans m'évanouir. Je descendis du lit - avec prudence néanmoins - puis je regardai mes vêtements. Mon tee-shirt blanc avait viré au marron, mon jean bleu à l'origine ne l'était plus et des trous çà et là parsemaient ce dernier (qu'il repose en paix) et même mes baskets noires s'étaient assombries. Combien de fois étais-je tombé pour être dans un tel état ? J'avais sans doute dû atrocement salir le lit où je me trouvais. C'était le cas. Sur le lit, de couleur blanc pour le draps et bleu pour la couette et l'oreiller, on pouvait y voir au beau milieu une grosse tache ovale d'un mètre soixante-seize de long. Je me sentis coupable pour la personne qui faisait le ménage.

Puis je sentis l'odeur. Imaginez que quelqu'un fasse du sport, transpire beaucoup et vienne se rouler en boule à l'endroit où les cochons font leurs besoins. À présent, vous avez une idée de la puanteur que je dégageais. Ecœuré, je me dirigeai vers l'armoire en espérant de toutes mes forces y trouver des habits propres. Je fus soulagé lorsque je vis sur la deuxième étagère un tee-shirt bleu, un blouson rouge, un pantalon kaki et des chaussures jaunes. Tous soigneusement pliés, comme s'ils m'attendaient. Je les saisis puis balayai la chambre du regard. C'est alors que je remarquai une porte que je n'avais pas vue avant. Sans doute parce qu'elle était aussi blanche que le reste de la pièce. Je l'ouvris pour constater qu'elle donnait vers une petite salle de bain qui contenait un lavabo et un miroir à droite, un W.C. au fond de la pièce à quelques mètres de moi et la douche à ma gauche. Tout en blanc bien sûr. Il fallait dire que ça commençait un peu à me donner mal au crâne. Je pris donc une douche en gardant mon collier. Oui, je ne m'en séparais jamais.

En m'habillant, je me remis à penser à mon rêve. Tout me trottait dans la tête, mon double, son apparence, la voix dans ma tête, le vitrail... Mais bon, s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il n'était pas extraordinaire que les choses n'y soient pas logiques. Ce devait être mon imagination, rien de plus. Sur cette pensée, je décidai de ne plus y songer. Il n'empêche qu'une phrase résonnait toujours dans mon esprit. Comme un écho : _Tu n'as aucune idée de qui tu es réellement_.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Une fois habillé, je regardai mes vêtements. J'avais l'air d'un clown mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je me sentais déjà bien mieux. Il n'empêche que si jamais Lydia et Maxwell me voyaient comme ça...

Tout beau, tout propre, je sortis de la chambre... Avant de piler net. Un canard se tenait sur le pas de la porte, prêt à toquer. Cependant, ce n'était pas un canard normal. Un canard normal ne mesure pas un mètre de haut, ne porte pas un sceptre et des vêtements. Il était vêtu d'un béret bleu, d'une veste de la même couleur avec 3 poches à l'avant et deux fermetures éclairs de chaque côté de l'habit et il portait deux anneaux dorés à chaque poignet. De plus, il tenait dans sa main droite un sceptre marron qui devait faire environ soixante-dix centimètres et qui avait pour extrémité une boule bleue pas plus grosse que mon poing. Sur son crâne trônait un... chapeau de sorcier marron. Vous croyez être au bout de vos surprises ? Eh bien non ! Il me fixa de ses grands yeux ovales puis :

\- C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU TE LÈVES ?! ON T'ATTEND DEPUIS DES LUSTRES !

Oui. Un canard qui parlait.

Malgré ma surprise, je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Imaginez qu'un canard se mette à parler, avec une voix aiguë couplée d'un chat dans la gorge. Déjà que les canards ont une voix - si on peut appeler ça une voix -, disons, particulière, alors là... Le résultat était hilarant. Puis je me ressaisis. Je n'allais pas laisser un canard me marcher sur les pieds ! J'allais lancer une repartie cinglante lorsqu'un chien arriva à la gauche du canard sur le pas de la porte. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas un chien ordinaire. Déjà, il marchait sur ses deux pieds. Il était vêtu d'un chapeau kaki orangé auquel était attaché des lunettes rouges, un gilet noir et gris par-dessus un pull vert, un pantalon kaki orange lui-aussi qui s'arrêtait aux chevilles ainsi que des chaussures marrons plus longues que mon avant-bras - il devait faire, quoi, du soixante ? - Il était équipé d'un bouclier dans sa main droite de quatre-vingt centimètres de diamètre environ de couleur bleu ciel et or avec, en son centre, une effigie noire qui me faisait penser à la tête d'une souris. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il posa sa main libre sur l'épaule du canard, l'air de vouloir le calmer. Puis il se mis à parler lui aussi :

\- Calme-toi Donald. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, ahyuk !

Je savais pas ce qui était le plus étrange : qu'il parle, qu'il soit habillé, qu'il se tienne debout ou sa réplique à la fin de sa phrase ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'abstins de toute réflexion. Il faut dire qu'il avait vraiment l'air sympa, ce chien.

\- Bonjour ! dit le chien. Je m'appelle Dingo. Et lui, c'est Donald.

Sur ces mots, il se mit à chuchoter dans ma direction, cherchant à me prendre à part, la main cachant sa gueule :

\- Excuse-le. Donald se met toujours en colère pour rien. Il est comme ça.

\- Je t'entends.

\- Ahyuk !

\- Désolé..., dis-je.

Donald soupira. Puis il se radoucit un peu.

\- Ouais, bon..., marmonna-t-il. Si Sora t'as amené ici, alors ça veut dire qu'il te fait confiance. Alors nous aussi.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, fit-il, tu veux voir le Roi, non ?

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, suis-nous ! dit Dingo.

Donald et Dingo ouvrirent donc la marche, moi sur leurs talons. Nous traversâmes un long couloir, haut de plusieurs mètres, en pierres gris clair. En fait, ce couloir me faisait penser à un balcon. Sauf qu'un balcon n'était pas couvert d'habitude. On pouvait y voir le jardin à l'extérieur. Il devait faire au moins cinq cent mètres carrés. Il était constitué de beaucoup d'arbres, de buissons taillés de façon à représenter des animaux et d'une réplique miniature du château Disney - me semblait-il - au centre. À en juger par les murs qui l'entouraient, il devait s'agir du jardin intérieur. Je reportai mon attention sur le couloir. Nous marchions sur un tapis rouge et or sur les extrémités. Il devait être très long car depuis le départ de ma chambre, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, nous marchions toujours sur le même tapis.

Après un long moment, nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte violette. Elle devait faire six ou sept mètres de haut. Logiquement, même à nous trois, nous ne pouvions pas pousser la porte pour entrer. Comment allions-nous faire ?

\- Et maintenant ? demandai-je.

\- Regarde, dit Donald.

Le canard s'avança puis leva son sceptre en direction de la porte. On attendit. Après un petit moment, une petite ouverture se dessina en bas à gauche de la porte. Elle n'était pas très grande mais suffisante pour nous faire passer tous les trois. Le petit passage s'ouvrit tout seul.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, remarqua Dingo.

\- Oh ! Après tout ce que j'ai vu ces dernières heures, plus rien ne peux me surprendre ! déclarai-je.

Sur ces mots, nous passâmes par l'ouverture.

\- Bienvenue dans la salle d'audience, ahyuk ! fit Dingo.

La salle d'audience était une immense salle blanche, elle devait faire au moins une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, avec ses nombreuses colonnes majestueuses de part et d'autre de la pièce et son sol tellement propre que je pouvais me voir dedans. Vers le fond de la pièce, un long et gros ruban rouge et or de plusieurs mètres de longueur et de largeur sur lequel était représenté le symbole de souris que j'avais vu sur le bouclier de Dingo, en bien plus grand cette fois. En dessous, il y avait un trône en or que quelqu'un semblait occuper. Attendez, j'ai dit quelqu'un ? Plutôt quelque chose, en fait. La silhouette que je distinguais était trop petite avec deux grands disques noirs sur le haut de la tête. Sora, Kairi et Riku se tenaient déjà devant le trône et me faisaient des signes de la main. J'entrepris de les rejoindre sans quitter du regard la silhouette sur le trône. Une fois à leur niveau, je suis resté bouche bée. Manifestement, je me trompais : il était encore possible de m'étonner.

Donald et Dingo se détachèrent de moi pour se mettre chacun d'un côté du trône. Celui qui occupait le siège se redressa sur ses petites pattes. Il devait faire moins d'un mètre. Il était vêtu de chaussures jaunes, d'un short rouge et d'un tee-shirt noir. J'ai donc compris, les deux grands disques fixés sur sa tête n'étaient pas des disques, mais... des oreilles. J'avais affaire à une souris. Et si elle était sur le trône, alors...

\- Bonjour, Thomas, dit calmement la souris d'une voix aiguë. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Mickey.


	6. L'épée du Vent (Lydia)

Juste après la disparition de Thomas, je me rendis immédiatement au dortoir des garçons pour prévenir Maxwell. Mais comment le lui dire ? Il était son meilleur ami. Non, son frère même. Cette nouvelle allait sûrement le détruire... Tout comme elle me détruisait à cet instant. Une fois devant le bâtiment, je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, la peur au ventre. Plus j'avançais, plus mon coeur battait fort. Tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Qu'était-il arrivé à Thomas ? Comment le retrouver ? Je devais tout dire à Maxwell. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'étage des quatrièmes, plongé dans la pénombre à cette heure-là, je distinguai dans l'obscurité du couloir une silhouette vaguement humaine à une dizaine de mètre à peine sur ma gauche. N'étant pas sûre de ce que je voyais, je décidai de m'approcher tout doucement. On ne sait jamais, elle pouvait être hostile. Après les évènement que je venais de vivre, je m'attendais à tout. Une fois à un mètre de la silhouette, elle se retourna brusquement. Laissant apparaitre des longs cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux verts pomme fatigués.

" Maxwell ? dis-je, surprise.

\- Lydia ?

Mon meilleur ami me prit dans ses bras. Je fus soulagée de savoir que lui au moins, allait bien. Après quelques secondes, il se détacha de moi puis se mit à l'examiner, soucieux :

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air toute chamboulée.

En effet, je l'étais. Je voulais tout lui dire mais je ne pus que baisser la tête. Puis je fondis en larmes. Je n'arrivais à peine à parler, ma voix s'étouffant à chaque mot.

\- Thomas... Il... Il a...

Ma voix ne voulut plus sortir de ma gorge. Mes sanglots resonnaient dans tout le dortoir des garçons jusqu'à ce que Maxwell mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête. Il me regardait, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, de ses yeux verts profond, une expression calme au visage. Maxwell était quelqu'un de vraiment particulier. Il avait cette habitude de pouvoir calmer tout le monde d'un simple regard, sans avoir besoin de parler. Depuis tout petits, c'était toujours lui qui apaisait Thomas quand celui-ci faisait des excès de colère - il était vraiment belliqueux à l'époque - quand ses parents adoptifs ne pouvaient pas. Tout de suite, je me sentis un peu mieux. J'etais capable d'articuler des mots.

\- Cool, fit mon ami. Maintenant, je t'écoute.

J'entrepris donc de tout lui raconter, dans les moindres détails. Pendant que je parlais, il me regardait toujours, avec cette même expression au visage, sans manifester la moindre surprise - même quand j'ai parlé des créatures et de la mystérieuse épée de Thomas -. Ce n'est que quand j'arrivais à la partie du géant, qu'il écarquilla les yeux. Une fois mon récit terminé, il prit un air grave. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve, crie, pleure... Quelque chose, quoi ! Au lieu de ça, il se leva et se mit à murmurer pour lui-même. Je n'entendis pas tout mais je pus capter des bribes comme : " Ça ne devait pas arriver maintenant.", " Pourquoi lui ? " ou encore "J'espère qu'il va le trouver...". Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi il parlait. Savait-il quelque chose ?

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre tant que ça...

Il s'arrêta de murmurer.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu savais que tout ça allait arriver !

J'ai commencé à voir rouge. Lui, mon meilleur ami savait quelque chose et il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça ?! Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche mais je l'arretai d'un geste :

\- Maxwell ! Dis moi ce qui se passe !

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je sais quelque chose ?!

\- Parce que ton ami a disparu et que tu...

\- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE NE SUIS PAS INQUIET ?!

D'ordinaire , Maxwell n'élevait jamais la voix. Il ne perdait jamais son sang-froid. Mais là, la situation devait vraiment être grave pour qu'il s'énerve. Je me senti coupable.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Maxwell soupira.

\- Écoute, dit-il de nouveau de sa voix calme, je comprends que tu te fasses du soucis pour Thomas. Moi aussi, je m'en fais. Crois-moi.

\- Mais... Tu es au courant de quelque chose, non ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est possible, oui. Mais je n'en suis pas encore sûr.

\- Ah...

\- Mais si c'est ce que je pense, on devrait pouvoir le retrouver.

Tout n'était donc pas perdu ! Mon visage dut s'éclaircir car après m'avoir jeté un regard, il se mit à sourire.

\- On va le retrouver, corrigea-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, je me sentie un peu mieux. J'avais les idées claires à présent.

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis :

\- Bon, que faisons-nous ?

Maxwell se mit à regarder autour de lui, puis il tendit l'oreille. Comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un se manifeste. Sans surprise, ce fut le silence absolu.

\- Tu as eu une dure soirée, dit Maxwell. Je te propose de passer la nuit, ici. Dès que tu seras levée, on partira chercher Thomas.

\- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui a sûrement dû le trouver à l'heure qu'il est. Il est en sécurité.

Cela semblait douteux mais il le disait avec tellement d'assurance que je ne pus que le croire.

Les faibles lumières qui brillaient encore faiblement commencèrent à clignoter, menaçant de s'éteindre. Il s'agissait peut être de mon imagination, mais il me semblait que le couloir était de plus en plus plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Bon, d'accord, finis-je par dire.

Maxwell parut se détendre un peu.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux te reposer dans la chambre juste devant la mienne, me dit-il en montrant du doigt la porte à deux mètres devant lui. Elle est vide.

J'entrai dans la chambre, qui laissait entrer par la fenêtre, une lueur orangée, provenant des lampadaires du stade. Cette chambre était vide en effet. Elle devait faire une quinzaine de mètres carré environ, était blanche - mais genre, totalement - avec un lavabo juste à côté d'une armoire, blanche elle aussi. Devant celle-ci se trouvaient deux lits superposés situés à coté d'une table en bois. La chambre n'ayant visiblement pas de propriétaire, les lits ne disposaient pas de couverture ou d'oreillers, mais juste d'un matelas gris. Maxwell le remarqua car il partit en courant avant de revenir, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un oreiller et une couette grises dans les mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont propres.

\- Merci.

Une fois que je les pris, il ajouta :

\- Je vais faire un peu le tour, histoire de voir si quelqu'un s'est réveillé. Je ne serai pas long, assura-t-il. Toi, tu dors. Je m'assurerai qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je ne dormirai pas de la nuit si il le faut.

Il avait l'air déterminé. Cependant, si une autre créature apparaissait, comment pourrait-il me protéger ? Ni lui, ni moi n'avions d'armes. J'allais lui poser la question mais il y répondit, comme si il lisait dans les pensées :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu peux me faire confiance quand même, depuis le temps ! s'exclama-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis pas fatigué de toute façon. Et puis... (Son visage s'assombrit) J'ai déjà assez dormi comme ça.

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais je n'ajoutai rien. Au lieu de quoi, je m'allongeai sur le lit du bas. Une fois que ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller, Maxwell quitta la chambre avec un "Bonne nuit. ". Il ferma la porte dernière lui. Je ne voulais pas dormir, pourtant je sentais la fatigue me gagner petit à petit. Thomas... Que t'était-il arrivé ?

Je ne me rappellais pas m'être endormie, mais je me rappelais du rêve. Il me semblait que j'étais dans l'océan. J'avais les yeux fermés mais je sentais que j'étais sous l'eau. Le plus étrange, c'était que je pouvais respirer et je n'étais même pas mouillée. Il me semblait aussi que je m'enfonçais, tête la première, vers le fond de l'océan. Au bout d'un moment, l'eau laissa place petit à petit à de l'air puis j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis un immense vitrail circulaire. Il y avait peu de couleur : les contours du vitrail étaient violet et celui-ci était bleu ciel. Et j'y était représenté. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Mais il s'agissait bien de moi : je reconnaissais mon visage bien qu'il soit de profil, mes cheveux blonds et... Une étrange arme à la main. Je ne pus pas en voir plus : je fonçais beaucoup trop vite vers le vitrail. C'est là que je pris conscience d'un problème : comment allais-je atterrir ? Prise de panique, je mis mes bras devant mes yeux et j'attendis le choc. Au lieu de ça, je me senti ralentir encore et encore. Après un certain temps, j'étais tombais tellement lentement que je pus en profiter pour tout doucement poser mes pieds sur le vitrail. Une fois au sol, soulagée, je mis à regarder autour de moi. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. J'étais toute seule sur le vitrail et , en plus, à l'extérieur de celui-ci, tout était noir. Comme au fond de l'océan. C'était tellement obscure que la seule raison pour laquelle j'arrivais à voir quoique se soit, c'était parce que le vitrail était lumineux.

Attendez une seconde.

Lumineux ? En effet, en regardant le vitrail de plus près, il me semblait qu'il brillait. De plus, je sentais quelque chose de chaud, d'accueillant et d'étrangement familier. Cela me faisait penser à un foyer. Je m'appretais à me balader un peu pour mieux observer ce curieux vitrail quand une voix retentit :

" _Tu te trouves sur le Palier de l'Éveil_."

Prise de court, je sursautai. Je me mis à regarder frénétiquement autour de moi, cherchant mon interlocuteur. Mais je ne vis personne. J'étais seule.

" _Ton coeur est confus_, reprit la voix. _Tu cherches des réponses et un moyen pour le protéger_. "

C'est alors que je compris : la voix résonnait dans mon esprit.

" Tu possèdes déjà cette force, au plus profond de toi. "

Je ne savais pas de quoi cette voix parlait mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : je voulais cette force. Oui, je la voulais. Pour protéger mes amis. Pour _le _protéger... Sur cette certitude, je hochai la tête.

" _Mais... La mérites-tu ?_ "

Tout à coup, le décor changea. Je me trouvais à présent au collège Jaymon. Ou, plus précisément, sur le toit du bâtiment central. Je connaissais parfaitement cet endroit : c'était là où nous allions, Maxwell, Thomas et moi pour profiter de l'air frais du matin, admirer le crépuscule, ou pour tout simplement s'isoler. Nous parvenions à y aller par un passage secret que Thomas avait trouvé totalement par hasard durant notre première année au collège - il cherchait les toilettes... - et depuis, c'était notre endroit à nous. Je me situais à quelques mètres de l'extrémité du toit, protégé par un muret d'un mètre soixante environ. C'était là que nous allions admirer la vue. Le bâtiment était tellement haut que nous pouvions voir tout l'établissement - qui devait quand même faire la taille d'un stade de football - ainsi que le reste de la ville derrière. Toujours était-il que le muret était occupé par trois personnes que je reconnus immédiatement : Maxwell, Thomas et... Moi. Nous étions de dos mais j'en étais parfaitement sûre. Thomas et moi étions penchés sur le muret et Maxwell se tenait debout, bras croisés, comme à notre habitude.

Soudain, mon double se retourna puis elle se mit à parler. Elle avait ma voix, mais celle-ci était absente. Même son regard semblait vide. Thomas et Maxwell, eux, fixaient toujours l'horizon.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Demanda mon autre moi.

Cette question me surprit totalement. Était une sorte de test pour cette "force" ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Je n'avais pas le droit d'échouer. Quelque chose me dit que j'avais intérêt à répondre sincèrement. Puis je me mis à réfléchir. Étrangement, je pouvais le faire aussi clairement que si cela avait été la réalité. C'est alors que je pensai au combat de Thomas, quelques heures plus tôt. J'aurais pu aller chercher de l'aide mais j'étais restée plantée là, hésitante.

\- D'hésiter, répondis-je.

Sur ces mots, l'image de mon double se brouilla puis disparu. Littéralement. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air perturbé le moins du monde.

Tout à coup, Maxwell se retourna puis, comme à son habitude, il garda les bras croisés et s'adossa contre le muret. Il me demanda, d'une voix sans vie lui aussi :

\- Quel est ton rêve ?

Je n'avais jamais eu de rêve particulier, ni même d'objectif. Je me contentais d'aller où mon coeur me disait d'aller. Mais après ce soir, ce fut complètement différent. Cette nuit, je ne pouvais pas me battre. Je ne pouvais que regarder mon ami se battre au péril de sa vie. Lui au moins avait la force de l'affronter... Moi, j'étais si faible.

\- Devenir forte, répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

Comme mon double, Maxwell disparu à son tour. Ce fut au tour de "Thomas" de faire volte-face. Je sais, il s'agissait d'un rêve. Mais pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur quand ses yeux bleus ciel me fixèrent. Malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai, je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas courir le prendre dans mes bras. Il se mit à parler, d'une voix absente :

\- À quoi est-ce que tu tiens le plus ?

Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde.

\- L'amitié.

À ma grande surprise, "Thomas" sourit, avant de disparaître lui aussi.

Pendant quelques instant, je me trouvais seule. Me demandant à quoi rimait ce test, au juste. Puis le décor changea de nouveau : j'étais de retour sur le vitrail. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander comment est-ce que j'étais revenue : la voix reprit, résonnant de nouveau dans mon esprit :

" _Ton coeur est sincère. Tu as répondu sans mentir. Tu es digne de cette force._"

Je ne voyais toujours pas de quoi il parlait. Cette force était-elle une arme ? Une habileté ? Et même si je l'obtenais ici, comment allais-je m'en servir dans le monde réel. Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses.

\- "_ Voici... La Keyblade !_ "

La Key... Quoi ?

Soudain, une tornade apparut suivie d'une colone de lumière apparut au centre du vitrail. Une fois la tornade dissipée, je pus distinguer une clé dans la coline de lumière. Une clé géante - de quatre-vingts centimètre environ -. Qui flottait toute seule. Plus je m'approchai de la... clé, plus je la trouvais étrange. Il n'y avait pas que sa taille d'étrange. Sa forme aussi valait le coup d'oeil. Une fois devant la colonne de lumière, je pus bien l'observer. On aurait dit une épée mais il s'agissait bel et bien d'une clé. Pas de doutes. L'épée - ou la clef ? - était entièrement de couleur bleu ciel. Elle avait une garde, de forme ovale, et sa lame se composait deux tiges de longueurs différentes qui se recourbaient en spirale à l'extrémité. Après un moment, je me rendis compte que je contemplais l'objet. Je me ressaisi puis je voulu saisir la clef par la garde - il y avait une petite tige en métal. Sans doute l'endroit où on devait tenir l'arme -. Cependant, au moment où je touchait l'épée, celle-ci fut comme aimantée par ma main et vînt se coller à celle-ci. Elle était bien équillibrée. Je ne la trouvais ni trop lourde, elle m'allait comme un gant. C'était comme si j'étais destinée à la manier. Et étrangement, elle me faisait penser à l'arme de Thomas. Avait-il lui aussi une Keyblade ?

\- _Bien_, reprit la voix. _Connais-tu son nom _?

\- Zéphyr Rageux.

Je ne savais absolument pas d'où je tenais cette information mais j'en étais sûre. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. Après avoir dit son nom, la voix reprit de nouveau :

\- _La Keyblade est une arme puissante. Elle te fournit des pouvoirs particuliers et te permets d'éradiquer les Ténèbres._ _Elle t'a choisie._

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, mon ombre se mit à grandir... Grandir... Jusqu'à se détacher de moi. L'ombre avait d'abord ma forme, puis elle se transforma en une masse informe, des plus ténébreuses. La forme se mit à grossir jusqu'à faire cinq ou six fois ma taille, puis prit la forme d'un monstre. Il avait une forme humanoïde, avec une tête, des mains et des pieds. Mais à la place des jambes, des bras et du cou, il avait des... Tornades. Sa tête était une simple forme circulaire avec deux yeux jaunes qui brillaient d'envie de me détruire. Quant à son torse, on pouvait y voir un gros trou en forme de coeur. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines - même si il s'agissait d'un rêve -. Comment étais-je censée affronter une chose pareille ? Avant même que le géant ne pensa à bouger, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je devais l'en aller. Le plus loin possible de cette créature. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir. Une fois que j'arrivais à l'extrémité du vitrail, je failli tomber dans le... Rien du tout, en fait. C'était le néant. Je me retournai, face au monstre, silencieux. J'étais piégée.

" _Tu en es capable. Tu as la force dont tu as besoin._ " reprit la voix.

Facile à dire. Je devais lutter avec un géant de huit mètres de haut avec une petite épée. De son point de vue, mon arme devait avoir l'air aussi menaçante qu'une brindille. J'étais pétrifiée et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quant au monstre, il n'avait pas l'air pressé de me mettre en pièces. Comment allais-je me débarrasser de cette créature ? Si je mourrais ici, allais-je mourir dans la réalité ? Ce rêve avait l'air si... _Réel_. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas échouer. C'est alors que je mis à penser à Thomas. Lui aussi a été confronté à un terrible danger. Il devait sans doute ressentir la même chose que moi à cet instant mais lui, il n'avait pas fui. Il aurait pu s'en aller et me laisser là, sans défense. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il voulait me protéger.. Alors la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire pour lui rendre la pareille, c'était de rester en vie. Les paroles de la voix me revinrent à l'esprit. Puis je me mis à regarder _Zéphyr Rageux_. Si je ne pouvais pas fuir, alors autant me battre. Je n'avais pas le droit de mourir. Donc je chargeai.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais mais j'étais sûre que je devais tenter de reproduire ce que Thomas avait fait contre l'autre géant. Je devais m'occuper de ses membres un par un. Je courais de toute mes forces pour finalement arriver devant son pieds gauche. Le géant eut l'air surpris que je sois arrivée aussi vite, car il recula. Puis il se ressaisit et plongea sa main - qui devait bien faire ma taille au moins - dans le vitrail. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se casse mais cela n'arriva pas. La main du géant traversa le sol comme si c'était de l'eau et un trou noir apparut à cet endroit. Je ne réfléchis pas : j'en profitai pour donner un coup sec de Keyblade au poignet. Puis je bondis en arrière. J'attendis que la main se désintègre. Mais non. Elle était restée intacte. Cela n'allait pas être facile... Est-ce que ça allait même être possible ? Je me mis de nouveau à l'assaut de la main quand , une fois devant celle-ci, une petite créature sortit du trou noir pour m'attaquer. Un petit monstre entièrement noir avec une tête parfaitement sphérique, deux petites antennes sur le haut du crâne, un abdomen, deux grandes pattes et deux petites mains équipées de trois griffes acérées. Une des créatures que Thomas et moi avions rencontré. Par réflexe, je l'ai tranché d'un bon coup de Keyblade. Le monstre se désintégra. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'une trainée sombre. Je m'apprétais à me féliciter et à reporter mon attention sur le géant quand je vis que d'autres Ombres étaient apparues autour de la main. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. En plus d'être géant, il pouvait invoquer des camarades de jeux. Cool.

Je ne savais pas de quoi m'occuper en premier. Des petits monstres pour éviter qu'elles ne me taillent en pièce ? Ou de la main afin de l'empêcher d'invoquer d'autres créatures ? Plus je tentais de réfléchir, plus mon courage m'abandonnait. Petit à petit, je perdais mon sang-froid. Je n'étais pas Maxwell. Soudain, ça fit tilt dans ma tête. La priorité, c'était le géant. J'espérais qu'il agisse comme un vaisseau mère : si je le détruisais, les petits allaient disparaître. Mais celles-ci n'allaient pas me laisser tranquillement m'occuper de leur chef. Comment faire ? C'est alors que la voix retentit de nouveau en moi :

\- _La Keyblade est ton guide._

Je me mis alors à la fixer. C'était moi, ou alors elle semblait scintiller ? Je compris donc. Je devais suivre mon instinct. J'entrepris alors de courir de nouveau vers la main. Toujours au sol. Faisant apparaître de plus en plus de créatures. À quelques mètres devant la main, je fis un tour sur moi même avant de donner un coup d'épée dans le vide. Soudain, un bruit de vent se fit entendre. Un rafale de vent surgit de nulle part après mon attaque et vint percuter de plein fouet les petit créatures qui furent détruites sur le coup. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait. Mais je l'avais fait. Voilà tout. Ou peut être... Ma Keyblade l'avait fait ? Je ne me posai pas plus de questions. Je n'en avais pas le temps. Je décidai de m'attaquer à la main de nouveau. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je faisais, mais je savais que je devais m'en débarrasser. Je me mis donc à trancher... Trancher... Après un certain moment, la main se disloqua. Le monstre recula jusqu'à l'extrémité du vitrail. J'etais sur le point de m'attaquer à sa jambe mais il se ressaisit d'un coup. Il se redressa puis une sphère énergie grise qui devait faire vingt fois la taille d'un ballon de basket-ball apparut devant son trou en forme de coeur. De l'air comprimé. J'étais assez forte en physique pour savoir que se faire toucher par de l'air comprimé causait des dommages au corps. Alors se faire percuter par de l'air comprimé de cette taille... Mon intuition me criait de bouger. De ne pas rester devant lui. Et pourtant, mes jambes refusaient de d'obéir. Si je me faisais toucher... Eh bien, je vous laisse deviner. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me transformer en bouillie spéciale Lydia. C'est alors qu'il envoya la sphère dans ma direction. Elle fonçait à vive allure.

Tout se passa très vite. En moins d'une seconde, en fait. Je vis du coin de l'oeil _Zéphyr Rageux_ scintiller une nouvelle fois. Puis je sentis une force parcourir mon corps. De ma tête jusqu'à mes jambes, des frissons me parcoururent. Au moment où la sphère n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je bondis sur le côté. Je pensais atterrir un ou deux mètres plus loin, mais en sautant, je me rends compte que je me trouvais déjà au bord du vitrail. Et pourtant, je me trouvais à une dizaine de mètre quelques instants plus tôt. Comment étais-je arrivée là aussi vite ? Je n'avais pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Le géant m'envoya de nouveau une boule de sa main droite. Je pus l'esquiver de nouveau d'un bond sur la gauche. Et j'atteris encore une fois plus loin que ce que j'avais prévu. Mais cela ne me perturba pas. Je devais rester concentrée. Ni une, ni deux. Je me ruai vers le pieds droit du monstre. Le truc, c'est que j'étais bien plus rapide que d'habitude. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Je ressentis du vent dans mon dos, qui me poussait comme ce n'etait pas permis. J'avais le vent dans le dos en fait. D'où tout ce vent pouvait-il provenir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais à une vitesse hallucinante. Tellement vite que, une fois devant le géant, je donnai un coup de Keyblade dans la pieds de celui-ci. L'élan que j'avais accumulé dans ma course m'avait permis d'obtenir la force nécessaire pour faire tituber le monstre. Mauvaise nouvelle : son pieds était resté intact. Bonne nouvelle : il était tombé. Je pouvais viser sa tête. Elle était au sol. Tout à fait sans défense. Je me precipitais vers le monstre avec ma nouvelle super-vitesse mais , soudain, des petits monstres comme tout à l'heure apparurent. Ils bondirent dans ma direction, dardant leurs griffes aiguisées. Je ne pus pas les esquiver. Les créatures me griffèrent un peu partout. Avant de se faire balayer par une rafale de vent sortie de nulle part. Je me ruais toujours vers le géant et je parvins à freiner de justesse pour arriver juste devant sa tête. Quant aux petites créatures derrière moi, elle se reprirent et accouraient dans ma direction. L'air en colère de ne pas m'avoir fait plus mal. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à rouer de coups de Keyblade la tête du monstre. C'était désordonné, certes. Il n'empêche que cela avait l'air de marcher. Après un certain moment que je me déchaînais, il y eut un flash de lumière et tout me parut au ralenti. Ensuite, le géant se réduit petit à petit en cendres noires avant de disparaitre totalement. Je fis volte-face et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Les autres avaient disparus eux aussi. Mon corps se détendit totalement. J'avais des égratignures partout. Mais comme il s'agissait d'un rêve - me semblait-il -, je n'avais pas mal et je n'étais pas fatiguée. Un silence total tomba. Je m'attendais à me réveiller mais rien ne se passa. Je restai là, hébétée en contemplant mon épée. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Je parvins tout juste à me tirer de mon admiration quand un disque sombre se forma à mes pieds. Des lambeaux de ténèbres apparurent et se mirent à me ligoter. Petit à petit, je me sentis m'enfoncer dans le vitrail, comme si il s'agissait de sables mouvant. Je bougeais dans tous les sens comme une furie, mais je restais prisonnière. J'aurais voulu hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais ma voix ne voulait pas sortir de ma gorge. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus. Je sentais que je disparaissait dans les Ténèbres. Tout était perdu. C'est alors que une colonne de lumière jallit sur moi suivie du vent. Mais ce vent n'était pas normal. En effet, je voyais l'air m'entourer comme un cocon, dissipant l'obscurité qui m'envahissait. Quelque secondes après, je me trouvais sans danger, à genoux et avec la Keyblade devant moi. Elle scintillait encore.

" _Le Vent est ton Talent._ "

Je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur. Maxwell, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, en faillit lâcher le plateau qu'il tenait.

\- Ouah ! fit-il. Doucement.

\- Désolée... bredouillai-je.

La lumière vive qui entrait dans la chambre laissait deviner qu'il faisait déjà bien jour. Maxwell se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec un plateau chargés de croissants et de pains au chocolat. La vue des ces mets me fit me rendre compte que je mourais de faim. Après avoir déposé le petit-déjeuner sur le lit, il s'assit sur la table. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux, ses paupières semblaient ne plus l'obéir, il avait le regard absent et il marchait lentement, comme s'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas s'écrouler. Devant mon regard interrogateur, il m'expliqua qu'il avait passé la nuit à faire le tour de la ville pour chercher de l'aide. Tout le monde était inconscient. Maxwell ajouta qu'il n'avait pas rencontré de monstres de toute son escapade.

\- Mange donc, me conseilla-t-il.

J'étais encore bouleversée et déconcertée. Pourtant, j'avais faim. Mon ami remarqua mon état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il.

Je me mis alors à tout lui raconter en mangeant un morceau de temps en temps. À la fin de mon monologue, une fois de plus, il n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

\- Tu... Tu me crois ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

Incroyable. Déjà qu'il m'avait cru avec une facilité déconcertante pour les monstres, le géant et la disparition de Thomas. Maintenant, il recommençait.

\- Mais bon, dis-je, ce n'est qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas.

C'est alors que, comme pour me contredire, ma Keyblade apparut dans ma main droite dans une rafale de vent. J'étais muette de stupéfaction.

\- Ce n'était pas un simple rêve, finit par dire Maxwell.

Alors ce rêve était réel. Donc j'avais réellement failli mourir. D'elle-même, la Keyblade disparut. Maxwell vit la scène comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal.

\- Il faut qu'on parte vite d'ici, dit-il une fois que je finis la dernière bouchée de pain au chocolat.

\- Pour aller où ? On ne connaît que cette ville. Au delà...

Au delà de notre ville, on ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait, à part du sable. Notre ville était isolée du reste du monde. Étrangement, personne ne connaissait autre chose que cet endroit. Personne n'en avait envie en fait. Mais voilà, tout le monde était dans les capes. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était d'aller chercher de l'aide à l'extérieur. Peut être allions nous prendre une voiture - même si aucun de nous deux ne savait conduire mais, à ce stade, ce n'était plus qu'un détail - et rouler jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Mais où aller ?

\- Je sais où est ce qu'on peut se rendre, dit Maxwell. Normalement, Thomas y sera. Je te conseille d'aller chercher des affaires de rechange, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on reviendra. Rejoins moi sur le stade quand tu auras fini.

Sans me donner plus d'explications, il sorti de la chambre.

Enthousiasmée par l'idée de retrouver mon ami, je courai pour aller dans le bâtiment des filles. Je pris ma valise et quelques affaires de toilette que je fourrai dedans pèle-mêle. Puis je me précipitai aussi rapidement que je pouvais.

\- T'as été rapide ! fit Maxwell en me voyant arriver. (Il fronça les sourcils) Ça va ?

J'étais en sueur, j'avais du mal à respirer et j'avais mal au jambes. Mais à part ça, tout allait bien. Nous étions devant une des faces latérales du stade. À la lisière d'une forêt relativement dense séparée de nous par un grillage vert haut de deux mètres.

\- Tu es prête ? me demanda mon ami.

Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle avec ma valise, mes cheveux blonds en bataille et mes habits salis par la nuit précédente. Mais je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

\- Prête, dis-je fermement. Mais, euh, comment...

Maxwell ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase. Il réussit à créer une ouverture dans le grillage d'un coup de pied bien placé - il faut dire qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune - et m'emmena dans la forêt. Après un long moment de marche, nous arrivâmes dans une grande clairière. Des oiseaux chantaient à la cime des arbres et l'air frais du main parcouru mes narines, transportant des effluves de fleurs et d'écorces d'arbres. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que l'herbe semblait aplatie. Comme si quelque chose était dessus. Mais je ne voyais rien.

Maxwell mis la main dans la poche et en sorti une petite télécommande. Il appuya sur quelques boutons. Et je n'en crus pas mes yeux : un vaisseau spatial apparut comme si il avait toujours été là. Attention, je ne parle pas d'un de ses vaisseaux spatiaux hyper futuristes qu'on peut voir dans les films, mais d'un qui ressemblait à un jouet pour enfant grandeur nature. Il semblait avoir été assemblé avec des Legos. Il était constitué de quatre petits ailerons verts sur les côtés, de deux fusées qui devait servir de moteur, d'un cockpit vert tout juste assez grand pour contenir deux personnes et d'un amas désordonné de blocs noirs gros comme des rochers qui se terminait en pointe - pour l'aérodynamisme. Comme si un bébé géant s'était amusé à construire un vaisseau spatial en assemblant les pièces n'importe comment.

Maxwell, comme d'habitude, ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde. Il fit volte-face.

\- Voici notre moyen de locomotion. Fais pas attention au look, je n'y suis pour rien. On retrouvera Thomas en un clin d'oeil si il n'y a pas de euh, perturbations.

Je me mis à fixer mon ami en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Mais qui es-tu au juste ?

\- Le même, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Je suis toujours ce cher Max ! C'est juste que..Y a pas mal de choses que je ne vous ai pas dites, à Thomas et à toi.

J'allais lui poser plus de question mais il m'interrompit.

\- Je répondrai à tes questions à bord, dit-il en montrant le vaisseau. Dépêchons-nous. Mon ami doit déjà l'avoir trouvé à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Maxwell. Juste une question avant : cet "ami" dont tu parles, qui est-il ? Tu es sûr que Thomas est en sécurité avec lui ?

Maxwell appuya de nouveau sur les boutons de la télécommande et le cockpit s'ouvrit, laissant se déplier un long escalier pour nous permettre de monter. Ceci fait, il reporta son attention sur moi et me fis un sourire.

\- À deux cents pour cent ! C'est quelqu'un d'incroyablement fort et... Je le connais depuis très longtemps. Il s'appelle Mickey.


	7. La puissance cachée du cœur (Kairi)

Thomas était bouche-bée. C'était compréhensible : il venait de réaliser que le Roi était une souris ! Mais je dois admettre que le voir ainsi, avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, ça avait quelque chose d'assez drôle. Le Roi Mickey, quant à lui, ne semblait pas offensé ; il avait même l'air de trouver la situation amusante.

" Je comprends ta surprise, cher ami, dit le Roi, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as pas dû voir beaucoup d'étrangetés, dans ton monde.

Thomas se ressaisit.

\- Euh, non, en effet, dit-il. Je n'ais pas l'habitude de voir des animaux qui parlent et de me battre contre des monstres qui veulent ma mort. Ça ne m'arrive pas tous les jours, non.

Puis, Thomas nous regarda tous, l'air surpris :

\- Mais euh, on n'est pas censé s'agenouiller ou quelque chose du genre ? Vu qu'on est en présence du Roi tout ça...

Mickey eut un petit rire, suivit de Sora.

\- Nous sommes des amis de longue date maintenant, expliqua-t-il.

\- À vrai dire, dit le Roi, cela me met mal à l'aise quand on me désigne par mon titre. Donc appelle-moi Mickey, s'il te plaît.

Thomas hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif. Mickey prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

\- Alors, j'ai entendu dire que certaines choses te sont arrivées...

Le visage de Thomas s'assombrit. Mickey eut l'air de le remarquer.

\- Si tu veux, proposa le Roi, on peut attendre que...

\- Non, coupa Thomas. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et comment aider mon monde.

Il avait l'air déterminé à présent. Heureusement, il semblait s'être bien ressaisit depuis que nous l'avions trouvé quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Bien, fit Mickey. Je t'écoute.

Thomas raconta alors son histoire. Pendant qu'il parlait, il fixait le Roi droit dans les yeux et celui-ci tendait les oreilles, l'air très sérieux. Il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. À la fin de son récit, Thomas resta silencieux, attendant la réaction du Souverain.

\- C'est étrange, dit-il enfin. Cela ressemble à la nuit où Sora a perdu son monde.

Thomas se tourna vers le concerné, surpris.

\- Donc tu as...

\- Non, non, répondit précipitamment Sora. C'était pareil que toi au début mais tout s'est arrangé. T'inquiète pas.

Dit comme ça, on pourrait croire que tout s'est réglé en un clin d'oeil. Mais la vérité était autre. Il y a deux ans, je perdis mon coeur et je fus transportée dans un autre monde. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide durant un moment. Pendant ce temps, Riku et Sora remuèrent ciel et terre pour me trouver et Riku fut le premier. Mais je n'avais toujours pas mon coeur. Ce n'est que lorsque je fus dans un monde appellé la Forteresse Oubliée, que Sora se sacrifia pour me donner le sien. À cet instant, il devint une Ombre. Mais je pus lui redonner son apparence normale en le prenant dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas trop comment j'avais fait, mais de cette façon, il retrouva son coeur. Pour sauver notre monde, lui, le Roi et Riku parvinrent à fermer la Porte des Ténèbres - une porte qui donne directement au Domaine des Ténèbres, un territoire sombre où se situent les Sans-Coeurs d'origine. Ainsi, les mondes autrefois engloutis par les Ténèbres, dont le nôtre, se reformèrent (et se reforment encore aujourd'hui) peu à peu.

Thomas prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour sauver mon monde alors ?

\- Il faut que l'on verrouille la serrure de ton monde, expliqua Riku.

Thomas demanda des précisions du regard. Voyant cela, Riku ajouta :

\- C'est ce qui lie au "cœur" des mondes. La Keyblade permet de verrouiller cette serrure, empêchant ainsi le monde en question d'être détruit par les Ténèbres.

\- Donc, en résumé, dit Sora, tout ce que doit faire, c'est y aller !

Sur ces mots, Sora sourit à Thomas. On n'avait qu'à aller dans son monde, et sceller la serrure avec nos Keyblades ! Ça avait l'air simple. Jusqu'à ce que Mickey prenne la parole.

\- Je crains que non cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le Roi.

\- Ton ami Maxwell m'a contacté.

\- Vous connaissez Maxwell ?! s'écria Thomas.

\- C'est une longue histoire et je préfèrerais qu'il te la raconte lui-même. Toujours est il qu'il a déjà essayé de protéger votre monde en tentant de sceller sa serrure avec sa Keyblade. Sans succès. La serrure a "rejeté" sa Keyblade en quelque sorte.

\- Quoi ?! firent Sora et Riku.

Donald, Dingo et moi-même regardions Mickey, abasourdis. Quand à Thomas, il semblait plus perdu que jamais.

\- Donc mon meilleur ami a autant de secrets... Et mon monde est vraiment en danger.

Le visage de Thomas s'assombrit. Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer mais on pouvait y deviner une profonde inquiétude. Mais surtout, un sentiment d'impuissance total. Il tremblait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber ! Je...

Sora posa une main sur son épaule. Accompagné de Riku et de moi-même. Nous regardions tous Thomas avec de la peine. Même Donald ne semblait plus lui en vouloir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! le rassura Sora avec un sourire rayonnant. On va trouver un moyen, comme d'habitude, hein ?

Il donna un coup de coude à Riku. Il sourit et Thomas en fit autant. Sora avait la particularité de tout rendre plus léger, plus beau. Il redonnait de l'espoir au gens et est toujours de bonne humeur. C'est une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Cette lumière qu'il dégageait éclaira le visage de Thomas.

\- Mais, et Lydia ? Elle est la seule à ne pas avoir succombé à cette magie étrange quand j'étais là-bas. Il faut qu'on aille la protéger !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit le Roi, ils sont en train de venir en ce moment même.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont sains et saufs ? Comment... ?

Mickey sourit simplement, en guise de réponse.

\- Comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure : il vaut mieux que se soit lui qui te dises tout.

Thomas semblait avoir pleins de questions à poser mais il répondit simplement :

\- D... D'accord.

\- Alors, fit Mickey. Il me semble que tu t'interroges sur pas mal de choses ?

Thomas secoua la tête et retrouva un visage sérieux.

\- Oui, euh... Votre Majesté.

Le Roi se gratta l'oreille droite, l'air gêné.

\- Juste Mickey, corrigea-t-il.

\- Euh... Mickey, qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y a quelques heures ?

Sora, Riku et moi échangeâmes un regard, inquiets. Thomas le remarqua.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?

Je pris la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas que l'on ne veut pas t'en parler, dis-je de ma voix la plus douce possible, C'est juste que nous même, on n'y comprends pas grands choses...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux savoir.

Il nous regarda tous, droit dans les yeux. Lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent les miens, je pus y voir qu'il semblait encore hésitant, mais il était sûr de lui.

\- Très bien, dit Riku avec un soupir. De toute façon, tu le sauras tôt ou tard.

Sur ces mots, il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Thomas le fixa, tout au long de son récit. L'air très sérieux. À la fin, il baissa les yeux au sol. Un silence pesant régnait dans la Salle d'Audience. Thomas frissonnait. Il se mit à regarder ses mains comme si il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait des siennes.

\- J'ai... , finit-il par dire. J'ai vraiment tenté de... Je suis un monstre.

\- Ce n'était pas toi ! coupa immediatement Sora. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Ahyuk ! renchérit Dingo.

\- Écoute, on aurait dû t'en parler plus tôt. Désolé.

\- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.

Riku haussa un sourcil. De quoi voulait-il s'excuser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le tracasser à ce point ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas non plus été tout à fait honnête avec vous, avoua Thomas.

\- Comment ça ? demandai-je, surprise.

Il inspira un grand coup. Comme si la perspective de nous en parler lui demandait de gros efforts. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à le faire si il ne le voulait pas mais je ne pus prononcer un mot. La vérité, c'est que j'étais curieuse. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Tout le monde semblait dans le même cas. Thomas prit la parole :

\- Tout à l'heure, quand je dormais, j'ai fait un rêve... Je me trouvais sur un morceau de vitrail. Deux autres étaient devant le mien et, à en juger par leur forme, le tout devait former à l'origine un grand vitrail circulaire. Au bout d'un moment, une voix retentit dans ma tête. D'après elle, je me trouvais sur le, euh... Palier de l'Éveil, je crois. Il s'agissait de mon coeur en fait. Elle a expliqué que deux événements qui ont eu lieu dans ma vie sont la raison pour laquelle mon cœur était brisé. Je me posais encore des questions quand le ton de la voix changea. Elle en possédait une partie.

\- Cœur brisé ? Une partie ? demanda Mickey. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qu'elle a dit en tout cas. Toujours est-il qu'ensuite, le morceau de vitrail qui se trouvait juste devant moi devînt complètement sombre. Une espèce de porte obscure apparut dessus tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de mon morceau. Et quelqu'un en sortit. C'était...

Thomas se tut un instant. L'air de faire un gros effort pour pouvoir continuer. Quant à nous, nous étions suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- C'était moi, continuat-il. Enfin, le moi version démoniaque que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Ensuite, je fus aspiré par une autre porte noire apparue derrière moi. Avant de me réveiller, il m'a semblé voir mon double avec une Keyblade semblable à la mienne et des yeux jaunes derrière lui.

À la fin de son récit, nous ne savions plus quoi penser. Nous nous échangeâmes des regards interrogateur mais personne ne semblait avoir d'explications satisfaisantes.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, proposa Dingo, d'un ton rassurant.

En prononçant ces mots, on voyait bien qu'il ne croyait pas non plus en ce qu'il disait.

\- Merci d'essayer de m'aider, Dingo. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un rêve. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Je... Je le sens. C'est tout.

Un silence de stupéfaction s'installa de nouveau parmi nous. Mickey scruta Thomas qui, lui, fixait le sol, désemparé.

\- Tu as peur que cet... autre toi se manifeste de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

Thomas hocha tristement la tête. La situation était grave. Mais ce qui m'énervait, c'était le fait que je ne pouvais pas l'aider. C'était injuste que Thomas ait à subir ça.

\- On ne peut rien faire ? demandai-je.

Le Roi attendit un instant, puis il répondit :

\- Il y a un moyen.

Tout le monde se mit à fixer Mickey. Thomas releva la tête, enthousiaste.

\- C'est vrai ?

Mickey hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il avait l'air sûr de lui mais je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler. Il se mit debout sur son trône et tendit la main droite. Une Keyblade apparut. Les côtés de sa garde ressemblaient à des ailes repliées passant de la couleur jaune en bout à la couleur bleue - avec des traces de blanc - en remontant jusqu'à arriver à deux petits cercles dans lesquels se trouvait une étoile jaune. De là partait une tige bleue puis violette, parsemée d'étoiles grises, assez longue qui, au bout, se recourbait légèrement autour d'un petit croissant de lune doré. C'était Stella.

\- Mes amis, qu'est-ce que la Keyblade ? nous demanda-t-il.

Sora parut surpris par la question innatendue de Mickey mais il répondit :

\- Ben, c'est une arme légendaire qui a le pouvoir de combattre les Ténèbres.

Mickey hocha la tête mais n'eût pas l'air satisfait pour autant.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que cela ne soit qu'une partie de la réponse.

Riku haussa un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a quelques temps, lorsque j'étais dans un autre monde, j'ai une fait une découverte... surprenante.

Je me demandais ce qu'il avait pu découvrir. En effet, peu après l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise qui a permis à Riku de devenir Maître, le Roi s'absenta pendant plusieurs semaines sans, une fois de plus, dire où il allait. Il nous avait aussi demandé de ne pas le chercher.

\- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? lui demandai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai suivi mon cœur, c'est tout. Toujours est-il que j'ai fait la rencontre de deux personnes. Un garçon et une fille. De quatorze ans.

\- Dans quel monde était-ce ? demanda Donald, qui lui, était aussi étonné que nous. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être au courant.

\- Il s'agissait d'un nouveau monde. Un que l'on avait jamais visité avant.

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

\- Cool, s'exclama-t-il. Un nouveau monde ! Je me demande à quoi il ressemble.

\- Je dois dire qu'il rappelle la Cité du Crépuscule. Sauf que la mer est juste à côté. C'est assez dur à décrire.

Sora parut un peu déçut, puis il demanda :

\- Donc, ce garçon et cette fille, qui sont-ils ?

\- Ils n'ont pas voulu me donner leurs noms. Ils ont une vie assez compliquée.

Sora voulut poser une question mais s'abstenut. Il voulait sans doute demander ce que Mickey entendait par "compliquée". Riku demanda :

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux ? Ils ont quelque chose de spécial ? Une Keyblade ?

Mickey hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entends par spécial. Certes, c'est déjà quelque chose de hors du commun mais ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir.

Nous nous lançâmes des regards interrogateur en pensant à la même chose : Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être de plus spécial que de posséder une Keyblade ?

\- Je n'en suis pas encore certain, mais il semblerait que leurs cœur recèle chacun, une capacité particulière. Un talent spécifique.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Riku.

\- Lorsque je suis allé à leur rencontre, ils m'ont directement attaqué avec leur Keyblade mais il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. De temps à autre, l'épée du garçon lançait des étincelles, parfois même des petits éclairs dans ma direction.

\- Vous voulez dire, comme le sort Foudre ? demandai-je.

\- Non, Kairi. Ça va au-delà. Foudre ne consiste qu'à électrocuter un groupe d'ennemis dans un périmètre défini autour de la cible avec des éclairs jaunes brefs. Pour le garçon, on aurait pu croire que la foudre était totalement sous son contrôle. De plus, elle était bleue.

\- Bleue ? Répéta Sora.

\- Oui. Quant à la fille, son habileté avec la glace défiait l'imagination. Elle avait juste à utiliser de l'eau et elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Riku écarquilla les yeux. Sora, Donald et Dingo avaient la bouche/gueule grande ouverte. Quant à Thomas, même si il n'avait pas l'air de tout comprendre, il parut quand même surpris.

\- C'est... commençai-je.

\- Incroyable, oui. Ce n'est pas tout. Au moment où je parvins à les désarmer, leurs magie s'est totalement arrêtée. La foudre du garçon disparut et la glace de la fille redevint de l'eau liquide. Et quand leur Keyblade revinrent dans leurs mains, leurs capacités se réactivèrent.

\- Donc leurs pouvoirs seraient liés à la Keyblade ? demanda Sora.

\- Non. Enfin, pas uniquement. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi les membres de l'Organisation XIII avaient des pouvoirs pareils ?

L'Organisation. Treize surhommes. C'est le cas de le dire. Contrairement à Sora et Riku, je n'en avais affronté aucun. Mais d'après ce dont ils m'avaient parlé, c'était vraiment dangereux de se mesurer à eux. Sora ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait failli se faire... Je préférais ne pas y penser. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était étrange qu'ils aient des pouvoirs aussi extraordinaires.

\- Une seconde, dit Thomas. Qu'est ce que vous entendez par " des pouvoirs pareils " ?

\- Euh, Thomas. dit Sora. En devenant un Porteur de la Keyblade, en plus des Sans-Coeur, l'Organisation XIII et Maléfique, une sorcière impitoyable, risquent de partir à ta recherche. Certains peuvent contrôler la terre, le feu ou même l'eau...

\- Entre autres, ajouta Riku.

Thomas parut apeuré. Il se mit à nous regarder avec frayeur.

\- Mais t'inquiète ! On les a déjà battu plusieurs fois ! Pas vrai, Riku ?

Riku esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Thomas. Tant qu'on est là, tu ne risques rien.

\- Sois-en certain ! renchéris-je avec un sourire.

Thomas eut l'air perplexe. Puis il se calma. Il croisa les bras, prêt à écouter le Roi de nouveau.

\- Pour revenir à ce que je savez que les membres de l'Organisation ont tous un coeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous fîmes oui de la tête.

\- Et, logiquement, le garçon et la fille aussi. Donc, peut-être que...

\- Ces pouvoirs mystérieux proviennent de notre cœur, compléta Riku.

\- Exact. Une capacité qui serait "activée" avec un objet magique.

\- Comme la Keyblade, dis-je

\- Voilà. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une théorie pour l'instant.

\- Alors, ça voudrait dire que nous tous, ici, nous avons une sorte de... Talent caché grâce à notre coeur ?

\- Il semblerait.

Le visage de Sora s'éclaircit.

\- Mais c'est génial, ça !

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Riku en souriant. On aura plus de chances de les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute.

Thomas prit la parole.

\- Une bonne fois pour toute ? Mais, euh, vous ne les avez pas déjà affronté avant ?

Mickey prit un air grave.

\- C'est le cas mais... Ils arrivent toujours à revenir.

\- Pendant l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise, il y a quelques mois, expliqua Riku, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il étaient toujours en vie. Malgré le fait que nous les ayons battu il y'a un peu plus d'un an.

\- Donc il fait que l'on trouve un moyen d'en finir avec eux définitivement.

\- Ah ouais... Euh, ça vous dérangerait qu'on change de sujet ?

\- Haha ! fit Sora. Aucun problème. Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaudrait mieux que l'on trouve quel est notre capacité à chacun.

\- J'ai un moyen, déclara le Roi. Il se pourrait que je connaisse mon talent.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je.

Mickey fit un bond de son trône. Il enchaîna avec un salto avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque j'ai affronté les deux enfants. Et d'ailleurs (il se tourna vers Thomas), mon pouvoir pourrait bien t'aider à résoudre ton problème.

Thomas ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Mais comment ?

Il était vrai que c'était étrange. D'après ce que nous avait dit Thomas, son "double" résidait dans son cœur. Si Mickey disait pouvoir l'aider, alors ça voudrait dire qu'il peut...

\- Sonder les cœurs, expliqua-t-il. C'est exactement ce que je peux faire.

Nous lui lançâmes tous des regards interrogateurs.

\- C'est-à-dire que je peux faire en sorte que tu puisses le rencontrer. Et, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, je pourrai même te dire quel pouvoir se cache en toi.

La réaction de Thomas était assez dure à expliquer. Son visage exprimait un mélange de peur, de joie et de curiosité. C'était compréhensible. J'avoue que moi aussi je voulais connaitre le pouvoir qui m'habitait.

\- Mais d'abord, occupons-nous de ton problème.

C'est alors que je réalisai quelque chose.

\- Mickey, est-ce que Thomas va y aller seul ? Je veux dire, il va affronter ce monstre tout seul ?

\- Quoi ?! fit Sora.

\- Cela ne me plaît pas non plus mais... C'est tout ce dont je suis capable pour le moment.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour nous de le rejoindre ?

\- Oui, rencheris-je. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

On ne pouvait pas laisser Thomas affronter ce... monstre que l'on avait vu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Riku allait ajouter quelque chose quand Thomas leva la main, stoppant nos plaintes.

\- Écoutez, les gars. Merci d'essayer de me protéger mais je vais m'en charger. Il vous a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Je m'occuperai de ce squatteur.

Le courage dont il faisait preuve était admirable. Mais je me sentais inutile... à nouveau. Mickey s'avança vers Thomas. Il pointa le bout de Stella vers le coeur de celui-ci avant de fermer les yeux. Thomas ne quittait pas la Keyblade des yeux. Il semblait inquiet mais faisait des efforts immenses pour cacher sa peur. Au moment où l'arme du Roi commençait à scintiller, un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre. On aurait dit quelque chose qui venait de s'écraser. Puis deux petits écureuils bruns déboulèrent dans la Salle d'Audience. C'était Tic et Tac, les mécaniciens du Château.

\- Sire ! Sire ! hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson de leur voix aiguë.

Mickey ouvrit les yeux et sa Keyblade disparut.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si bouleversés ?

Tic et Tac entreprirent de reprendre leur souffle. Puis ils annoncèrent :

\- Un vaisseau gummi vient d'atterrir devant les portes du Château !

\- Comment ?! Qui est à l'intérieur ?

\- Trois personnes. Un type au cheveux rouges et deux autres passagers plus jeunes.

Un type aux cheveux rouges ? Est-ce que serait lui ? Mais que faisait-il là ? Le Roi écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'air de connaitre les nouveaux arrivants. Mickey dit quelque chose entre ces dents puis il ordonna :

\- Suivez-moi !

Il se mit à courir et quitta la Salle, nous sur ses talons. En face de la porte, on pouvait voir un grand escalier blanc et gris en colimaçon que nous dévalions tous à toute vitesse. Puis nous nous retrouvâmes dans un long couloir avec un long tapis rouge et doré (de la longueur du couloir) sur lequel y figuraient des effigies du Roi en or. Au font du couloir, on apercevait une grande porte grisâtre avec des broderies bleues et violettes ornant l'encadrement : la porte principale. Mickey fut le premier à arriver à l'extérieur avec Tic, Tac, Donald et Dingo, suivi de Riku, Sora et moi sur ses talons. Thomas fut le dernier, l'air perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit Riku.

Devant nous, à quelques mètres à peine, gisait au sol, gravement endommagé. Le réacteur pointais vers le ciel en crachant des nuages de fumées noires, certains blocs étaient éparpillés ici et là, les ailes blanches de part et d'autres du vaisseaux ne semblaient ne plus jamais pouvoir fonctionner à nouveau et le cockpit bleu était complètement détruit. Non loin, se tenaient trois personnes, dont une inconsciente. Ceux debout étaient un garçon et une fille que je n'avais jamais vu. À côté d'eux gisait, au sol, immobile, un garçon plus grand et plus âgés que les deux autres, il avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyants et hérissés comme un hérisson.

\- LEA ! nous écriâmes tous.

Lea - je dis bien "Lea", pas "Léa" - était un homme de vingt ans environ qui nous avait bien aidé contre l'Organisation XIII par le passé. Étant lui-même un ancien membre, son aide fut précieuse. À l'origine, il utilisait deux chakrams rouges et bien aiguisés pour se battre mais, pendant l'Examen, il nous révéla que lui aussi avait une Keyblade. En parlant de ces chakrams, ils étaient dans ses mains, comme si il avait tenté de se défendre... Toujours était-il qu'il semblait mal en point.

Sur nos cris, les deux nouveaux venus, qui ne regardaient au début pas dans notre direction, se tournèrent vers nous. J'allais aider Lea mais Sora fut plus rapide à réagir. En une fraction de seconde, il se précipita vers le corps inanimé de notre ami. Dans un faisceau de lumière, sa Keyblade Chaîne Royale apparut dans ses mains, sa tige en argent scintillant au soleil. Il la leva au ciel en disant " Soin ! " et une fleur se matérialisa au bout de son arme. Lea fut entouré d'un halo vert et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit a regarder autour de lui. Au moment où son regard rencontra celui des nouveaux venus, il serra ses chakrams dans ses mains et se mit en garde

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous vouliez nous tuer ou quoi ?

Il avait vraiment l'air en colère. Ce qui faisait contraste avec son caractère si calme d'ordinaire. Nous jetâmes tous des regards interrogateurs à ses interlocuteurs. Le garçon prit la parole. Il avait l'air d'avoir quatorze ans environ et faisait à peu près la taille de Thomas. Il avait les cheveux bleu électriques et les yeux verts pleins de malice.

\- Désolé, désolé ! J'ai fait une fausse manœuvre.

Il n'avait pas l'air de le penser le moins du monde. Il se mit alors à rire tout seul malgré les regards que nous lui lançons. Le son de son rire était la seule chose que nous entendions aux alentours. Ce ne fut que lorsque la fille lui donna un coup de coude qu'il se calma.

\- Aïe ! fit-il. Ça fait mal, tu sais ?

La fille se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur nous. Elle avait les cheveux noirs elle aussi ainsi que des yeux couleurs bleu glacier. Elle ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion mais nous regardait quand même avec un mépris flagrant. Les deux nouveaux venus firent abstraction de Lea ainsi que de nous et se dirigèrent vers Mickey, qui semblait être le plus surpris d'entre nous tous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda le Roi. Je croyais que...

\- Que l'on avait refusé ? finit le garçon. Bah non. On a réfléchit et on a finalement changé d'avis.

Mickey jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lea mais celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer : il était occupé à fixer le garçon et la fille avec méfiance. Je lançai un regard interrogateur au Roi. Il hocha simplement la tête, l'air abasourdis. Donc il s'agissait bien d'eux. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Le Roi les auraient-ils invités à venir ? Non, je ne pense pas. Sinon, il n'aurait pas arborée cette expression de surprise totale. Le garçon prit une nouvelle fois la parole, en s'adressant à nous tous cette fois-ci :

\- Bon, vous nous laissez entrer où vous comptez continuer à nous fixer comme si on venait d'un autre monde ?

Il parut se mettre à réfléchir.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Mickey se ravissa et son visage redevint sérieux.

\- Bien, dit-il. Entrez donc. (Il regarda rapidement Lea) J'ai l'impression qu'il faut qu'on parle.


	8. Turbulences (Maxwell)

Je déteste mentir à mes amis. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas le choix. Je... Je devais les laisser en dehors de ces histoires.

" Maxwell !

Je sursautai. Lydia semblait en colère.

\- Ça m'énerve quand tu fais ça. Tu es encore dans les vapes depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Ah, vraiment ?

Elle avait raison. Ça faisait déjà un moment que j'étais dans mes pensées. Je savais que elle et moi étions en train de parler quelques instants plus tôt et, d'un coup, j'eus la tête ailleurs. C'est une manie chez moi. Il m'arrive de temps en temps de discuter avec quelqu'un et de me mettre subitement à penser à autre chose. Du coup, j'avais laissé Lydia parler dans le vide. Or elle détestait parler dans le vide.

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de parler toute seule ?

\- Bah euh, désolé, désolé. Tu sais bien que je ne le fais pas exprès.

Elle soupira. Puis elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle une énième fois. Lydia était impressionnée par le vaisseau et regardait de tous les côtés. Mais ce qui retenait le plus son attention, c'était l'extérieur du cockpit. Sous nos yeux s'étendait l'hyperespace et ses innombrables étoiles. Elle en pointa une du doigt.

\- Et donc, ça c'est...

\- Un monde, ouais, répondis-je. Toutes les étoiles, c'est pareil.

\- Ouah, s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Euh, à quoi exactement ?

Elle leva les mains et montra tout le vaisseau.

\- Tout ça ! Je veux dire, en moins de vingt-quatre heures, des monstres bizarres sortis de nulle part nous attaquent, il y a cette voix de femme qui nous a parlé, Thomas disparait et j'apprends que mon meilleur ami cache un vaisseau spatial dans l'enceinte du lycée. Entre autres...

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à me fixer mais je décidai de ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Tu sais déjà que je te dirai tout quand Thomas sera là.

Lydia soupira.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'extérieur du vaisseau.

\- Mais ce qui me surprends le plus, c'est ça.

Elle tendit la main et sa Keyblade apparut dans une mini-tornade. Une épée-clef de couleur bleu ciel avec une garde ovale. En guise de lame, elle avait deux longues tiges de tailles différentes - qui semblaient relativement tranchantes - qui se recourbaient au bout. Elle la regardait comme si elle avait encore du mal à croire à ce qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

\- Évidement, dis-je. C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

\- Zéphyr Rageux, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Sur ces mots, sa Keyblade disparut. Elle regarda de nouveau les étoiles.

\- Sinon, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans une demi-heure, je dirais. Si il n'y a pas de euh... turbulences.

Lydia fit volte-face.

\- Quel genre de turbulences ?

Soudain, quelque chose passa à côté du vaisseau. Il devait être assez gros car j'eus l'impression qu'il allait nous renverser. Lydia faillit perdre l'équilibre mais parvint à se rétablir à temps.

\- Ce genre de turbulences.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria-t-elle.

J'avais une idée mais j'espérais sincèrement que je me trompais. Une ombre passa devant nous, à quelques mètres à peine avant de disparaitre aussitôt. Il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'une créature. Au début, je croyais qu'elle était juste de passage puis je remarquai que le monstre faisait le tour du vaisseau, comme si il cherchait à savoir par où il allait attaquer en premier. Quoi qu'il en soit, on devait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la créature. Et rapidement. Je me tournai vers le tableau de bord. À première vue, il aurait pu faire peur à n'importe quel pilote : il était composé d'une multitude de boutons et de leviers tous repartis de façon équilibrée, sans être trop loin de la chaise du pilote. Devant moi se situait deux leviers, un à droite et un gauche. Le gauche était bleu et permettait de se déplacer dans l'espace tandis que l'autre, rouge, servait pour l'accélération et la décélération. En gros, si je voulais avancer tout droit, je devais pousser les deux leviers vers l'avant par exemple. Et si je voulais juste décoller, je devais laisser le levier bleu droit et seulement pousser le rouge vers l'avant. Vous suivez ?

Le vaisseau fit une autre embardée. On devait agir vite. Le problème, c'est qu'à part ce que je viens de vous dire, je ne savais pas grand chose de notre moyen de locomotion.

\- Attache ta ceinture, Lydia ! Ça va secouer !

Lydia s'exécuta. Elle s'assieds sur un siège non loin du mien, boucla ce qui ressemblait à une ceinture et me lança un regard apeuré. Soudain, deux énormes yeux jaunes apparurent à l'extérieur du cockpit, en face de nous. Le temps parut ralentir pendant que la silhouette de la créature se dessinait petit à petit. Je pus distinguer ce qui ressemblait à des tentacules difformes, aiguisés comme des rasoirs, tous arqués vers le cockpit. Elle allait attaquer. Heureusement, Lydia me fit revenir à la réalité :

\- Maxwell ! Allez !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. En une fraction de seconde, je tirai le levier de droite vers moi au maximum et nous perdîmes de l'altitude immédiatement. J'attendis quelques secondes pendant que nous chutions puis, je poussai les deux leviers vers l'avant et nous nous mîmes à foncer à toute vitesse. Malgré la magie qui opérait, je peux vous promettre qu'on la sentait, la vitesse. J'avais l'impression que le vaisseau tremblait tandis que Lydia hurlait non loin de moi. Le problème, c'est que je ne voulais pas piloter le vaisseau gummi à cette vitesse, j'avais peur. Et se concentrer à cette allure sans compter qu'une fille criait à mes côtés, ce n'était pas évident. Nous fonçâmes à toute vitesse dans l'hyperespace. Après un moment, mon instinct me dicta de m'arrêter. De ce fait, je tirai le levier de droite vers moi afin de ralentir la vitesse. Une fois que le vaisseau retrouva la vitesse que nous avions quelques instants plus tôt. J'entendis non loin de moi Lydia pousser un soupir de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en suis pas trop sûr. Par contre, il est certain qu'elle ne nous voulait pas du bien.

Un silence de crainte s'installa entre nous deux. J'avais peur, c'est vrai. Mais je ne devais pas le montrer. Je devais garder mon sang-froid comme je l'avais toujours fait.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, après l'accélération que l'on vient de faire, on devrait être à une dizaine de minutes de notre destination.

Lydia me lança un regard lourd de sens. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Cependant, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler :

\- Oui, je sais que l'on aurait dû accélérer plus tôt. Mais le souci c'est que je ne contrôle pas encore parfaitement ce vaisseau. J'avais pas envie de nous causer un accident.

Lydia écarta les mains, signe qu'elle abandonnait la partie. Puis nous restâmes là, Lydia admirant les étoiles par le cockpit et moi vérifiant que le vaisseau était en bon état. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un d'entre nous ne parle. Je sentais que plus le temps passait, plus Lydia s'impatientait de revoir Thomas : je voyais qu'elle remuait de plus en plus sur son siège en tripotant ses cheveux blonds avec un petit sourire rêveur sur le visage. Bien évidemment, j'étais aussi impatient qu'elle de retrouver notre ami. Même si j'avais une idée de l'endroit où il devait se trouver, j'avoue que j'avais quand même un peu peur. Mickey l'avait-il trouvé ? Allait-il bien ? Je veux dire, d'après Lydia, il s'était fait attaquer par des Ombres et par un Darkside, ce n'était pas rien quand même.

Au bout d'un moment, Lydia, admirant toujours les mondes, me demanda :

\- Euh, Max ? Ces deux étoiles n'ont pas l'air un peu trop proche d'après toi ?

En effet, deux points lumineux côte-à-côte se trouvaient devant le cockpit. Je dis bien devant. C'est alors que l'hyperespace devint un peu plus lumineux. Un éclat violet relativement lointain nous éblouit soudainement, nous permettant de nous apercevoir de ce qui se trouvait en face de nos yeux. Je savais bien que les deux points lumineux que Lydia avait mentionné plus tôt étaient étranges. En fait, ce n'était pas des étoiles. Mais des yeux. Comme ceux que l'on avait vu plus tôt. La lumière qui brillait laissait voir la véritable forme de la créature. Je ne savais pas trop si l'on pouvait parler de "forme". En effet, il s'agissait d'un créature difforme ressemblant vaguement à un calamar géant grossièrement dessinée, comme sortie tout droit du dessin d'un enfant de quatre ans. Son corps n'était composé que de tentacules - trop pour que je puisse les compter - de forme incertaine, d'une tête avec des petits yeux jaunes ainsi que d'un symbole ressemblant étrangement à un petit sceptre au milieu du thorax.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Lydia. Ne me dis pas que c'est la créature de tout à l'heure ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre : dès qu'elle acheva sa phrase, une tentacule s'agita et attaqua en direction du cockpit. Si cette chose brisait la vitre, nous étions perdus. Lydia hurla. Pendant que la tentacule s'approchait dangereusement, je réflechissais à toute vitesse. Il devait y avoir un moyen de protéger le vaisseau, avec un bouclier ou quelque chose de semblable... C'est alors que je me souvins de ce dont Mickey m'avait parlé il y a longtemps. Ni une ni deux, je posai ma main sur le levier de gauche et j'appuyai sur le bouton qui se trouvait dessus. Tout à coup, le vaisseau se retrouva dans une sphère transparente et le monstre fut projeté en arrière. Ensuite, la sphère disparut.

\- Un.. bouclier ? s'étonna mon amie, ne criant plus à présent.

\- On dirait... Maintenant, accroche-toi, je dois le semer !

Lydia se cramponna de toutes ses forces à son siège.

Nous n'étions plus très loin de notre destination mais cette créature posait problème. On devait mettre le turbo si on voulait s'en sortir.

La créature attaqua de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, je m'y attendais : j'appuyai sur le bouton du levier et le bouclier s'activa encore, nous protégeant une nouvelle fois de la créature. Elle recula légèrement. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil au peu d'espace de notre champs de vision qu'elle n'occupait pas et je distinguai un château blanc et violet aux toits pointus : notre destination. Nous y étions presque.

\- Tiens bon, Lydia ! On y est presque ! lui dis-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle avait les yeux rivées sur le monstre. Je suivis son regard et me rendis compte qu'elle fixait les tentacules de la créature. Plus précisément, l'une d'entre elles. Celle-ci s'entourait de flammes vertes brillantes et semblait plus solide à présent. Puis, la créature arma sa tentacule en direction du cockpit. Si elle attaquait avec ça... Soudain, les flammes disparurent. Le monstre recula tout doucement, nous fixant de ses yeux jaunes avant de s'éloigner en volant. Je parcourus l'extérieur du regard avant de me rendre compte de la raison de sa fuite : la créature nous avait tellement occupé que je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions à présent à proximité du monde où l'on devait se rendre. Nous étions arrivé à Disneyville. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lydia : elle souriait.

" On arrive, Thomas. " pensai-je.

Puis, je dirigeai le vaisseau en direction du monde.

Je n'étais moi non plus jamais venu à Disneyville mais si il y a bien une chose qui m'avait marqué, c'est la couleur. Quand nous survolions la ville, je pouvais juste voir des ballons multicolores qui s'envolaient de temps en temps mais quand nous nous posâmes devant le château de Mickey, nous pûmes voir ses hautes tours colorées en blanc et en violet. Et quand on se retournait, on pouvait apercevoir une partie de la ville où se trouvaient des stands de glaces, de gâteaux et autres sucreries ou mêmes des stands de jeux et autres amusements en tout genre. Partout, on entendait la foule et des rires. Une fois en dehors du vaisseau, Lydia, encore un peu secouée s'exclama :

\- Quel monde ! Thomas ne doit pas être en danger dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Elle marcha un peu autour du vaisseau en regardant partout autour d'elle lorsque son pied heurta un débris... de vaisseau. Cela éveilla quelque peu ma curiosité : qu'est-ce que ce débris faisait ici ? Toujours était-il que Lydia n'y prêta aucune attention : elle préféra admirer le château.

\- Où se trouve donc ton ami, Max ?

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que l'on entendit une voix familière hurler : " Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? " . Elle provenait du château. Lydia se précipita à l'intérieur, moi sur ses talons. Elle passa par la porte d'entrée -qui, étrangement, était déjà ouverte- et nous traversâmes un long couloir à toute vitesse avant d'arriver à des escaliers en colimaçon. Après avoir monté ces escaliers, nous arrivâmes devant une porte à deux battants grise haute de plusieurs mètres. Lydia fut la première à s'apercevoir qu'une porte de taille humaine était ouverte en bas à gauche. Sans nous poser de questions, nous passâmes à travers avant de nous retrouver dans une immense salle - assez pour plusieurs centaines de personnes - avec de grandes colonnes blanches de part et d'autre de la salle Au centre se trouvait un trône - blanc lui aussi - relié à la porte d'entrée par un tapis rouge et or. Non loin de celui-ci se trouvait un petit groupe composé d'un grand type aux cheveux gris mi-longs, d'un garçon brun aux cheveux bruns en pétard plus petit, d'une fille aux cheveux acajoux et d'un type aux cheveux bleus. Tous regardaient avec frayeur la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux : devant eux - pas très loin de nous - se trouvaient une fille aux cheveux noirs de jais brandissant ce qui me semblaient être une Keyblade en direction d'un garçon brun à l'allure familière au sol. À en juger par sa position, il venait juste de tomber. Des cristaux de glace très aiguisés gravitaient dangereusement autour du garçon. Celui-ci faisait des allers-retours du regard entre la fille et les cristaux, l'air en colère et effrayé en même temps. Il tenta de bouger mais son cou rencontra la pointe d'un cristal. C'est alors que nous comprîmes la situation : le garçon au sol était Thomas. Et il était sur le point de se faire tuer.


	9. Glace et foudre bleue (Thomas)

Dès l'instant où mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, je sus qu'on allait pas être potes. Déjà que ma journée n'était pas évidente, il avait fallu qu'elle, son ami et ce type nommé Lea débarquent après avoir fait crasher un vaisseau. Une fois en dehors, la fille balaya le décor des yeux jusqu'à me voir. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j'eus l'impression qu'elle s'attardait plus sur ma personne, me toisant d'un regard glacial. À cet instant précis, je savais que nous pensions la même chose :

_Toi, je ne t'aime pas._

\- Bien, dit le Roi. Entrez donc. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut qu'on parle.

À ces mots, le garçon aux cheveux bleus leva une main en l'air, comme pour demander qu'on l'écoute.

\- Ce ne serait pas mieux que l'on se présente d'abord ? demanda-t-il.

Tous mes amis lui lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Je veux dire, il venait pratiquement d'exploser un vaisseau spatial juste devant le château d'un roi et demandait maintenant que nous nous présentions. Normal.

\- J'y tiens, plaida-t-il.

Cela dit, j'étais arrivé il y a pas très longtemps non plus. Et je ne m'étais pas montré aussi courtois. J'allais commencer lorsque l'inconnu prit de nouveau la parole :

\- Dans ce cas, je commence !

Il se racla la gorge et posa la main sur sa poitrine.

\- Mon nom est Araen. Le fameux Araen ! Le beau Araen ! Le puissant Araen !

Avait-il remarqué qu'on avait compris les trois premières fois ?

Puis, il adressa un coup d'œil à la fille à ses côtés. Elle le vit, mais ne réagit pas. Araen attendit, lançant toujours un regard à la fille. Celle-ci le toisa, avant de reporter son attention ailleurs. Le garçon soupira.

\- Bon, fit-il. Désolé mais mon amie est un peu... Euh...

Méfiante ? Irrespectueuse ? Insolente ?

-... Distante avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Du coup, je me charge de la présenter.

Il tendit la main vers la fille.

\- Vous vous trouvez en présence de Yuki. La seule Yuki. L'unique...

\- On a compris, le coupai-je.

Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais ça m'avait échappé. Araen s'interrompit puis me répondit d'une voix innocente :

\- Ah. Désolé, désolé. J'ai tendance à m'emporter un peu facilement.

Sur ces mots, il éclata de rire tout seul. Sa voix était tellement puissante que, malgré le brouhaha de la ville, nous parvenions à l'entendre clairement. Je dois avouer que c'était gênant quand même. Yuki, elle, ne sembla pas surprise le moins du monde, comme si elle en avait l'habitude. À la place, elle continuait de nous regarder un à un d'un regard glacial, l'air de se demander lequel d'entre nous la répugnait le plus. Ses yeux croisèrent une nouvelle fois les miens. Gagné. C'était moi.

Sora les regardait étrangement, comme si il se méfiait un peu d'eux. Je ne connaissais pas Sora depuis longtemps mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas très normal de sa part. Riku faisait de même. Quant à ce type aux cheveux rouges hérissés, il les regardait avec colère de ses yeux verts. Il serrait ses chakrams rouges, prêt à attaquer. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Seul le Roi semblait calme. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

\- Tic. Tac, dit-il.

Les deux écureuils se tournèrent vers Mickey.

\- J'aimerais que vous et Lea vois occupiez du vaisseau, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, sire ! répondirent les deux écureuils à l'unisson, au garde à vous.

Puis ils firent signe à Lea.

\- Suis-nous, dit l'un.

\- Oui, suis-nous, dit l'autre.

Lea lança un regard à Mickey qui hocha la tête, comme si ils passaient un accord tacite entre eux. De ce fait, il suivit les deux petits écureuils parlant.

\- Hé ! On a pas fini ! fit Araen.

Sora se présenta, suivi de Kairi, Riku et de moi-même. Je notai que seul le Roi, Donald et Dingo ne s'étaient pas présentés. Se connaissaient-ils ou les nouveaux venus ne l'avaient pas remarqué ? Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de ne pas remarquer une souris géante qui parle.

\- Sora... Riku... Kairi... Thomas..., répéta Araen. Ouais, c'est bon !

\- Dans ce cas, entrons, dit Mickey.

Le garçon fit oui de la tête et entra dans le château, suivi de Yuki qui continuait à nous ignorer de plus belle.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'Audience se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Personne ne parlait. Mickey, Donald et Dingo étaient en tête de file, ouvrant la marche, suivi de près d'Araen qui regardait partout frénétiquement en s'extasiant sur tout ce qu'il voyait et de Yuki, qui restait stoïque. Un peu plus loin derrière, il y avait Sora, Kairi et Riku. Ce que je trouvais étrange, c'est que même ces trois-là semblaient prendre un peu leurs distances avec les nouveaux venus alors qu'ils avaient été si hospitaliers avec moi lorsque j'avais littéralement surgis de nulle part. C'était peut être parce que leur ami Lea avait été blessé par leur faute. Que s'était-il passé au juste ?

Quant à moi, j'étais celui qui fermait la marche : je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne tenais pas trop à m'approcher des nouveaux arrivants, en particulier de Yuki. Je n'avais rien contre le reste de la troupe, mais je préférais juste rester en arrière. Puis je me mis à penser à ce qu'avait dit Mickey sur nos talents cachés. Quel était le mien ? Était-il puissant ? Avait-il du style ? Quand et comment allait-il se manifester ? Je me demandai aussi quel était celui de Maxwell puisque, apparemment, il avait une Keyblade lui aussi. À propos de Maxwell, ça me faisait bizarre de savoir que j'avais vécu avec lui depuis si longtemps, sans savoir qu'il avait tant de choses à cacher. Mais j'etais certain qu'il avait une bonne raison : c'était mon meilleur ami quand même ! En plus, ça expliquerait certaines choses qui s'étaient passées quand nous étions petits comme...

\- Aïe !

Yuki, au sol de la salle d'Audience, me foudroyait du regard. Je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que, sans faire exprès, j'avais réussi à percuter de plein fouet Yuki. Elle n'avait pas l'air mal en point mais il n'empêche qu'elle me regardait comme si j'avais tenté de la tuer. Elle se redressa, me fixant droit dans les yeux froidement.

\- Oh, pardon ! m'empressai-je de dire - sans vraiment le penser, je vous l'accorde -. Rien de cassé ?

Araen, le Roi, Donald, Dingo, Sora, Kairi et Riku firent volte-face dans notre direction. Yuki épousseta ses épaules sans me lâcher du regard. D'un geste vif, elle me poussa en arrière. Pris de surprise, je tombai violemment au sol.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? hurlai-je.

Puis une Keyblade apparut dans ses mains : elle était entièrement blanche - tellement que ça me piquait presque les yeux - avec une garde qui me faisait penser à un cœur stylisé ainsi qu'une tige assez longue en forme de double hélice qui se terminait par un gros flocon de neige au bout. Puis, elle sortit de sa veste une fiole remplie d'eau. Elle jeta son contenu en l'air puis fit un arc de cercle avec sa Keyblade. Sous mes yeux, l'eau se modela pour devenir des pics de glace suspendus dans les airs. Beaucoup trop à mon goût : il y en avait tout autour de moi, tous dardés dans ma direction, tous prêt à me tailler en pièces. Au début, j'étais paralysé par la peur. Mais, soudain, je sentis quelque chose dans ma poitrine. C'était quelque chose de sombre et de familier. Et de très dangereux.

Yuki eut un léger mouvement de recul. Soudain, une bourrasque de vent venue de nulle part envoya les pics de glace à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et elle était grande la pièce.

\- Thomas !

Dès que j'entendis cette voix, ma colère retomba d'un coup. C'était la voix de Lydia. Sur le pas de la porte, une Keyblade à la main, mon amie, accompagnée de Maxwell, me prit dans ses bras. Mis à part le fait qu'elle faillit me tuer en serrant aussi fort, j'étais vraiment content de les voir. Au bout d'un moment, elle lâcha prise et je pus de nouveau respirer.

\- Vas-y plus fort la prochaine fois ! plaisantai-je.

\- Imbécile ! rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, une larme de bonheur coulant sur sa joue.

Maxwell vint à son tour à mon encontre, tout sourire. Il tendit le poing. Je frappai dessus en souriant à mon tour.

\- Content de te voir, Tom.

\- Moi aussi, Max.

Voilà. Pas besoin de plus de mots. Un regard et un sourire suffisait à ce que l'on se comprenne, depuis le temps. Mes deux meilleurs amis me regardaient avec un bonheur que je n'avais jamais vu dans leurs yeux, comme si cela faisait une éternité que j'avais disparu. D'un autre côté, j'avais aussi trouvé le temps long sans les voir. Lorsque j'étais arrivé, je me sentais seul. Vraiment seul. Et ce, malgré l'hospitalité de Kairi, Sora et Riku. Mais les revoir me permis de m'accrocher à quelque chose : Maxwell, Lydia et moi étions dans la même galère. Je sentais qu'ils avaient eu une nuit compliquée : Maxwell avait de profondes cernes autour des yeux et Lydia avait les cheveux décoiffés - Maxwell aussi, en fait, mais ça changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude - et avait l'air un peu endormie elle aussi. Je ressentis de la peine pour eux. Je me promis intérieurement de leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé plus tard.

Yuki nous ignora puis retourna auprès du reste de la troupe qui nous regardaient, surpris. En fait, ils regardaient Lydia, muets de stupeur. Je me demandai bien ce qui pouvait bien les surprendre autant.

\- Euh, vous devriez peut être vous présenter, suggérai-je.

Mes deux amis acquiescèrent. Maxwell fut le premier à parler :

\- Je m'appelle Maxwell. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

C'était moi ou Mickey le regardait intensément ?

\- Moi, c'est Lydia. Enchantée.

Le groupe mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Riku prit la parole :

\- Lydia, c'est bien toi qui a provoqué cette bourrasque de vent ?

Une seconde. Lydia aurait provoqué cette rafale ? Mais comment ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas de...

Soudain, une Keyblade apparut dans les mains de mon amie. Cette dernière hocha la tête, non sans une certaine confusion dans le regard ; comme si elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre elle-même. Ce qui devait probablement être le cas.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama Sora.

Lydia parut surprise.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle.

\- Impressionnant, renchérit Riku. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit ça. Ton talent doit sûrement être le Vent.

Mon amie parut de plus en plus perdue.

\- Talent ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Hé la, fit une voix aiguë. N'allons pas trop vite en besogne.

Mickey, Donald et Dingo s'avancèrent et là, je crus bien qu'on allait perdre Lydia. Mon amie se trouvait à présent en face d'une souris géante avec un tee-shirt rouge et un pantalon noir taille enfant de cinq ans et demie - je n'ai rien contre le Roi Mickey, attention, mais c'est juste pour que vous vous représentiez un peu les choses, O.K. ? -, d'un canard habillé avec un haut de marin et un béret - et rien d'autre - et d'un grand chien. Ayant tous le don de parole bien sûr.

Lydia eut un mouvement de recul, légèrement effrayée.

\- N'ai pas peur de nous, ahyuk ! dit Dingo.

Cependant, mon amie n'eût pas l'air rassurée pour autant. À ma grande surprise, ce fut Maxwell qui alla à leur rencontre. Il serra la main de Donald et de Dingo puis, devant les yeux ébahis de tous, s'agenouilla devant le Roi.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Sire, dit-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Mickey. Comme tu as grandi depuis, Maxwell ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

\- Attendez une seconde, dis-je. Vous vous connaissez ?

Maxwell ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Lydia l'interrompit :

\- J'imagine que ça fait parti des choses qu'il doit nous dire, dit-elle froidement.

Maxwell soupira. Puis, Riku prit la parole :

\- Je crois que nous avons oublié nos bonnes manières.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Sora.

\- Tâchons de faire les présentations et de briefer tous les nouveaux arrivants, proposa Mickey.

Sur ces mots, nous nous chargions de tout raconter à Lydia, Maxwell, Yuki et Araen. En passant par mon arrivée jusqu'à la leur. À ma grande surprise, tous passèrent sous silence ma curieuse transformation meurtrière. Ce qui me rassura profondément. En les écoutant, je me rendis compte qu'une question demeurait sans réponses. En dehors du fait que je me demandais comment Maxwell et Lydia avaient pu venir jusque ici, autre chose me trottait dans la tête.

\- Euh, Mickey ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Araen, Yuki et ce Lea ? Vous semblez en savoir quelque chose, non ?

Depuis leur arrivée, j'avais remarqué que Mickey était le moins surpris du groupe. De plus, il regardait les nouveaux venus comme si il les avait déjà vus.

Araen soupira.

\- T'as pas tort, Thomas. Euh, Mickey ? On peut...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, le Roi fit oui de la tête.

\- Eh bien, fit Araen, il y a une semaine à peu près. Euh, c'est bien ça Yu ?

À cet appel, Yuki hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond. Décidément, ce plafond avait l'air ultra intéressant.

\- Bon, fit Araen. Il y'a une semaine donc, nous vaquions tranquillement à notre occupation dans notre... euh... Lieu de résidence lorsqu'un vaisseau relativement coloré atterri. Puis, une souris géante et un type-hérisson aux cheveux rouge sortirent du cockpit.

\- Qu'est ce que Lea faisait avec vous, demanda Sora en direction de Mickey.

\- Peu après votre examen du Symbole de Maîtrise à toi et à Riku, je vous avais dit de prendre un peu de repos.

\- Chose qu'on avait pas faite depuis un long moment, ajouta Riku.

\- Ouais, renchérit Sora. Un vrai repos. Pas un sommeil forcé.

Sur ces mots, il lança un coup d'œil à Donald et Dingo. Ils hochèrent tristement la tête tous les trois.

\- Pendant que vous vous étiez en pause, repris Mickey, je ne savais pas comment, mais j'avais ressenti le besoin de me rendre dans un certain monde. C'est assez difficile à décrire mais j'avais l'intuition que je devais me rendre à cet endroit.

\- Votre cœur vous guidait. Ahyuk ! dit Dingo.

\- C'est ça, confirma le Roi. Je pris donc un vaisseau gummi en direction de ce fameux monde.

\- Le nôtre, dit Araen. La Terre Dévastée.

Mickey fit oui de la tête.

\- C'est donc un monde que l'on a jamais vu ? s'étonna Sora.

\- On dirait, dit Kairi.

\- À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? demanda Riku.

\- Oh, fit Araen. Y a pas grand chose à voir, si ce n'est des éclairs zébrant le ciel en permanence.

"En permanence" ? C'était quoi ce monde ?

\- Toujours est il que lorsque je suis arrivé, poursuivit Mickey, je me suis senti un peu perdu. Mais je suivis mon cœur pour finalement me retrouver devant une grande demeure abandonnée et c'est là que je les vis.

Une demeure abandonnée ? Cela voulait-il dire que...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-dedans ? demandai-je.

\- On y vit, répondit tranquillement Araen en souriant. Nos parents... ne sont plus de ce monde.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un choc. Tout le monde se mit à regarder Araen et Yuki avec des yeux pleins de compassion. J'avoue que même Yuki me faisais un peu pitié. Et ce, malgré sa tentative d'assassinat. À moins qu'elle ne voulait que me faire peur ? Peut être que son sale caractère - et quel sale caractère - cachait une fille seule. Waouh, je me sens psychologue d'un coup. Bref, en fait, ces deux-là étaient comme moi.

\- Mes parents aussi, declarai-je, je comprends.

Dès que j'eus fini ma phrase, Yuki me toisa d'un regard noir.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, me lança-telle froidement.

J'allais répondre, puis je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix.

\- Laisse le tranquille, ordonna Lydia.

Lydia eut droit aussi au regard noir.

\- Et sinon quoi ? rétorqua Yuki.

Mickey se racla la gorge.

\- Les filles, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, dit Araen. Yu, fait la paix avec Lyd, d'accord ? Euh (il se tourna vers Lydia), je peux t'appeler Lyd ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, dit-il, gêné. Alors, euh, notre demeure, voilà. Nous étions surpris de voir sortir de nulle part ces personnes. Et ce vaisseau, surtout. Toujours était-il que ces personnes vinrent à notre rencontre. Mais on s'était montré relativement hostile envers eux.

\- Hostile ? Répéta Kairi.

\- Ils nous ont attaqué, dit simplement Mickey, comme si ce n'était rien du tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à travers notre combat que je sus pourquoi nous étions venus.

Il mit une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Mon cœur m'a guidé jusqu'à vous. Vous êtes forts. Mais seuls. De plus, grâce aux capacités que vous m'avez montré, j'ai pu élaborer cette théorie des talents.

Maxwell prit alors la parole.

\- Je suis curieux. Pouvez-vous nous faire une petite démonstration ?

Je me préoccupais plus de sauver mon monde que de ça, c'est vrai. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais curieux moi aussi. Et à juger par le regard des autres, je n'étais pas le seul.

Il tendit la main. Un petit bruit d'éclair se fit entendre et une Keyblade apparut. Celle-ci faisait penser à un éclair effectivement. La garde était ovale de couleur bleue et jaune avec deux petits éclairs qui ressortaient par le bas. La lame était simplement en zig-zag bleu, se terminant ainsi en pointe. Sous nos yeux, il fit tourner la Keyblade avec son doigt et celle-ci fut entourée par la foudre, créant ainsi un kaléidoscope de lumière et d'éclairs bleus.

\- Je peux faire voler ma Keyblade grâce à un champs magnétique que je crée moi-même. Comme ça, je peux la faire bouger dans l'espace comme je veux.

La Keyblade tournait toujours en même temps que la lumière bleu devenait de plus en plus vive.

\- Quoi d'autres... Ah oui ! Je peux aussi lancer des sorts de base genre Foudre ou Foudre +...

La lumière bleue devenait encore plus vive.

\- ... Ou encore décider de la trajectoire de ma foudre en "dessinant" dans l'air le parcours que je veux qu'elle fasse...

Non mais sérieux, quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter sa Keyblade ? On aurait dû qu'il que quelque chose allait sortir de ce disque de foudre bleue. Et j'étais juste devant en plus.

Yuki mit une main sur son épaule, lui chuchota quelque chose en pointant du doigt son arme. Araen se raidit.

\- Ah oui ! Merci Yu. Mon amie vient de me rappeler que lorsque je tourne ma Keyblade comme je viens de le faire un certain temps, je peux créer un éclair assez puissant pour foudroyer une dizaine de monstres en même temps. Heureusement que j'ai arrêté. Sinon...

J'aurais probablement fini en poulet rôti.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de montrer la Magie de Yuki.

Il avait raison. Je tenais pas à me retrouver entouré de nouveau par de la glace meurtrière. Néanmoins, leurs pouvoirs étaient vraiment cool en fait. La foudre, la glace... Ça a du style. Enfin, c'est mon avis.

\- Donc, dit Lydia, d'après vous, mon talent serait le Vent, c'est ça ?

Mickey hocha la tête.

\- Quand tu as envoyé la bourrasque de vent tout à l'heure, qu'as-tu ressenti ? demanda le Roi.

Lydia parut réfléchir.

\- Je ne saurais pas comment le décrire... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que j'ai agi spontanément. Un peu comme si j'avais déjà fait ça plusieurs fois auparavant.

Sora et Riku écarquillèrent les yeux, comme si ils se rendaient compte de quelque chose, puis ils échangèrent un regard. Mickey le remarqua.

\- Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? demanda le Roi en direction de Sora et Riku.

\- Euh... Ouais, dit Sora.

\- Depuis que L'île du Destin a été attaqué...

"L'île du Destin" ? Voyant mon regard interrogateur, Kairi articula silencieusement les mots "Notre monde".

-... Et que nous avons été obligé de nous battre seuls. Sora et moi avons remarqué que nous utilisions des aptitudes bien différentes, dit Riku.

\- Pendant notre voyage à Donald, Dingo et moi, à part des sorts de base, j'utilisais sans faire exprès des techniques en rapport avec... euh... la Lumière je dirais, ajouta Sora.

\- Il m'est arrivé la même chose pendant l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise. (Il se mit à réfléchir) Non... Même avant. Je me servais de capacités liées au Ténèbres. Sans forcément le vouloir, déclara l'argenté.

\- Un peu après l'exam', on en a discuté Riku et moi, essayant de reproduire les capacités de l'autre. Mais... On avait beau essayer, aucun de nous deux y arrivait.

Araen se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Ne craignez rien, je vais vous expliquer.

Il fit mine de réarranger une cravate imaginaire et se racla la gorge. Yuki le regardait d'un air exaspéré. J'avais raison : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se comportait d'une façon aussi... Particulière.

\- On peut classer les sorts en trois catégories, expliqua-t-il d'un air faussement sérieux. Tout d'abord, nous avons la "basique" qui regroupe tout les sorts de, euh, base en fait.

Un nom très inspiré. Franchement.

\- Tout les sorts de cette catégorie peuvent être effectués par n'importe qui ayant un minimum de magie en lui. Avoir une Keyblade n'est pas une nécessité mais si on en a une, on est assuré de pouvoir en faire.

Araen marqua une pause et parcourut le groupe du regard, comme pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'écoutait.

\- Ensuite, reprit-il, il y a le niveau "avancé". Là, même en ayant de la magie, il est nécessaire de pratiquer un certain moment. Ces sorts sont relativement compliqués à réaliser mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, vu la puissance de tels sorts. Enfin, nous avons la catégorie " Ultime". Celle-ci fait directement écho aux talents justement. Je sais pas trop comment vous l'expliquer alors un exemple serait mieux, je pense. (Il s'adressa à Yuki) Yu ?

Elle hocha la tête. Puis, elle jeta de l'eau dans les airs. Yuki décrivit de nouveau un arc de cercle avec sa Keyblade et l'eau se transforma en ces bons vieux pics de glaces meurtriers. Elle dirigea la glace au bout de la salle. Araen brandit sa Keyblade en l'air et, sortit de nulle part, un éclair s'abattit sur l'un des pics, le faisant exploser en morceaux.

\- Le sort Foudre, dit Sora.

\- Bingo ! répondit Araen en souriant. Le sort avancé Foudre X, c'est la même chose sauf que ça fait un peu plus mal aux yeux. Et c'est un peu plus puissant. Et c'est un peu plus stylé. Et...

\- Araen, avertit Yuki.

\- Ouais, j'ai compris, râla le concerné.

Puis, il s'adressa de nouveau à la fille :

\- Yuki, tu peux les disperser un peu partout dans la pièce ?

\- Sauf sur nous, ajoutai-je.

Yuki ne fit - évidemment - pas attention à moi. Au lieu de quoi, elle dispersa d'un geste les pics de glaces dans la pièce. Araen pointa les pics avec sa Keyblade et les relia en effectuant un tracé dans l'air. À l'instant où il abaissa son arme, celle-ci scintilla et un éclair bleu apparut et reproduit le tracé d'Araen en moins d'une seconde. Sous nos yeux, il ne restait plus que de de la poussière blanche tombant lentement sur le sol de la salle.

Tout le groupe fut surpris.

\- Ferme la bouche, me chuchota Lydia en gloussant.

Elle avait beau le cacher, mais je savais qu'elle était aussi impressionnée que moi. Elle n'était pas la seule. Maxwell avait les yeux grand ouverts, stupéfait. Sora, Donald et Dingo aussi avaient la mâchoire qui menaçait de se décrocher. Même Riku avait du mal à retenir sa surprise. Quant à Mickey, il ne semblait pas être étonné. C'est fou comment cette souris arrivait à rester stoïque.

\- Ça, c'était un sort de niveau "Ultime". Mon talent est la foudre bleue, je suis le seul à pouvoir développer une telle attaque même si quasiment n'importe qui peut faire des sorts de Foudre.

D'un geste, il désigna Yuki :

\- Idem pour cette chère Yu.

Il avait raison. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. À ce moment-là, je brûlait de plus en plus d'envie de connaitre mon talent.

\- Au lieu de leur montrer tes tours de passe-passe, lança une voix derrière nous, tu pourrais pas plutôt m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans le vaisseau ?

Derrière nous, dans l'encadrure de la petite porte, avec ses cheveux rouges et son long manteau noir, Lea fixait Araen d'un œil méfiant.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu te trouvais dans ce vaisseau gummi avec eux ? demanda Sora.

\- Le roi Mickey avait essayé de les convaincre (il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Araen et Yuki) de venir habiter au château mais ils ont refusé.

\- C'est un peu vache, ça, dis-je.

\- On se passera de tes commentaires, répliqua Yuki.

\- Néanmoins, reprit Lea, le Roi ne s'est pas avoué vaincu et a choisi de me laisser là pour que je garde un œil sur eux avec un vaisseau gummi. Et un jour, ils m'ont remarqué et on soudainement changé d'avis. Une fois dans le vaisseau, je ne sais pas comment, mais Araen a réussi à tomber sur moi pendant que je pilotais.

\- D'où le crash, dit Donald.

\- Ce qui me perturbe, reprit Lea, c'est que je ne vois pas comment Araen aurait pu tomber alors qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun obstacle sur le sol...

Tout le monde se tourna vers le concerné.

\- Hé ! Je suis maladroit parfois ! J'ai dû m'emmêler les pieds ou un truc comme ça.

Ça me semblait louche son histoire. Quelque chose sonnait faux. Néanmoins, en y réfléchissant, c'est quelque chose qui aurait parfaitement pu lui arriver.

Lea poussa un soupir.

\- Le mystère est résolu ! dit Sora.

\- Pas encore, dit Mickey. Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé sur ton monde après le... départ prématuré de Thomas.

Tu parles d'un "départ prématuré".

\- Mais avant... Approche.

Il se détacha de Lydia et de moi puis s'approcha de la souris. Le roi fit apparaître sa Keyblade et la pointa en direction de la poitrine de Maxwell :

\- _Libération._

Un rayon de lumière jaillit de l'arme de Mickey et pénétra en mon ami. Une serrure de lumière se dessina et un "clic" comme quand on ouvre une porte fermée à clé se fit entendre. Maxwell rayonna un court instant et une Keyblade apparut dans ses mains.

Un mouvement de stupéfaction parcourut le groupe. Mais j'étais sans doute le plus surpris.

\- Max... Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?

Mon ami cessa de rayonner et se tourna vers moi en m'adressant un sourire.

\- Je vous présente Maxwell Raittor, dit le Roi en s'adressant au groupe. Probablement le plus jeune Garde Royal de l'Histoire.


	10. Assaut norturne, première partie (Araen)

Maxwell ? Un Garde Royal ? Je savais pas ce que c'était, mais... Ça avait la classe, quand même ! Vous croyez pas ?

\- Max, qui es-tu ? demanda Thomas, abasourdi.

Le concerné souriait amicalement à Thomas, l'air de rien.

\- Je suis toujours le même, Tom, assura-t-il.

Ce type nommé Maxwell dégageait à présent une énergie particulière. Même si j'avais d'excellents yeux, je ne parvenais pas à la voir, mais je la ressentais du fond de mon cœur.

\- Je t'assure, ajouta Maxwell.

Malgré la tentative de Max, Thomas et Lydia la jolie fille blonde, ne semblaient pas trop rassurés. Ils le regardaient tous les deux avec des yeux grands ouverts. Ce qui était assez marrant à voir, en fait.

\- Suite à une histoire compliquée, expliqua la souris, j'ai décidé de sceller son Talent grâce au mien pour... lui éviter d'autres ennuis.

\- Quels genres d'ennuis ? demanda Lydia.

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, dit le concerné.

En privé voulait-il dire. C'était pas grave ! Je comprenais. On avait tous nos secrets, après tout.

\- Mickey, comment as-tu pu sceller son Talent alors que tu ne savais pas que tu en avais un toi-même ? demanda Riku l'argenté.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple sort, du coup j'ai arrêté de m'en servir par la suite, a répondu le Roi.

\- Ça me fait bizarre de retrouver mon Talent après autant d'années, a déclaré Maxwell. Je me demande si je suis totalement rouillé.

Sur ces mots, il se mit à fixer sa Keyblade. Entièrement dorée, elle était constituée d'une garde circulaire et d'une lame longue de soixante-dix centimètres environ, entourée de chacun des deux côtés, de deux lames plus fines et plus grandes que celle du milieu et se croisant au bout de cette dernière, formant ainsi une petite étoile d'or.

Talent, hein ? Sans crier gare, je fis apparaitre _Colère Indigo_, ma Keyblade et je la lançai de toute ma magnifique force vers Maxwell. Mon arme tournoya et s'entoura d'éclairs bleus crépitants. Maxwell leva tranquillement sa Keyblade et une aura de lumière se matérialisa. Puis, elle prit la forme d'un énorme bouclier brillant assez grand pour protéger entièrement le corps de Maxwell. Mon arme ricocha comme un vulgaire caillou au contact de l'aura avant de virevolter quelques mètres plus loin.

Je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Mais je m'en fichais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Thomas.

\- Je voulais juste voir s'il était si "rouillé" que ça, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Relax !

Ils n'avaient pas l'air si rassurés que ça, mais ça m'importait peu. Celui qui m'intéressait, c'était le brun aux yeux verts.

\- Maxwell, c'est quoi ce Talent ?

N'ayant pas l'air choqué de mon attaque, il répondit calmement :

\- Tout ce que j'en sais, c'est que je suis capable de revêtir ma Keyblade, _Arsenal_ _de l'Aube_, d'une aura que je peux modeler pour la faire prendre la forme d'une arme ou d'un bouclier.

\- Ouah, fit Sora en souriant, les mains derrière la tête. Décidément, les Talents, c'est quelque chose.

\- C'est clair, ahyuk ! dit Dingo, le chien.

\- Nous en avons donc tous ? demanda Lydia.

\- Exact, répondis-je.

\- Comment faire pour les réveiller ? me demanda Thomas en me regardant d'une façon étrange.

Dès l'instant où je l'avais vu en sortant du vaisseau, je sus immédiatement qu'il était différent du reste de la troupe. Il avait un truc spécial en lui. Par contre, je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien ou de mal. Mes soupçons furent confirmés lorsque Yuki menaça Thomas avec ses pics de glace. Pendant un court instant, ses yeux devinrent dorés. Je n'avais pas rêvé, c'était sûr. Il avait regardé Yuki avec presque les mêmes yeux avec lesquels il me regardait à présent : des yeux avides de pouvoir.

\- Le bémol, c'est que vous ne pouvez les éveiller que par des situations réelles. L'entraînement, c'est mort. Il faut que le cœur sente au plus profond de lui qu'il est en danger pour faire appel à ses ressources.

Thomas eut l'air de se calmer.

\- Alors vous..., commença-t-il.

Tous les yeux regardèrent Yu et moi avec une profonde tristesse. Comme si nous étions de pauvres petits chiots égarés. Mon amie et moi avions subi ce traitement de nombreuses années durant, sans arrêt. Chaque fois que des gens apprenaient que nous vivions dans la rue, orphelins, les mêmes remarques revenaient en boucle. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient désolés, qu'ils comprenaient... Alors qu'ils ne comprenaient rien. Je... Non. On ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Mais bon, là, je m'égare.

\- Arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça, ha ha !

Mon sourire était un peu forcé , mais ce n'était pas important.

\- Est-ce qu'on en a vraiment besoin ? demanda Kairi, la fille aux cheveux acajou. Je ne tiens pas à ce que nous nous retrouvions encore dans des situations dangereuses...

Ces paroles sentaient fort le sous-entendu à mon avis. Sora eut l'air de le remarquer en répondant :

\- J'avoue que moi non plus, je n'aimerais pas voir mes amis en danger... C'est vrai que nous avons déjà affronté Maléfique et l'Organisation XIII sans Talent. Néanmoins... (Son visage prit un air grave)

Riku, les bras croisés, jeta un coup œil à Sora :

\- Tu l'as aussi remarqué, hein ?

\- Ouais. Et ça sent pas bon.

Voyant nos regards interrogateurs, il ajouta :

\- Il y a quelques mois, pendant l'Examen, Riku et moi avons combattu Xehanort...

\- Celui qui tire les ficelles de l'Organisation, expliqua l'argenté.

\- Donc, reprit Sora, en affrontant Xemnas...

\- Minute, fis-je, ne viens-tu pas de dire que c'était ce Xehanort ?

\- Lors de l'Examen, expliqua Riku, Sora a affronté Xemnas et moi je me suis occupé de Xehanort... En plus jeune.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour faire court, il s'agissait de deux "morceaux" du vrai Xehanort. Comme le reste de l'Organisation, d'ailleurs.

\- Donc... Cette Organisation, se constitue de la même personne... En treize fois ? demanda Thomas, incrédule.

\- En quelque sorte, dit Lea. En gros, Xehanort, le chef, a transmis une partie de son cœur à douze personnes différentes. Pour Xemnas, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Mickey toussa.

\- En me confrontant à Xemnas, reprit Sora, je l'ai senti... Plus fort. Comme si il avait un meilleur contrôle sur ces attaques.

\- Quant à Xehanort jeune, dit Riku, son aptitude à manipuler le temps défiait l'imagination. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de faire ce genre de choses. Heureusement que je pus comprendre quelque chose à ses assauts, sinon...

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il entendait par "ce genre de choses" , mais je n'avais pas envie de le savoir.

\- En gros, dit Sora, être un Porteur de la Keyblade n'est pas forcément évident. Par là j'entends des choses dangereuses à affronter... (Il s'adressa à Thomas et Lydia d'un air extrêmement sérieux) On aimerait pas vous impliquer là-dedans.

Riku et Kairi se mirent à regarder Sora avec les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Il tata son visage un peu partout en louchant ce qui fit sourire Riku et glousser Kairi.

\- Non, dit cette dernière, c'est juste que je suis subjuguée de voir à quel point tu as mûri ces deux dernières années.

\- C'en est effrayant, ajouta Riku.

\- C'est vrai, dit Kairi. Mais qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Sora ?

\- J'ai bien cru qu'il ne grandirait jamais... se moqua Riku.

\- Hé ! s'indigna Sora.

Kairi et Riku éclatèrent de rire. Suivi par Sora puis... Par tout le reste du groupe. Et, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je me mis à rire moi aussi. Je m'attardais sur Thomas et Maxwell, mais Sora aussi était un drôle de numéro. L'atmosphère, sombre de prime abord, fut complètement détendue à cause de la même personne. Et ça faisait du bien. Tellement que même Yuki avait l'air d'apprécier.

\- Tiens ? Viens-tu de sourire, Yuki ? lui chuchotai-je.

Celle-ci se ravisa et regarda ailleurs en croisant les bras, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Je... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans de telles futilités !

\- Hum... Pas franchement convaincant, tout ça.

\- Tais-toi ! rétorqua-t-elle, le teint encore plus rouge.

Je trouvais ça vraiment bien d'avoir des gens zen à ses côtés. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea le hérisson et la souris semblaient vraiment s'y connaître sur les dangers qui nous menaçaient. Ils les avaient même déjà affrontés alors, même en tant que Porteurs de la Keyblade, que pouvait-il bien nous arriver ? Ils avaient l'air sympas, en plus.

Mickey prit alors la parole :

\- Sur cette note joyeuse, je vous propose d'aller manger quelque chose.

Dès que le mot "manger" retentit dans mes oreilles, mon ventre se mit immédiatement à me dire "J'ai faim.". Le gargouillis - plutôt violent, en fait - ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du groupe.

\- Ah, fit Sora en souriant. On dirait qu'Araen est partant.

Et c'était reparti pour un nouveau fou rire. Même Yuki se moquait de moi avec son regard en coin et son sourire espiègle.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Ha ha ! fis-je.

\- Dans ce cas, allons à la salle à manger pour dîner, proposa le Roi en souriant.(Il s'adressa alors à Sora, Kairi et Riku) À moins que vous ne préfériez rentrer sur l'Île ?

\- On va rester plutôt, répondit l'argenté.

\- Nos parents comprendront, ajouta Kairi.

Mickey se tourna ensuite vers Donald et Dingo :

\- Vous pouvez leur montrer le chemin ?

Dingo se mit au garde-à-vous, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission hyper dangereuse.

\- Oui, sire !

Donald le canard lui lança un regard en coin et soupira.

\- Toi aussi, tu as faim on dirait...

Dingo ne répondit pas et marcha à la façon d'un soldat vers la porte de la salle d'Audience. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea et Donald sur ses talons. J'allais les suivre en compagnie de Yuki lorsque j'entendis Mickey interpeller Thomas, Lydia et Maxwell. En temps normal, je me serais attardé un peu plus longtemps afin de satisfaire ma curiosité, mais j'avais faim. Et quand j'avais faim, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt pour moi sauf la nourriture. Donc je décidai de suivre le reste du groupe, une main sur le ventre, les laissant discuter tranquillement.

Ensuite, je me souviens juste avoir parcouru deux ou trois couloirs. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement. Pourquoi ? Je vous l'ai dit, non ? J'avais faim.

Mon estomac fit un salto arrière lorsque l'on arriva dans la salle à manger. Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce rectangulaire aux murs de couleur argentée, de multiples petites lampes se situaient le long du mur avec un magnifique lustre qui pendait au plafond. Au milieu de la pièce se dressait la table à manger la plus grande que j'avais jamais vue: elle devait bien faire six ou sept mètres de long sur trois mètres de large. Mais ce qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était le festin qui se présentait à mes yeux. Imaginez vous une table bien dressée avec des corbeilles de fruits, de la viande bien juteuse qui avaient l'air de tout juste sortir de la cuisson et tous les accompagnements qui allaient avec. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air ne manqua pas de faire gargouiller le ventre à nouveau. Ni une ni deux, je me précipitai sur une des nombreuses chaises autour de la table et attaquai sans pitié le buffet. C'était vraiment délicieux. Je mangeai tellement vite que je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avais déjà terminé mon assiette en quelques secondes à peine.

\- Toujours aussi glouton, on dirait, me dit Yuki, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya les quelques miettes que j'avais autour de la bouche. Je la remerciai d'un signe de la tête avant d'observer le reste du groupe. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Donald et Dingo étaient assis eux aussi autour de la table et bavardaient tous ensemble joyeusement en mangeant. Puis Thomas, Lydia, Maxwell et Mickey pénétrèrent dans la salle, eux aussi. Ils avaient tous un air pensif, surtout Thomas. Mais qu'est-ce que Mickey avait bien pu leur dire ? Néanmoins, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Dès qu'il vit Sora et les autres, son visage se détendit un petit peu. Tous s'amusaient et se racontaient à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Bref, la bonne ambiance.

\- Ils ont vraiment l'air sympa, dis-je. Tu ne crois pas, Yu ?

Yuki but une gorgée d'eau.

\- J'admets qu'ils ne sont pas si... détestables que ça

Elle n'avait pas l'air de croire en ses propres paroles.

\- Tu es dure avec eux quand même, dis-je. Regarde-les.

Elle leva les yeux de son assiette et se mit à observer le reste du groupe qui riait comme jamais. Un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage de Yuki.

\- Tu as peut-être raison...

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Je suis le Grand Araen quand même !

Yuki gloussa, une main devant la bouche. Ce qui était vraiment rare chez ma meilleure amie.

\- Et si on allait faire un peu plus connaissance avec le reste de la troupe plutôt que de rester dans notre coin ?

Yuki et moi avions l'habitude d'être seuls,, sans vraiment personne sur qui compter si ce n'est nous-mêmes. Nous avions déjà rencontré des gens... Mais aucun d'entre eux ne paraissait aussi sympa que Sora et les autres. Attention, je ne dis pas que je leur faisais totalement confiance. C'était juste que je les trouvais accueillants. Je me disais donc que tout ce que nous avions à faire, c'était de nous rapprocher un peu d'eux et de profiter du reste de la soirée. Nous étions en sécurité, maintenant. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais... jusqu'à ce qu'un type déboule dans la salle. Il devait bien mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix et, à en juger par sa corpulence sous son armure, son heaume et son bouclier vert avec le motif noir de souris au milieu, il devait sans doute s'agir d'un garde.

\- Excusez-moi, Sire, mais c'est une urgence ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

Sora et Dingo, la bouche pleine, relevèrent la tête de son assiette. Riku, Kairi, Lea et Donald s'arrêtèrent de manger et Thomas, Lydia et Maxwell, en grande conversation, se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Mickey.

Le garde halleta un moment, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous :

\- La sorcière... Maléfique est apparue !

Mickey en lâcha son verre. Sora et Dingo manquèrent de s'étouffer pendant que le reste du groupe, sauf Thomas, Maxwell et Lydia écarquilla les yeux.

\- Encore elle ?! s'écria Sora.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? s'interrogea Riku.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda Mickey.

\- Dans la salle d'Audience, votre Majesté. Elle est venue avec Pat Hibulaire ! ajouta le garde. Et, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais les habitants sont en grande panique. On fait de notre mieux pour les protéger, Sire !

Le Roi sauta immédiatement de sa chaise et fit apparaître sa Keyblade.

\- Allons-y !

Puis il sortit de la pièce en courant, l'air déterminé. Suivi par le reste du groupe et le garde. Yuki et moi échangeâmes un regard.

\- Ça a l'air grave, dis-je. Suivons-les.

Mon amie hocha la tête. Je jetai un dernier un coup d'œil triste au buffet. Puis, je quittai la salle, avec Yuki sur mes talons, en me promettant que je finirai le reste en revenant juste après. Mais, malheureusement, je me trompais lourdement.

À peine sommes-nous arrivés dans la salle, que je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Déjà, la salle était anormalement sombre, bercée par une lumière verte relativement inquiétante - pas pour moi, évidemment -. Lorsque le groupe s'avança un peu plus, on distingua une silhouette sombre au niveau du trône.

Mickey, en tête du groupe, tendit un bras pour nous faire signe de nous arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... Maléfique ? demanda Mickey avec colère.

Au nom de "Maléfique", la silhouette se leva et des flammes vertes apparurent autour d'elle. Là, nous pûmes voir à quoi elle ressemblait réellement. Je n'avais jamais vu de sorcières de ma vie, mais dès que les flammes l'éclairèrent, le mot "Sorcière" apparut distinctement dans mon esprit. Il s'agissait d'une femme en longue robe noire équipée d'un long sceptre. Elle avait la peau verdâtre et sa tête me faisait penser à celle d'un taureau à cause de ses cheveux en forme de deux cornes. À moins que ce ne fût un couvre-chef ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'impatienta le Roi. Est-ce encore pour les données des mondes que tu es là ?

\- Exactement, petite souris... Mais sache que je sais déjà où chercher, à présent.

Dès que la femme eut fini sa phrase, Thomas et Lydia se figèrent, les yeux écarquillés, regardant avec effroi la nouvelle venue.

\- C'est elle... murmura Thomas

\- Il n'y a pas de doutes... renchérit Lydia.

\- Et où ça, sorcière ? demanda Donald, sur ses gardes.

\- Les données de votre monde se trouvaient sous vos yeux depuis le début. Vraiment sous vos yeux.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils racontaient, mais à en juger par la tête de Mickey, Sora, Donald, Dingo, Kairi et Riku, ça avait l'air grave.

Le Roi baissa la tête, l'air perplexe. Après un instant, il se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard effrayé :

\- La Pierre Angulaire de Lumière !

Maléfique esquissa un sourire et fit mine d'applaudir.

\- Mais comment... ?

Maléfique caressa son sceptre, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

\- À mon avis, dit-elle, tu ne devrais pas juste t'inquiéter de cela...

C'est alors que des cris de frayeur provenant de la ville retentirent. Que se passait-il de leur côté ?

\- Séparons-nous ! suggéra Mickey. Le premier groupe devra empêcher Maléfique de mettre la main sur la Pierre et l'autre ira protéger les habitants.

Dès que Mickey eut fini sa phrase, le sceptre de la sorcière scintilla d'une lueur verte et quatre flammes en sortirent en direction de Sora, Lea, Yuki et moi. Aucun de nous n'eut le temps de faire autre chose que de fermer les yeux, par réflexe, sauf Sora qui tenta une parade avec son arme. J'eus vraiment peur que ces flammes ne me brûlent, mais, en ouvrant les yeux, je fus soulagé de voir que j'étais encore indemne. À la différence que je me trouvais juste devant la salle d'Audience, avec Yuki, Sora et Lea. Nous eûmes un long moment d'incompréhension. Puis, sans se poser plus de questions, nous essayâmes d'entrer à nouveau lorsque des flammes vertes nous barrèrent le chemin sur le pas de la porte géante. Nous étions incapables de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

\- Les gars ! hurla Sora, paniqué.

Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement un moyen de passer. Ne voyant aucune issue, il dit à Riku :

\- Essayons d'éteindre ces flammes.

L'argenté, un peu inquiet, hocha la tête et fit apparaître sa Keyblade.

-_ Glacier X_ ! hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

Un énorme bloc de glace apparut devant chacune de leur arme et fut envoyé sur les bases des flammes. Malheureusement, à la surprise générale, les blocs de glace fondirent brusquement et les flammes devinrent encore plus grandes et plus vives.

Derrière eux, Maléfique gloussa cruellement.

\- Je ne vous conseille pas la magie, ignares, se moqua-t-elle. Mes flammes les absorbent.

Sora fit la grimace.

\- Bon, fit-il, on se rejoindra plus tard.

\- Faites votre possible pour protéger les habitants, ordonna Mickey. Je... Je vous en prie.

Sa voix tremblait et il serrait les poings tellement fort que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait se briser les doigts. Même si j'avais toujours du mal l'idée que cette souris géante dirige le royaume, il était indéniable qu'elle tenait réellement à son peuple : Mickey était un véritable Roi. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de Sora. Puis, Donald et Dingo lui posèrent une main sur l'épaule en lui lançant un regard d'encouragement. Mickey se ressaisit et fit un signe de la tête en direction de notre groupe, qu'on lui rendit.

Sora fit volte-face.

\- Allons-y.

Nous nous apprêtions à courir lorsqu'une voix retentit dans l'obscurité :

\- Pas si vite, les mioches !

De nulle part, une silhouette se dessina dans l'ombre puis s'avança vers nous. À la lueur des flammes, nous pûmes nous apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un genre de grand et gros chat noir de deux mètres de haut, je dirais.

\- Pat ! s'écria Sora, en colère. Il manquait plus que ça...

Le gros chat nommé Pat se mit à sourire méchamment en nous regardant, l'air satisfait.

\- Il est là pour nous retenir, remarqua Yuki.

\- Eh oui, fit Pat. (Il tapota son torse du doigt.) Je suis de retour !

Avec son attitude et sa combinaison haute en couleur, il me faisait penser à un personnage tout droit sorti d'un dessin animé.

Des hurlements provenant de la ville retentirent à nouveau.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, recommanda Lea.

\- Bonne idée, acquiesçai-je.

\- On a juste à lui botter le train une nouvelle fois, dit Sora. Ensuite, on se dépêchera se secourir les habitants !

Pat eut un petit rire.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, les gars, ça sera différent cette fois-ci.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas t'enfuir encore plus vite ? rétorqua Sora.

Le chat ne répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi, il fit un geste étrange dans l'air - comme s'il dessinait - et une grande bombe noire de taille humaine ressemblant à celle des dessins animés apparut. Si ce truc explosait...

\- Yuki ! hurlai-je.

Heureusement, elle avait compris avant même que je ne l'interpelle. En une fraction de seconde, elle sortit son flacon de sa poche et jeta son contenu au-dessus de nos têtes, Keyblade à la main. Elle fit un arc de cercle avec son arme et l'eau prit la forme d'un dôme assez grand pour que Yuki, Lea, Sora et moi puissions nous y tenir. La bombe explosa dans un bruit qui aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui - sauf moi, bien sûr - en soulevant un nuage de fumée. Je m'attendais à ce que la bombe fasse aussi des dégâts au chat, mais, lorsque la fumée se dissipa, on vit que Pat se trouvait maintenant derrière un bouclier translucide, riant aux éclats. Puis, notre dôme de glace se brisa.

\- C'était vraiment puissant, dit Yuki.

\- Bien sûr, renchérit Pat.

Sora, qui était tombé, se redressa. Le chat agita encore sa patte dans les airs et une ribambelle de pistolets apparurent tout autour de nous, armés. Sora se mit en garde et Lea fit apparaitre ses chakrams rouges. Nous étions tous prêts à nous battre contre ce vilain Matou. Ce dernier arborait un sourire cruel pendant que les hurlements perçants des habitants retentissaient dans nos oreilles. Je ne tenais pas franchement à eux, mais ils ne méritaient pas ça. Je me mis à serrer très fort _Colère Indigo_. Il fallait vraiment que l'on se bouge.

\- Il a raison, dit Sora, les yeux fixés sur Pat. Ça va être différent, cette fois-ci.


	11. Assaut nocturne, deuxième partie (Kairi)

_Fais attention, Sora_, pensai-je en regardant Sora s'éloigner petit à petit. J'espérais qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Après tout, il avait déjà survécu à de nombreuses épreuves. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?

Je sentis une main ferme se poser sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et je vis Riku qui me souriait. Cela suffit pour m'encourager. Et puis, il y avait d'autres choses dont il fallait que nous nous occupions.

\- Si vous avez fini...

Le groupe entier fit volte-face. Maléfique, la sorcière, se leva nonchalamment du trône du Roi Mickey avant d'admirer son sceptre.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Riku sur un ton rageur.

La question se posait : n'aurait-il pas été plus simple de nous éliminer en une fois, lorsque nous étions tous présent ? Pourquoi nous séparer ?

Maléfique eut un rictus cruel.

\- J'avais juste envie que Pat fasse joujou avec son nouveau pouvoir.

\- Quel nouveau pouvoir ? Demanda Mickey.

La sorcière ignora sa question.

\- J'ai aussi besoin de me tester, un peu.

Aucun d'entre nous n'avait l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Néanmoins, tout le monde se mit en garde : Riku fit apparaitre Poing du jour, une Keyblade de taille moyenne majoritairement violette dont la lame faisait penser à une aile de chauves-souris et Mickey avait Stella dans les mains. Lydia était aussi équipée d'une Keyblade : une épée-clef entièrement bleue ciel avec une garde, de forme ovale, et une lame qui se composait de deux tiges de longueurs différentes, se recourbant en spirale à l'extrémité. Thomas tenait à présent dans ses main sa Keyblade aux deux faces étranges.

Maléfique arbora un sourire. Un sourire froid. Je resserai ma prise sur ma Keyblade, Appel du Destin. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain, la sorcière brandit son sceptre en l'air. Quatre cercles de flammes vertes apparurent devant elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Donald n'eut même pas le temps de finir. De chacun des cercles sortirent des créatures faisant beaucoup penser à des Ombres : elles devaient bien faire une cinquantaine de centimètres avec quatre petites pattes griffues entourées de flammes vertes. Non. En fait, le corps entier des bestioles était une flamme.

\- Il ne faut pas que ces choses nous touchent, déclara Riku.

\- Effectivement, je vous le déconseille, aquiesca Maléfique.

Puis, elle leva les bras en l'air.

\- Attaquez, mes serviteurs !

Sur ces mots, les créatures se mirent à se ruer vers nous. Même si elle ressemblaient aux Ombres, elles étaient bien plus rapide. Trop rapide. L'une d'entre elle faillit m'entailler le bras mais un coup de Keyblade la faucha en plein vol, ne laissant qu'une trainée de cendres émeraude.

\- Fais attention, me dit Riku.

Abasourdie d'abord, je me ressaisis rapidement. Ma prise se ressera sur Appel du Destin. Je n'avais peut être pas autant d'expérience que Sora ou Riku, mais il n'empêche que je devais plus être un poids pour eux. Je m'en était fait la promesse. C'est alors que les trois autres créatures attaquèrent. Donald brandit son sceptre en l'air et un éclair sorti de nulle part vint frapper l'une d'entre elle, la faisant disparaitre. Dingo lança son bouclier sur une autre, la réduisant en poussière. Enfin, d'un coup d'épée, Lydia envoya un coup de vent en direction de la dernière créature. Celle-ci fut projetée contre un mur et se réduisit en cendres. On croyait s'être débarrassé de ces créatures... Jusqu'à ce que les cercles firent apparaitre chacun, un de plus. Puis deux. Puis trois. Peu après, une cinquantaine de ces choses nous faisaient face, prête à nous lacérer.

\- Ça se complique, dit Maxwell, dont la voix trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

Devant nous, les créatures avançaient vers nous lentement, toute griffe dehors, les yeux brillant de méchanceté. Tandis que, dans notre dos, des flammes vertes barraient le pas de la porte. Nous n'avions pas le choix : c'était tenir ou mourir.

C'est alors que Mickey s'adressa au garde :

\- Vous êtes une recrue, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme en armure tremblait de la tête au pieds. Il avait du mal à tenir sa lance qui semblait trop lourde pour lui.

\- Oui, oui, Sire ! Je... Je m'appelle Ophélio !

Mickey posa sa main sur la lance du dit Ophélio.

\- Reste en arrière, pour ton bien.

Le garde voulut protester, mais il fit oui de la tête avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

\- Allez-y, mes serviteurs ! ordonna Maléfique.

La horde de monstres passa à l'attaque. Donald commença à lancer des sorts vers les monstres, tantôt Brasier, tantot Glacier, tantôt Foudre. Les créatures qui recevaient chacun des sorts se désintégraient automatiquement. Dingo restait autour de Donald en se chargeant d'éliminer les éventuels monstres que Donald manquait. Maxwell défendait Thomas qui abattait des monstres de temps à autres en plaçant un bouclier d'aura devant lui tandis que Lydia envoyait des coups de vents en direction du groupe de monstres. Mickey et Riku était sur le point de se ruer vers la horde lorsque je le retins.

\- Je viens avec vous, dis-je.

Riku parut hésiter un instant, mais il se ravissa :

\- Ça marche. Mais fais attention, on ne sait pas de quoi ces choses sont capables.

Je fis oui de la tête. Mickey se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe :

\- Couvrez-nous, les amis ! On se charge des cercles de lumière !

C'était la choses à faire. Les monstres affluaient par ce chemin de plus en plus. Riku, le Roi et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les cercles. Arrivé devant la horde, d'un commun accord, nous nous séparâmes pour nous occuper d'un cercle chacun. Cependant, avant que nous puissions nous disperser, nous nous retrouvâmes soudainement encerclés de toute part. Ces monstres avaient surgi bien trop vite pour que nous les voyions venir.

\- Mais que sont ces créatures à la fin ?

Maléfique fixa l'argenté :

\- Des Ombrâmes, mon cher Riku. Des créatures plus dangereuses que les Ombres, si vous voulez mon avis.

Avant que les créatures ne pensèrent à attaquer, Mickey fit un salto arrière par-dessus deux monstres qu'il détruisit d'un coup de Chaîne Royale D. dans les airs. Puis, Riku et moi fauchâmes ceux qui restaient autour de nous. Ils disparaissèrent en ne laissant que des cendres derrière eux.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant !

Riku brandit sa Keyblade en l'air.

\- On va se débarrasser d'eux en une attaque, dit-il.

Une énorme boule de feu flamboyante se forma au bout de Poing du jour, éclairant la pièce d'un éclat rouge. Puis, de nombreuses petites sphères enflammées en jaillirent et partirent dans toutes les directions.

\- Il ne risque pas de nous toucher avec ça ? demanda Lydia, apeurée.

\- Non, répondit Maxwell. Regarde bien.

On aurait pu penser que les boules de feu partaient dans toutes les directions mais ce n'était pas le cas. En observant un peu, on remarquait que les sphères ne se dirigeaient pas au hasard : mais vers les monstres qui nous entouraient. Un à un, dès qu'ils étaient touchés, il se vaporisaient aussitôt. Riku m'avait déjà parlé de cette attaque. Il s'agissait d'un sort très puissant que seuls ceux se servant de la magie depuis un long moment savent faire. Un sort permettant de créer une gigantesque sphère de feu qui donnaient naissance à de nombreuses boules de flammes meurtrières : c'était...

\- Éclatement Brasier X !

Les Ombrames furent détruits petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que quelques uns.

\- Occupez-vous de Maléfique ! ordonna Riku, la Keyblade toujours en l'air.

Nous étions tous d'accord : pour empêcher les monstres de revenir, il fallait en détruire la source.

\- Laissez-moi faire, dit Lydia.

D'un geste vif, elle donna un coup de Keyblade en direction de Maléfique. Un puissant bruit de vent se fit entendre pendant plusieurs secondes... Mais rien ne se passa. La sorcière était toujours là, indemne. Lydia fixa Maléfique, abasourdie.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Bien tenté mais...

La sorcière brandit son sceptre en l'air et une barrière verdâtre aussi grande qu'un mur de la salle d'Audience.

-... Pendant que vous vous amusiez avec mes créatures, j'en ai profité pour...

Une Keyblade entourée d'une aura de lumière vint à toute vitesse en direction de Maléfique. Au moment où elle rencontra la barrière, le choc produisit des avant de ricocher quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Oups, fit la voix de Maxwell. Désolé sorcière, j'avais vu une ouverture.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait une position étrange, avec la main gauche devant et la droite derrière, comme si il venait de tirer à l'arc. Puis, il se gratta la tête et bailla.

Maléfique eut l'air irritée.

\- Très bien. Ceci fait, il est temps que j'aille récupérer ce pour quoi je suis venue.

Elle brandit son sceptre une nouvelle fois qui se mit à scintiller. C'est alors qu'un mur de flammes vertes de plusieurs mètres de haut apparut devant la porte de la salle.

\- Ça sent pas bon, dit Donald.

Il avait raison : soudain, le mur de flammes se rapprocha lentement de nous. Ce n'était pas très rapide, mais il n'empêche que ces flammes semblaient légèrement différentes des autres : brillantes d'un éclat plus vif. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles pouvaient me faire... Et je n'avais pas envie de le savoir. Toujours était-il que le feu continuait à approcher. Thomas et Lydia regardaient le mur de flammes d'un air terrifié, Donald et Dingo s'aggripaient l'un à l'autre, mon ami Riku - qui avait arrêté le sort - fixait le sol, en colère, Mickey serrait Stella jusqu'à en avoir les mains qui tremblaient et Maxwell ne lâchait pas Maléfique des yeux. Quant à moi... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Une fois de plus. Je me sentais inutile, incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Exactement comme les deux années précédentes, où je ne pouvais qu'attendre le retour de Sora et Riku... Un retour qui n'aurait peut être jamais pu arriver. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. C'était trop. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant au niveau de ma poitrine. J'avais peur, c'était vrai, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre de mêlé à ça : de la colère. Envers Maléfique qui nous mettait tous en danger mais aussi envers moi, pour ne pas pouvoir agir. Néanmoins, cette colère se mua volonté de protéger mes amis. Il était hors de question qu'il leur arrive malheur ! Appel du Destin se mit à scintiller légèrement. Était-ce une réponse ?

C'est alors que, suivant mon instinct, je brandis ma Keyblade avant de frapper violemment le sol de toutes mes forces. Une onde de choc de lumière générée par l'impact envahit alors la pièce. Puis, je relevais la tête. À ma grande surprise, le mur de flammes vertes avait disparu mais il n'y avait pas que ça : toutes les flammes de Maléfique avaient disparu ainsi que les cercles.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Même ceux de Maléfique. C'est alors que Riku s'approcha.

\- Kairi, dit-il, comment...

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque, soudainement, je me sentis mal.

Mon ami parut le remarquer.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je voulus faire "oui" de la tête mais je n'en étais pas capable.J'avais la sensation que quelque chose en moi risquait d'exploser. Ma vision se troublait. Je pouvais à peine marcher. Je ne savais pas ce qui était en moi mais elle me détruisait de l'intérieur. Néanmoins, je sentais que je pouvais la relâcher.

Soudain, je ne pus plus tenir. D'un geste brusque, j'écartais Riku pour avoir la sorcière dans mon champs de vision. Puis, je donnai un coup en arc de cercle dans sa direction avec mon épée. C'est alors qu'un amas de flammes vertes en forme de croissant de lune se matérialisa avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers Maléfique, brisant la barrière. Surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit le coup de plein fouet.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit. Puis... Silence. On n'entendait plus que nos respirations saccadées dans la pénombre de la pièce. Nous échangions tous des regards inquiets, osant à peine prononcer un mot.

\- On dirait que je vais devoir user d'autre chose... retentit une voix féminine.

\- Cette Maléfique... dit Thomas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à la fin ?

\- Thomas Aiden, comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec mon subordonné ? continua la voix de la sorcière.

Son subordonné ? Voulait-elle parler du Darkside qu'il a vaincu ?

\- C... Comment vous...

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce vieux fou te manifeste autant d'intérêt. Tu n'es qu'un faible sachant à peine manier sa Keyblade. Quel gâchis ! Quant à ton Talent...

De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon Talent ? rétorqua Thomas sur un ton de defi.

\- ...Enfin, le petit Roi devrait déjà l'avoir remarqué...

Je ne le voyais pas très bien, mais j'étais sûre que Thomas jetait un coup d'œil à Mickey.

\- Quant à ton monde, poursuivit-elle, es-tu certain qu'il est à l'abri ?

\- Ne me dit pas que... tu comptes les mettre en danger ? dit-il, la voix tremblante de colère.

\- Non... fit Lydia, une main devant la bouche.

Maléfique éclata d'un rire cruel.

\- Peu importe. Sachez que vous avez eu tort de me défier !

Soudain, une lumière vive éclaira la pièce d'un éclat émeraude. Puis, des flammes de la même couleurs apparurent un peu partout dans la pièce. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Là où la sorcière se tenait plus tôt se dressait à présent un immense dragon à la peau sombre et aux yeux entièrement verts brillants emplis de cruauté. Il devait bien faire une huit mètres de haut et était presque aussi large que la salle.

\- C'est mauvais, fit Mickey.

J'entendis Donald et Dingo pousser des hurlements.

\- Cette chose, dis-je, c'est... Maléfique ?

Riku hocha la tête, l'air grave. Comment étions-nous supposés affronter une telle chose ?

C'est alors que le dragon se tourna vers Thomas qui, lui, fixait le sol les poings serrés avant d'ouvrir la gueule. Lydia fut la premiere à se rendre compte du danger qu'il courait.

\- Thomas ! Attention !

C'était trop tard. Le pauvre reçut les flammes de plein fouet, levant de la fumée.

\- Thomas ! hurla Lydia.

Je mis la main devant la bouche. Riku et Mickey ouvrirent grand les yeux tandis que Donald et Dingo ne bougeaient plus. Un silence pesant s'abbatit sur le groupe. On entendait plus que Lydia appeler Thomas encore et encore pendant que le dragon la fixait. Il ne pouvait pas être... Non... Pas lui...

C'est alors qu'une main obscure sortit de la fumée et la balaya d'un revers de main puissant. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu et on put voir un garçon. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et s'entourait d'une aura noir. Lydia s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

\- Qui... Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle avait raison de se poser cette question.

Thomas ignora Lydia et s'adressa à Maléfique, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Là, tu m'as vraiment mis en colère.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. C'est alors que je m'approchai de Thomas. Lentement... Lentement... Une fois devant lui, je compris d'où venait ma crainte : la lumière des flammes violettes se reflétait à présent sur son visage, laissant apparaitre ce que j'aurais souhaité ne plus jamais voir : des yeux de couleur dorée.


	12. Assaut norturne, troisième partie (Lea)

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un gros chat noir comme ce Pat nous cause autant de problèmes. Déjà, laissez-moi vous raconter la situation : Sora, Araen, Yuki et moi-même avions étés séparés du reste du groupe à cause du feu étrange de Maléfique. On avait prévu de se rendre en ville pour assurer la sécurité des habitants mais ce fichu animal nous barrait le chemin. Je pensais que nous puissions nous en occuper facilement mais sa bombe géante qui manqua de tous nous éliminer si Yuki ne nous avait pas protégé avec son dôme de glace me fit rapidement changer d'avis. Outre la bombe, c'était le geste bizarre de Pat avant que cette dernière ne soit apparue qui m'intriguait le plus.

Je pensai que Sora l'avait remarqué.

" Tu trouves pas ce geste un peu étrange ? demandai-je.

\- Ouais, répondit-il. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il fait.

Araen épousseta un reste de dôme de glace de son épaule.

\- Tiens ? Tu as vu quelque chose, Yu ? demanda-t-il en direction de son amie.

Cette dernière sortit un autre flacon d'eau de sa poche. C'était à se demander combien elle en avait.

\- Peu avant de faire apparaitre sa bombe, il a fait un cercle dans l'air du bout des doigts.

Sora haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux dire... Comme s'il dessinait ?

Un dessin ? Si c'était vraiment ça, on était mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez, vous ? s'impatienta le gros chat noir. Vous attendez quoi pour vous battre ? Oh oh !

Il serra les poings et se mit en garde en donnant des petits coups, comme un prétendu boxeur.

C'est alors qu'une Keyblade fusa droit sur lui en tournoyant. Elle atteignit Pat en pleine tête avant de rebondir quelques mètres plus loin. Sora tendit la main et Chaîne Royale réapparut dans sa paume. Pat atterrit sur son arrière-train, des étoiles tournant devant ses yeux.

\- On a pas le temps, dit-il. Il faut qu'on empêche Maléfique d'assouvir son plan !

\- Quel est son plan, au juste ? demanda Araen.

\- Si c'est bien ce que je crois, leur but est de s'emparer de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Araen.

Sora n'eut pas le temps de répondre : une nouvelle bombe sortit de nulle part fusa sur lui. Il tenta une parade mais la bombe allait beaucoup trop vite. Heureusement, Araen fut plus rapide : il donna un coup de Keyblade bien placé dans cette dernière, la renvoyant ainsi vers Pat. Voyant la bombe lui arriver dessus, il continua d'arborer son sourire de... Euh... "méchant" avant d'agiter à nouveau sa main en l'air. C'est alors que des filets de court de tennis apparut et renvoya la bombe vers nous. Yuki envoya de l'eau en l'air. La flaque prit la forme d'une flèche qu'elle lança en plein sur la bombe. Cette dernière explosa à son contact, en propageant, à notre grande surprise, des paillettes et des serpentins... Ce qui eut pour effet de me taper sur le système.

Sora et Araen écarquillèrent les yeux tandis que Yuki leva simplement un sourcil.

\- Euh... fit Araen.

Pat éclata de rire.

\- Allez les gamins ! On s'amuse encore un peu ?

Yuki soupira.

\- Son comportement me répugne au plus haut point.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Il commençait à l'énerver petit à petit, ce chat.

\- Passons à l'étape supérieure, ajouta-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il envoya une main en l'air et entreprit de faire des traits difformes dans tout les sens. C'est alors que des cordes apparurent de nulle part et enroulèrent Yuki et Araen, qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Araen gigota dans tous les sens en proférant des insultes que je ne vous dirai pas et Yuki essaya calmement de dégager ses mains.

\- C'est pas vrai ! dit Sora. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trancher les cordes !

Araen lança en direction de Pat un dernier juron - que je ne vous dirai toujours pas - avant de répondre à Sora :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, vieux. Occupez-vous d'abord de ce gros chat qui nous tape sur les nerfs.

Après un certain moment, il finit par acquiescer. C'est alors que j'entraperçus dans l'obscurité quelque chose foncer vers lui en tournoyant. Sora le remarqua à temps. D'une roulade sur le côté, il parvint à esquiver l'objet. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il s'écrasa au sol que nous pûmes ce que c'était : il s'agissait d'une énorme enclume avec écrit " 1 T " en blanc. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les capacités de ce chat semblaient tout droit sortie d'une bande dessinée. Néanmoins...

\- Il est puissant, dit Sora. Il l'est bien plus depuis la dernière fois.

\- Si c'est bien ce que je pense...

Je fis volte-face. Araen se débarrassait des dernières cordes en se frottant les mains, l'air de rien. Tandis que Yuki époussetait ses manches, des morceaux de glaces autour d'elle.

\- ... Il s'agirait de son Talent, termina Araen.

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

\- Le... Talent de Pat ? Créer tout ce qu'il veut rien qu'en dessinant avec sa main... C'est puissant !

Le chat bomba le torse, visiblement fier de lui.

\- Peut-être, mais...

Araen bomba le torse lui aussi, mis une main sur les hanches et pointa du doigt le chat d'un air de défi.

\- Tes cordes ne peuvent rien face à quelqu'un tel que moi ! Je suis le Grand Araen, celui qui te mettra au tapis !

Et il éclata d'un rire faussement maléfique. Je dois avouer qu'il me fatiguait un peu. Et je n'étais pas le seul : Yuki lui lançait un regard exaspéré. Quant à Sora, il se mit à sourire.

\- Tu as raison, Araen. Pas moyen qu'on perde face à lui !

\- Je vous conseille pas de baisser votre garde, les morveux ! dit Pat.

Tout le groupe se tourna alors vers lui. C'est alors que nous le vîmes sur une plateforme haute de plusieurs mètres avec... Quatres revolvers géants devant lui, tous dirigés vers chacun d'entre nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous sortir ? dis-je.

Ces armes semblaient vraiment dangereuses et, à en juger par leur taille, les balles risqueraient d'être de l'envergure d'un ballon de fruitball. Un "clic" se fit entendre. Les revolvers étaient prêts à tirer.

\- Soyez prêts, dis-je aux autres. Va falloir qu'on saute au bon moment...

Sora et Araen hochèrent la tête tandis que Yuki ne fit qu'un simple "hum-hum". Décidément, cette fille... Toujours était-il que nous restions tous sur nos gardes, prêts à esquiver et contre-attaquer. Mais plus je réfléchissais, plus je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée.

\- Bang ! Hurla Pat.

Je m'attendais ce que n'importe quoi sorte des canons des revolvers... Sauf à des drapeau rouges avec écrit " Bang " en jaune dessus. Une fois de plus le chat s'était moqué de nous. Et là, s'en était trop pour moi. J'avais - et j'ai toujours - horreur que l'on me prenne pour un idiot.

\- Qu'est-ce ce que...

Sora n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les drapeaux furent soudainement propulsés vers nous à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tout le monde fut prit de court... Sauf moi.

\- Maintenant ! ordonnai-je.

Le groupe s'exécuta, esquivant de peu les drapeaux meurtriers. Une fois au sol, Araen s'adressa à son amie :

\- Yuki, tu sais ce que t'as à faire.

\- Oui.

C'est alors qu'Araen se précipita vers Pat, Sora et moi sur ses talons. Pendant ce temps, Yuki envoya de l'eau dans la direction du chat avec, non pas un, mais trois flacons. Avec une Keyblade dans la main, elle fit un arc de cercle et l'eau se modela pour prendre la forme de pics avant de se congeler. Elle pointa alors sa Keyblade vers Pat Hibulaire. Aussitôt, les pics de glace se dirigèrent vers lui. Le chat prit peur et essaya de reculer... Avant de se rendre compte qu'il était sur une petite plateforme de dix mètres de haut et que ses revolvers avaient disparu.

\- Ou là ! fit-il.

Soudain, Araen fit un saut en arrière et prit soin de diriger sa Keyblade vers les morceaux de glace. Son arme s'entoura d'éclairs bleutés dans un bruit de crépitement de plus en plus puissant.

\- Bang ! Hurla-t-il.

Un puissant éclair bleu partit de sa Keyblade et atteignit les pics de glace tour à tour, les faisant éclater en poussières blanches. Pat tituba jusqu'au bord de la plateforme avant de tomber. Sora fit un énorme bond vers lui. Puis, il donna trois coups de Keyblade horizontaux encore et encore avant d'enchaîner avec quatre coups dévastateurs qui envoyèrent valdinguer Pat au loin.

\- Pas mal, Sora ! le felicitai-je.

\- Merci, mon pote ! À toi de jouer, maintenant !

Le chat n'était pas encore au sol. Et ça, c'était parfait. Rapidement, je me plaçai non loin de lui avant de lever un de mes chakrams en l'air.

\- Brûle !

Une colonne de feu flamboyante apparut, enveloppant complètement le chat. Je m'attendais à ce que les flammes illuminent le lieu où nous étions... Mais, au lieu de quoi, l'endroit restait à peine éclairé. La colonne de feu disparut, révélant un Pat inconscient, au sol et tout fumant.

Sora me rejoignit.

\- C'est étrange, dit-il. Tes flammes étaient puissantes, pourtant cet endroit reste aussi obscur qu'il ne l'était.

\- Ah, tu l'as aussi remarqué.

Nous nous trouvions devant la salle d'Audience où nous avions laissés le reste du groupe de force, à cause de Maléfique. Depuis son arrivée, ce château, pourtant si illuminé d'habitude, était devenu très sombre. Notre seule source de lumière - plus ou moins - était les flammes vertes de la sorcière provenant de la pièce derrière nous, mais tout restait obscur.

\- Bon, fit Araen. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de...

Soudain, l'éclat des flammes disparut. Araen, Sora et moi fîmes volte-face.

\- Il a l'air de se passer quelque chose de l'autre côté, dit Araen.

\- Super ! fit Sora. On les rejoint dès qu'on aura vu ce qu'il se passe avec les habitants.

En parlant des habitants...

\- D'ailleurs, remarquai-je, vous avez pas impression que c'est un peu trop calme.

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille.

\- Bien vu, dit Araen.

Sora se mit à réfléchir.

\- Allons voir ce qui se passe. Pat ne devrait plus...

\- Parle pas trop vite !

La voix ayant brusquement prononcé ces mots avait l'air de venir de partout à la fois. Et ce ton... C'était le chat ? Mais on l'avait battu quelques minutes plus tôt, il se trouvait même devant nous...

\- Euh... Les gars ?

Araen s'approcha de nous, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose.

\- Il y a un truc qui va pas. Regardez ça.

Il pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière nous. On fit volte-face... Et je crois bien ne pas avoir compris ce que je voyais. À l'endroit où Pat se tenait inconscient quelques minutes plus tôt, il y avait une énorme tâche noire.

Sora s'accroupit et la toucha du doigt.

\- On dirait de l'encre.

\- D'accord... Mais où est Pat ?

\- Ici, dit une voix.

Tout le groupe se dirigea vers la l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix. Le chat s'y trouvait.

\- Par ici, dit à nouveau la voix de Pat.

Cette fois-ci, elle provenait de l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Comment c'est possible ? fit Sora. Il est devant nous, non ?

C'est alors que des "Ici ! " et des "Par là, morveux ! " fusèrent dans tous les sens, toutes mes voix étant celle de Pat.

\- On dirait qu'on va avoir droit à un nouveau tour..., dis-je.

C'est alors que Pat sortit de l'obscurité. Puis, un autre Pat. Puis, deux autres. Puis trois. Après quelques minutes, on se retrouva complètement encerclés par une vingtaine de gros chats avec des sourires narquois au visage.

\- Ça va être plus long que prévu, déclarai-je.

\- C'est pas grave, répondit Sora. On a juste à s'occuper d'eux, pas vrai ? On trouvera forcément le vrai !

Décidément, sa bonne humeur n'a pas de limites. Et c'est ce que j'aime bien chez lui.

Araen siffla.

\- Ce matou en a dans le ventre, dit-il. Mais...

Sa Keyblade s'entoura de petits éclairs indigo.

\- ... Ce sera pas suffisant face au Grand Araen !

C'est alors qu'il fonça dans le tas tête baissée, Yuki à ses côtés.

\- À notre tour, me dit Sora. C'est parti !

Armé de la Keyblade, il fit un bond vers un des Pat avant d'asséner son arme sur la tête. Puis, il fit un moulinet et assoma d'autres Pat qui venaient sur lui. Soudain, ce fut mon tour. Un des chat m'attaqua en tentant d'asséner un des ses gros poings sur mon torse. Je pus esquiver facilement avant de contre-attaquer avec un coup de chakram en diagonale qui me fit tomber en arrière. Cependant, il se releva avec un " Dommage, gamin ! ". D'autres Pat s'approchèrent. Je lançai mes armes sur chacun d'entre eux ce qui les fit chuter. Mais il se relevèrent. Je recommençai encore à plusieurs reprises, mais rien n'y faisait : ils se redressaient encore et encore. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait se débarrasser d'eux ?

C'est alors que j'entendis Araen hurler :

\- Vous devez privilégier la magie, les gars ! C'est plus efficace !

Je n'aimais pas recevoir des ordres, surtout venant d'un gamin. Mais, on n'avait pas trop le choix. Mes chakrams s'embrasèrent. Soudain, un des Pat tenta de m'attaquer dans le dos. Ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir, c'est que lorsque l'on cherche à frapper quelqu'un par derrière, hurler " Tu vas voir ! " dans le dos de sa cible n'est pas forcément une très bonne idée. Pas besoin d'être un assassin pour le savoir. Je n'ai eu qu'à esquiver d'un pas sur le côté et à donner un coup du talon. Il trébucha en avant, le laissant son dos parfaitement exposé pour une attaque de chakram enflammé bien plaçé. "Pat" se transforma en flaque d'encre sur le coup. Ce n'était pas le vrai, non plus. Apparemment, on devait continuer jusqu'à trouver le vrai. Ça allait vraiment être embêtant... Dommage qu'on n'avait pas le choix. Trois autres s'approchèrent, prêt à passer à l'attaque. J'envoyai un de mes chakrams embrasés sur l'un d'entre eux tandis que le deuxième reçut mon autre chakram. Le dernier Pat reçut un coup de pieds chassé en plein ventre. Il tituba en arrière pendant que l'un de mes chakrams revînt dans ma main. Sans lui laisser le temps de se rétablir, je lui assénai un coup fatal, le transformant en tâche d'encre comme les autres.

\- On dirait que vous ne valez rien...

Je reçus un puissant coup de poing dans le dos qui m'arracha un hurlement de douleur.

Sora élimina un des Pat avec un sort Brasier.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, Lea ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'assaillant reçut un joli coup de chakram en feu.

\- Non, je peux écraser ces minables.

Ils commençaient à m'énerver, ces guignols. Je lançai mes chakrams sur chacun d'entre eux de plus en plus rapidement. Puis, je dis tournoyer une de mes armes dans leur direction pour réaliser un sort Brasier un peu particulier. Mon chakram créa une boule de feu flamboyante qui se dirigea vers l'un d'eux. Le "Pat" ciblé se liquéfia en tâche d'encre. Ensuite, la sphère de flammes s'envola vers un autre, lui faisant subir le même sort. Puis, se fut le tour d'un autre. Puis, un autre. Et un autre. L'encre s'accumulait sur le sol. C'est alors qu'un groupe d'une dizaine de Pat m'encercla. Mes chakrams s'embrasèrent un peu plus.

\- Il est temps d'en finir !

Je brandis un de mes chakrams et une tornade de flammes m'entoura pendant plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'elle disparut, il ne restait plus que des tâches sombres au sol. Je jetai un oeil autour de moi et je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Pat à l'horizon. Plus aucun. Les autres aussi l'avaient remarqué.

\- Mais où est Pat à la fin ? s'exclama Sora.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Il n'était pas parmis ceux que j'ai combattu, dis-je.

Araen bomba le torse.

\- Il a dû fuir à cause de mes éclairs !

Yuki soupira. L'attitude d'Araen me rappelait un peu celle d'une ancienne... connaissance. Une femme nommé Larxene. En plus, leurs pouvoirs se ressemblaient. Mais... Pourquoi ses éclairs à lui étaient bleus ? Y avait-il un rapport entre eux ?

\- Araen ? commencai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Est-ce que tu connais une Larxene ?

Il parut réfléchir un moment, l'air sérieux. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux brusquement. J'en étais sûr, il y avait bien un lien entre les deux ! Il devait donc savoir pourquoi leurs pouvoirs se...

\- Absolument pas !

Son amie se prit la tête dans le mains.

\- Il me fatigue.

Moi aussi.

Sora eut l'air de regarder quelque chose.

\- Tiens ? fit-il. On dirait Ophélio !

Effectivement, un type en armure complète courait vers nous à toute vitesse. C'était bien lui qui nous avait prévenu de l'arrivée de Maléfique lorsque l'on mangeait. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il décida de nous rejoindre.

\- Tout... Va... Bien... ? dit-il, essouflé.

\- Se serait plutôt à nous de te poser la question, non ? dis-je.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sora.

\- Sa Majesté m'a dit de partir aider le reste de la garde avec les habitants, au cas où il leur serait arrivé quelque chose.

\- On te retiendra pas, dit Araen. Fonce, champion !

Le mot "champion" eut l'air de l'avoir motivé au maximum. Il resserra sa prise sur sa lance trop grande pour lui et se mit au garde à vous.

\- Ou... Oui !

Et il continua sa route.

\- Je l'aime bien, moi, dit Araen. Pas vous ?

Sora acquiesca avec un sourire.

\- Bon, dit-il. Allons apporter notre aide aux autres, maintenant qu'on peut les rejoindre.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Tu ne voulais pas aller voir les habitants ?

Sora se mit à sourire.

\- J'ai confiance en Ophélio.

Ce Sora... Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi sympa. Seul lui était capable de croire en tout le monde... Même en moi.

Soudain, on entendit un hurlement, provenant de derrière nous.

\- Ophélio ?

Sora fut le premier à se précipiter vers lui.

\- Il y a un problème, mon pote ? demanda Araen.

Ophélio se trouvait devant un énorme trou sombre, tout tremblant.

\- J'ai failli tomber là-dedans !

\- Ce n'était pas là avant, dit Sora.

Ce trou était tellement gros qu'il aurait pu laisser passer un rocher... Ou un gros chat noir énervant.

\- C'est Pat, dis-je.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ça ? demanda Araen.

\- Peut être lorsqu'il vous avait attaché Yuki et toi.

\- C'est mauvais, dit Sora. Maléfique va avoir ce qu'elle veut : Pat se rapproche de son objectif.

\- La Pierre.

On m'avait parlé de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière, mais j'ignorais pourquoi Maléfique la désirait tant. Et puis, ce trou mènerait-il Pat pile à l'endroit où se trouvait la Pierre ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

\- On a juste à sauter, les amis et on l'en empêchera ! Facile, non ?

Sora s'adressa à Ophélio.

\- Bon courage. On se retrouve plus tard !

\- Oui...

Et il sauta dans le trou obscur.

\- Ferme les yeux, Yu !

Araen prit la main d'une Yuki terrifiée avant de sauter avec elle, accompagné du cri de terreur de son amie.

Ce fut mon tour.

\- Faîtes attention à vous, hein ? me conseilla timidement le garde.

Je ne pouvais pas voir à travers son haume mais je savais bien qu'il cachait un regard inquiet. Je répondis simplement :

\- Aie confiance en Sora ".

Et je sautai à mon tour.


	13. Assaut nocturne, fin (Maxwell)

Je ne reconnaissais plus mon ami. Et pas seulement à cause de cette aura sombre qui se dégageait de lui ou de son bras monstrueux. Non... Par dessus tout, c'était son regard. Un regard fou, maléfique, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Ou... Quelque chose d'autre.

" Toi... Qui es-tu ?

Lydia, effrayée, s'éloigna petit à petit de Thomas.

\- Qui je suis, hein ?

Il se mit à se gratter le menton en regardant au plafond. Comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Voyons voir... finit-il par dire. Oui ! Voilà ! Appellez moi Shade. Si on peut dire que je suis Thomas ? Oui et non.

" Shade " ?

Mes nouveaux amis eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Kairi et Riku regardaient "Shade" étrangement... Savaient-ils quelque chose ? Il fallait que je leur demande plus tard. Pour l'instant, il y a avait plus important.

\- Bon, dit Thomas-Shade. Et si on revenait à nos affaires, la sorcière ?

Maléfique-Dragon reporta son attention sur lui. Elle ouvrit alors grand la gueule, prête à envoyer une nouvelle salve de feu vert directement sur lui.

\- Thomas, attention ! hurla Kairi.

Shade continua de sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Le dragon cracha des flammes. Shade fit un saut juste à temps avant d'atterrir sur une des pattes de Maléfique. La sorcière-dragon n'a pas compris ce qu'il se passait et, de toute manière, Shade ne lui en a pas laissé le temps : il arma son bras sombre et donna un puissant coup de poing sur la joue du dragon qui fit même trembler les murs du château, rendant la plupart des gens du groupe inquiets. Maléfique tituba autant que lui permettait son corps de dragon, sonnée. Nous étions tous stupéfaits par la puissance de Thomas-Shade. Mais, honnêtement, cette force ne me disait rien de bon.

Shade poursuivit son assaut en donnant un coup de Keyblade, sur la patte où il se trouvait plus tôt. Maléfique hurla de douleur. Elle n'était plus capable de se servir de cette dernière correctement. Shade atterrit au sol, visiblement fier de lui.

\- Tu en veux encore ? Je ne faisais que m'échauffer, là !

Manifestement enragé, le dragon fixa ce dernier. Il ouvrit la gueule plus grand que d'habitude avant d'envoyer des salves de feu flamboyantes comme un lance-flammes. Shade évita l'attaque relativement lentement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

\- Attention ! cria Riku.

Les flammes nous venaient droit dessus mais je pus facilement m'en échapper, sans lâcher Shade du regard. Maléfique dirigea à nouveau son assaut sur ce dernier mais, cette fois-ci, il ne bougea pas. J'aurais voulu lui hurler de faire attention mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne m'écouterait pas. Ce dernier fonça littéralement dans le tas avant d'effectuer un bon phénoménal le propulsant au-dessus de la tête du dragon. Maléfique le chercha des yeux : les flammes avaient dû l'empêcher de voir où est-ce qu'il était passé. Shade arma son poing monstrueux.

\- Par ici !

Le dragon voulut lever la tête mais c'était déjà trop tard : Shade donna un puissant coup sur le haut de son crâne. Les murs de la salle d'Audience tremblèrent une nouvelle fois et le sol commença à se fissurer.

\- Les amis, dit Mickey, le château risque de ne pas tenir !

Il avait raison. À chaque coup que donnait Thomas-Shade, des fissures apparaissaient sur les murs pendant que tout tremblait autour de nous. Shade s'occupait parfaitement du dragon tout seul, le rouant tantôt de coups de Keyblade, tantôt de coups de poing. Maléfique se faisait tellement tabasser qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, balançant des salves de feu vert partout, sans parvenir à toucher Shade. Il était puissant... Trop puissant.

Riku esquiva une salve perdue.

\- Si on le laisse faire, Maléfique ne sera pas la seule à être détruite !

Oui.

\- Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas chez Thomas ! dit Dingo.

Absolument.

\- Il sait qu'on est là, au moins ? s'inquiéta Donald.

Je ne pensais même pas qu'il faisait attention à nous.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, déclara tristement Lydia.

C'était vrai. La chose qui martelait la sorcière n'était pas mon ami. On devait agir... Je devais agir.

Shade retomba au sol, admirant la mine du dragon affaiblit.

\- J'ai été un peu trop gentil, se moqua-t-il.

Il se tourna vers nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

C'était le moment. À pas lent, je décidai de m'approcher vers lui. Un pas devant l'autre. Tout doucement ; je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette brusquement à m'attaquer. Thomas fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Max ? demanda-t-il sur un ton de méfiance.

Chaque pas me rapprochait de lui. Chaque pas me rapprochait d'un potentiel danger. Chaque pas me rapprochait de Thomas. Il devait se trouver quelque part derrière ses yeux dorés et ce sourire cruel. J'en étais sûr. Mon ami... Non. Mon frère était toujours là.

J'étais à présent en face de lui. C'est alors qu'il entreprit de m'assener un coup de son poing sombre... Mais ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement lorsque je posai une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça suffit, frérot.

À cet instant, l'aura noire de Thomas disparut. Son bras redevint normal, ses cheveux reprirent leur teinte brune et ses yeux réapparurent bleus ciel. Il posa un genou à terre avant de regarder autour de lui. Il vit l'état des murs qui menaçaient de s'écrouler et les fissures au sol. C'est alors qu'il fixa son bras anciennement monstrueux, les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est... C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? dit-il, ayant du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Il reporta alors son attention sur chacun d'entre nous.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Surtout toi Max. J'ai... J'ai failli... !

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, le rassurais-je. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, c'est tout.

\- Et puis, regarde-la, dit Riku en désignant le dragon. Tu t'en es occupé tout seul !

\- Ouais, renchérit Dingo. Elle ne se relèvera pas de si tôt, ahyuk !

Les autres approuvèrent... Sauf Lydia qui regardait Thomas d'un air inquiet.

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge bruyamment. Le groupe se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. À l'endroit où se trouvait le dragon quelque minutes plus tôt, on n'y voyait à présent la sorcière au sol avec un type portant ce qui me semblait être une longue robe noire à capuche qui couvrait totalement sa tête.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda froidement Riku.

Son interlocuteur prit le temps de regarder dans quel état se trouvait Maléfique.

\- J'en étais sûr... marmonna-t-il. Elle aurait dû nous écouter. Ce truc n'aurait jamais fait l'affaire...

Donald s'impatienta.

\- Hé ! hurla-t-il. On te parle, je te signale !

L'inconnu prit le bâton de la sorcière et la fit tournoyer.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Laissez-moi juste le temps de constater les dégâts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un membre de l'Organisation fait ici ? demanda Riku.

Donc il s'agissait d'un des membres de cette fameuse Organisation XIII ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais qu'il dégageait une certaine énergie... néfaste.

L'inconnu fit non de la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment membre, pour l'instant. On peut dire que je suis une sorte d'assistant, si tu tiens tant à le savoir, Riku.

À son nom, l'argenté eut l'air surpris.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

\- Tout le monde le connait dans l'Organisation ! Enfin, je suis pas là pour ça. Je dois terminer le boulot de cette sorcière.

Sur ces mots, un trou ovale obscur apparut derrière lui.

\- À plus !

Puis il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture sombre. On l'avait laissé filer sans obtenir plus d'informations.

\- C'est pas vrai ! ragea Donald.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant ? demanda Kairi.

On aurait bien voulu répondre mais personne ne le pouvait. Le groupe restait silencieux.

\- Attendez une seconde, dit Mickey après un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que la porte des Ténèbres ne se ferme pas ?

\- C'est bizarre, renchérit Riku.

\- On devrait peut-être en profiter pour arrêter ce mystérieux inconnu encapuchonné, non ? proposa calmement Dingo.

\- Tu as raison, Dingo, confirmai-je. Et vite.

\- Alors allons-y, dit Thomas qui semblait s'être ressaisi. On dirait que ce type est lié à la sorcière, donc il doit connaitre un moyen de sauver notre monde.

J'acquiesçai de la tête avant de passer le portail sombre.

Dès l'instant où mon corps se trouva de l'autre côté, un éclair bleu manqua de me griller sur place. Je venais d'arriver en plein combat : Araen, Yuki, Lea et Sora affrontaient le membre de l'Organisation dans une petite pièce obscure avec au centre, une énorme sphère lumineuse qui flottait légèrement au-dessus d'un socle gris. L'inconnu essayait visiblement de s'en approcher mais chaque tentative se soldait par échec : il se faisait repousser par nos amis. À l'instant où Sora m'aperçut, il arrêta son offensive :

\- Maxwell !

Erreur. Deux énormes cônes obscurs se formèrent et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur Sora. C'est alors que je demandai à Arsenal de l'Aube, ma Keyblade de transformer une partie de mon énergie vitale en aura que je concentrai sur mon arme. Puis, je formai une image mentale de puissant bouclier dans mon esprit avant d'envoyer cette énergie d'un coup de Keyblade juste devant Sora. À l'instant où l'aura se plaça devant lui, cette dernière prit la forme d'un bouclier jaune assez grand pour protéger Sora, mais aussi Lea, Yuki et Araen. Tout s'était déroulé en une fraction de seconde. Les cônes se brisèrent au contact de mon bouclier, laissant mes amis indemnes. L'ennui, c'était que mon bouclier aussi s'était brisé.

\- Je le savais, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour me battre.

Le truc avec mon Talent, c'était que j'avais besoin d'un maximum de lumière pour créer des armes plus solides et plus puissantes. Or, nous étions plongés dans l'obscurité. En plus, on aurait dit que ça avantageait l'inconnu. Araen envoya des éclairs dans toutes les directions avec Yuki qui s'efforçait d'envoyer des pics de glace en direction de l'ennemi. Ce dernier, forcé d'atterrir devait subir au sol les assauts de Sora et Lea. Sans succès. L'encapuchonné avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le reste du groupe.

\- J'avais pas prévu ça, dit-il.

Sora abaissa son arme et fit quelques pas vers l'inconnu.

\- C'est fini, maintenant, déclara-t-il.

Riku s'avança à son tour.

\- Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec notre monde ? hurlèrent Thomas et Lydia à l'unisson.

L'individu tourna sa tête dans leur direction.

\- Ah oui... Ces chers Thomas et Lydia.

Il épousseta ses manches et s'approcha tranquillement de mes amis. Thomas pointa sa Keyblade sur le torse de l'ennemi.

\- Recule.

\- N'essaie pas de te la jouer cool, Thomas. Je sais très bien que tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

Il avait raison. En jetant un coup d'œil à mon ami, je me rendis compte qu'il avait les jambes qui tremblaient.

\- Toutefois, je suis sympa, continua-t-il. Je vais donc te faire une fleur. Ton monde à toi et à ta Lydia au joli minois a perdu quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui le définit. Un peu comme son cœur, en fait. Cependant, cette chose n'a pas disparu entièrement, donc ton monde s'éteint peu à peu. Alors si tu tiens à le sauver...

\- On doit retrouver ce qui a été perdu, termina Lydia.

\- Bingo ! D'ailleurs...

Soudain, il fut entouré par des flammes vertes.

\- C'est ce qui est aussi sur le point d'arriver à ce monde !

C'est alors qu'il se rua avec une vitesse extraordinaire sur la sphère. Il y plongea sa main. La boule produisit une onde de choc de lumière. Le type fut projeté en arrière avec une petite chose lumineuse dans la main.

\- Hum, fit-il. Ça fera l'affaire. Bien joué pour le coup de main, la sorcière !

Sora et Riku s'apprêtèrent à l'attaquer lorsque une bourrasque de flammes émeraude les éloigna.

Une nouvelle porte obscure apparut derrière l'inconnu.

\- C'est bon pour ici, dit-il. Allons maintenant au monde des gladiateurs !

Sur ces mots, il franchit la porte qui disparut derrière lui.

Sora se précipita vers nous.

\- Tout va bien, les amis ?

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Riku. Apparemment, Maléfique est toujours en forme.

\- Vous ne vous en êtes pas occupé ? demanda Lea.

Thomas tomba brusquement à genou, une main sur le cœur. Je me précipitai vers lui.

\- Ça va, Thomas ?

On le regardait tous avec inquiétude. Voyant clairement que ça n'allait pas.

\- Ou... Ouais, répondit-il.

Il entreprit alors de se remettre debout avec difficulté.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Lea, poursuivit-il. On dirait pas qu'on l'ait battu.

\- Les flammes vertes de tout à l'heure ont montré que non, apparemment, dit Mickey. Cela me fait mal de l'admettre, mais Maléfique est une puissante sorcière. La prochaine fois que nous l'affronterons, nous nous assurerons qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas et qu'elle soit vaincue pour de bon.

\- Et que penser de ce type en noir... dit Riku.

Araen, qui était resté silencieux depuis un moment, prit la parole.

\- Justement, arrêtons de penser pour l'instant ! On a une destination, non ?

\- Il a raison, confirmai-je. Ce type en noir a parlé d'un "monde des gladiateurs".

Sora réfléchit un moment. Puis il sursauta.

\- Mais oui !

Il s'adressa alors au groupe.

\- On dirait qu'on va devoir faire un tour au Colisée de l'Olympe. "


	14. Départ (Sora)

On devait partir de Disneyville.

Immédiatement, nous remontâmes à l'aide d'un des passages secrets du Roi vers la salle du Trône pour faire un rapide point sur cette attaque. Nous étions tous perdus, le Roi y comprit. Ce qui était assez surprenant de sa part.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit le Roi. Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir venir ?

Kairi s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

\- Mais on aurait peut être pu le deviner, dit Riku. Maléfique est déjà venue ici pour rechercher ces fameuses "données" des mondes.

\- On dirait qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, dit Araen. Et ce type en noir avec elle...

Je décidai de prendre la parole.

\- On a pas le temps de se poser des questions ! Il faut qu'on aille à sa poursuite.

Mickey acquiesça.

\- Sora a raison. Maléfique a déjà tenté de s'emparer de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière en l'emprisonnant et notre château s'est fait attaquer par les créatures de l'ombre. J'ose à peine imaginer ce qui se passerait avec un morceau manquant...

C'est alors que Tic et Tac surgirent de nulle part.

\- Le vaisseau est prêt, Majesté ! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Mickey hocha la tête.

\- Parfait. Je vais partir m'occuper de la…

\- Non, votre Majesté.

Le Roi n'eut pas l'air surpris de notre intervention à Dingo, Donald et moi.

\- Vous devriez arrêter de vous mettre dans des situations dangereuses tout seul, dit Donald.

\- Oui, renchéri-je. Laissez nous faire.

\- Disneyville aura besoin de vous s'il y a une attaque. Ahyuk ! dit Dingo.

Le Roi parut sur le point de protester mais il vit nos visages. Mickey soupira avant de sourire :

\- J'imagine que vous ne changerez pas d'avis.

Le regard du Roi s'est dirigé vers le reste du groupe.

\- On vient, moi et Yuki, dit Araen en souriant. J'ai besoin d'action. Je suis chaud comme la braise, là !

Yuki lui lança un regard exaspéré.

\- Je viens aussi, dirent Kairi et Riku en même temps, ce qui ne me surprit pas du tout.

Riku me regarda d'un air moqueur.

\- Il faut qu'on empêche certaines personnes de faire des bêtises.

Kairi gloussa et mes joues s'empourprèrent.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorquai-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je rejoins Riku, dit Lea. On dois assurer tes arrières. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber ni toi, ni…

\- … Roxas, complétai-je. Ouais, je comprends.

Je sentis quelque chose remuer en moi. Roxas devait être content que Lea soit à nos côtés.

Mickey posa ensuite son regard sur Thomas. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Thomas le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser cette sorcière filer, dit-il. Je veux qu'elle répare ce qu'il se passe dans mon monde.

\- On la forcera à nous aider, dit Lydia. Et, par la même occasion, on récupérera le morceau de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière.

Maxwell hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Un silence s'installa, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le Roi. Après un moment, il déclara :

\- Bon, très bien. Partez, mes amis. Et (il lança à Riku et à moi un regard entendu), faîtes attention à vous.

Je me mis à regarder mes compagnons. Tous plus déterminés les uns que les autres.

\- Avec moi dans l'équipe, dit Araen en bombant le torse, c'est plutôt la sorcière et son acolyte qui devraient faire attention à eux !

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. Le Roi m'imita.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Tic et Tac, les deux petits écureuils s'avancèrent.

\- Suivez-nous, dirent-ils avant de passer par la porte de la salle d'Audience, suivi du groupe se composant de Kairi, Donald, Dingo, Araen, Yuki, Lea, Thomas, Lydia et Maxwell.

Riku et moi étions sur le point de les suivre lorsque Mickey nous prit à part.

\- Quel est le problème ? demandai-je.

À son air grave et perplexe, j'avais deviné que quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Écoutez, dit-il. Prenez bien soin de ce groupe, d'accord ? Kairi est assez inexpérimenté mais elle apprend vite grâce à vous deux. Ceux qui m'inquiètent le plus sont Thomas et Lydia. Cela m'ennuie vraiment de les laisser partir : ils viennent à peine de commencer à manier la Keyblade...

Le Roi s'interrompit lui-même.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

Riku me répondit à sa place, les bras croisés.

\- Vous avez peur de cette espèce de forme obscure de Thomas, déclara-t-il. Vous craignez qu'il ne se contrôle plus.

Ça, c'était bien mon meilleur ami, le Maître de la Keyblade ! Des fois j'oubliais à quel point Riku était perspicace. Sa Majesté ne répondit pas, se contentant de simplement hocher la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça. Le fait qu'un membre de l'Organisation s'allie avec Maléfique n'augure rien de bon.

Je lui adressai un sourire.

\- Pas de problème, dis-je. On va s'en occuper, comme d'habitude !

Le Roi se mit à sourire. Riku l'imita.

\- Je m'en doute, dit Mickey.

Riku et moi étions sur le point de partir lorsque le Roi ajouta :

\- Surveillez aussi Maxwell.

\- Maxwell ? demandai-je.

\- Oui. Lorsque j'ai supprimé le sceau sur ses pouvoirs, j'ai pu ressentir ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur.

\- Et qu'avez-vous senti ? demanda Riku.

Mickey prit un air grave. Puis, il nous regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Absolument rien.

Le vaisseau gummi se trouvait dans un hangar dans les sous-sols. Une fois tous devant l'engin rouge et jaune, le cockpit s'ouvrit. L'intérieur du vaisseau semblait plus grand que ce que laissait voir l'extérieur : nous étions onze mais il y avait suffisamment de place pour nous tous. L'intégralité du groupe semblait ne pas être très surpris de l'intérieur sauf Thomas. Il regardait partout avec des yeux ronds : comme s'il avait encore du mal à y croire. Lydia, elle, jetait aussi quelques coups d'œil mais sans plus. On aurait dit qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Prêts à partir, je pris les commandes du vaisseau.

\- Prenez un siège et accrochez-vous, conseilla Riku.

Assis à la place du pilote, Riku à mes cotés et mes autres amis derrière, j'étais sur le point de d'enclencher le démarrage.

\- Bon courage ! dirent les voix de Tic et Tac à travers la radio du cockpit.

La grande porte du hangar s'ouvrit vers un couloir assez immense pour laisser passer le vaisseau gummi. J'appuyai sur un gros bouton vert et l'engin se mit à vrombir, signe qu'à l'arrière, les fusées de propulsions étaient en marche. J'actionnai alors un des deux leviers et le vaisseau démarra à vive allure.

Nous avions eu un voyage silencieux. Sans doute parce que tout le monde essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. On avait été pris complètement par surprise et quelque chose d'important nous avait été volé. Nous n'avions pas le choix : on devait récupérer le fragment de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière à tout prix.

Quelques minutes après notre départ de Disneyville, dans l'hyperespace peuplé d'étoiles et de... bah euh... vide, on vit un temple avec des colonnes et deux statues de gladiateurs qui croisaient leurs épées entouré de sable. J'appuyai sur le champignon vers le monde. Quelques instants et manœuvres plus tard, nous étions arrivés au Colisée de l'Olympe. On se trouvait devant l'entrée d'un colisée où deux statues se distinguaient. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas venu !

\- On y est, dis-je au reste du groupe.

\- Encore un nouveau monde..., dit Thomas en regardant autour de lui.

Lydia aussi avait l'air étonnée par ce qu'elle voyait. C'est vrai que c'était nouveau pour elle aussi.

\- C'est ici le monde des gladiateurs ? demanda Araen.

\- Ouais, répondis-je.

\- Donc on peut se battre ?

\- On est pas vraiment là pour ça, rétorqua Donald.

\- Tiens, ce ne serait pas Phil, là-bas ?

Dingo pointa du doigt l'entrée. Un petit homme courait vers nous. De la tête - sauf les cornes - au bas du ventre, il était humain. Mais à partir de la taille, de la fourrure brune apparaissait et ses jambes se terminaient par des sabots. Une fois devant moi, il s'arrêta, haletant.

\- Je vous présente Phil, dis-je au groupe. C'est un ami de Donald, Dingo et moi.

\- Je... suis... ton mentor, corrigea-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Il se redressa. À en juger par son regard, il était paniqué.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- C'est Hercule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Dingo.

Phil prit le temps de respirer avant de nous expliquer :

\- Après que vous ayez battu l'Hydre et Hadès, Hercule a décidé de garder la pierre de l'Olympe avec lui pour éviter d'autres dangers. Mais, un autre type en capuche noire est sorti de nulle part et lui a dérobé ! Hercule est parti à sa poursuite.

Donald hoqueta.

\- Quoi ? Hercule s'est fait battre ?!

J'étais sous le choc. Comment est-ce qu'un héros aussi puissant que lui avait pu perdre ?

\- Impossible... Hercule ne peut pas perdre contre ce type ! m'écriai-je.

\- Je le croyais aussi, petit. Mais c'est bel et bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

Phil se mit à serrer les poings, comme s'il avait encore du mal à y croire lui-même.

\- Euh... fit Araen. Qui est ce Hercule au juste ?

Phil reporta son attention sur lui. Il se mit à jauger Araen. Puis il remarqua le reste de mes amis.

\- Oh, tu as amené des amis ? Mais on a pas le temps pour les présentations, désolé. Et pour répondre à ta question, petit, c'est le héros le plus fort que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Araen se gratta le crâne.

\- Apparemment, il n'était pas si fort que ça vu qu'il a perdu.

Yuki le punit d'un sévère coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules après un "Aïe !".

\- Ne faîtes pas attention à lui, dit Lydia.

\- Où est Hercule maintenant ? demandai-je.

\- Après le combat, le garçon en noir est parti vers les Enfers avec la pierre. Mon champion l'a suivi, mais il était mal en point, répondit Phil. Il doit encore y être.

Thomas prit la parole, le teint livide.

\- Quand vous dîtes « Enfers », c'est genre les vrais Enfers ?

Phil hocha la tête en le regardant comme si le garçon avait perdu la tête.

\- Ah… Génial.

Thomas reporta son attention ailleurs, l'air effrayé. Maxwell mit sa main sur son épaule et le regarda d'un air rassurant. Thomas parut se ressaisir. Je comprenais le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air emballé. Ce n'était pas le seul. Lydia et Kairi s'efforçaient de se montrer courageuses mais je voyais bien qu'elles tremblaient légèrement. Araen regardait ailleurs, l'air très intéressé par les gladiateurs de bronze géants. Lea, Yuki, Maxwell et Riku, eux, ne semblaient pas effrayés le moins du monde. Je décidai de prendre la parole :

\- Les amis… Si vous souhaitez rester ici, je comprendrais.

Riku me donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Je crois que je connais leur réponse, dit l'argenté après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au groupe.

\- Vous m'avez aidé quand j'ai atterri dans votre monde, dit Thomas. C'est la moindre des choses. En plus, ce type en noir est lié à la femme qui a menacé mon chez-moi. Je ne change pas d'avis.

Lydia et Maxwell acquiescèrent.

\- On est dans le même pétrin, renchérit Araen.

Il avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, comment avais-je pu penser une seconde à les laisser en arrière ? Je me mis à sourire de toutes mes dents.

\- Parfait ! Alors allons récupérer Hercule et le fragment !

Phil ouvrit la grande porte de bronze en face du colisée, laissant apercevoir un tunnel si obscur que l'on ne parvenait même pas à voir le fond. Mes amis et moi entrâmes tous à l'intérieur, laissant Phil refermer la porte derrière nous après nous avoir lancé un « Faites attention à vous, les petits ! ». Je me mis à regarder devant moi.

\- Allons-y, dis-je.

Et on descendit les marches. Arrivés en bas, nous nous trouvâmes dans une place circulaire au sol de roches de couleur d'un bleu sombre éclairée par de la lumière bleue elle aussi. Elle donnait sur plusieurs portes. Soudain, je commençai à me sentir bizarre. Comme si une partie de mes forces avait été happée par quelque chose. Mes amis aussi le ressentirent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? me demanda Lea.

\- Aux Enfers, nos forces sont limitées. On ne peut pas vraiment se battre de toutes nos forces.

C'est alors que je vis quelque chose d'étrange. La dernière fois que Donald, Dingo et moi étions venus, la place circulaire donnait sur deux portes uniquement. Mais là, une troisième se distinguait des autres. Elle mesurait cinq ou six mètres de haut environ et était d'une couleur indigo sombre. Au milieu, on voyait un symbole qui faisait penser à un trophée en acier sombre.

\- À voir vos visages, dit Riku après avoir scruté l'expression de Donald, Dingo et moi, on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas.

Donald hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Il y a une porte en plus.

Nous nous approchâmes de plus près cette dernière. À peine étions nous à un mètre qu'elle s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait croire qu'il est passé par ici ? demanda Lydia.

\- C'est la seule qui est ouverte, répondit Araen. J'ai fait rapidement fait le tour et les autres restent fermées. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

La porte ouverte laissait voir à présent un long couloir peuplé de roches. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais on pouvait savoir où on mettait les pieds grâce à des torches de flammes bleues. On entendait rien à part les bruits de nos pas qui résonnaient sur le sol. Je n'aimais pas être ici. Sentir mes forces se faire aspirer par je-ne-sais-quoi… Mais si on devait passer par là pour sauver Disneyville, alors ce n'était rien !

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous surveille, déclara Thomas derrière moi.

Soudain, deux yeux jaunes apparurent. Puis se fut le tour d'un corps d'environ un mètre de haut de forme humanoïde. Enfin presque. Chaque main étaient remplacée par des espèces de drilles enflammées d'un feu vert, une pour chaque main. En plus, ce monstre s'entourait de petites flammes vertes. D'autres apparurent simultanément avant même que mes amis et moi n'ayons le temps de réagir. Bientôt, en moins de quelques secondes, nous étions en face d'une bonne trentaine de ces créatures. Toutes avec ces espèces de flammes vertes autour d'eux et l'Emblème des Sans-Cœurs sur leur poitrine. Je n'avais jamais vu ces Sans-Cœurs là avant et, pourtant, j'en avais affronté un beaucoup ! Ma Keyblade Chaîne Royale se matérialisa dans mes mains, son éclat argenté luisant un peu que d'habitude dans le tunnel. Mes amis en firent autant. C'est alors que trois des monstres passèrent à l'attaque dans ma direction tandis que le reste m'ignora et se dirigea vers mes compagnons derrière moi. L'un de mes trois assaillants se rua vers moi, dardant ses drilles dans ma direction tandis que les deux autres creusèrent dans le sol et disparurent. Je ne devait pas oublier ces deux là, ils pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Le Sans-Cœur donna un coup de drille vers mon visage que j'esquivai sans trop de difficultés. Puis, sa garde complètement ouverte, je donnai un coup de Keyblade bien placé qui le fit valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la créature ne se désintégra pas sur le coup. Au lieu de quoi, il resta au sol, sonné. Derrière moi, le groupe se débrouillait bien malgré l'étroitesse du tunnel. Donald lançait des sorts à tout va ; Dingo tournoyait en donnant des coup de bouclier un peu partout tout en protégeant nos amis ; Araen et Yuki coopéraient, créant des lueurs bleues de foudre et de glace ; Lea attaquait si vite que je ne voyais que des traînées de flammes ; Lydia envoyait des bourrasques de vents avec sa Keyblade accompagnée par Maxwell avec ses attaques de Lumière et Thomas qui aidait comme il pouvait. Soudain, je sentis le sol trembler sous mes chaussures. Je fis un salto arrière aussi loin que je pus en lançant Chaîne Royale vers les deux sans-cœurs qui surgissaient de la terre, drilles en l'air. Mon arme les frappa tous les deux, les envoyant vers une mini tornade de feu qu'avait créé Lea quelques instants avant. Les deux sans-cœurs se désintégrèrent sur le coup, ne laissant que des cœurs roses s'envoler. Ah oui ! Il faudrait peut-être que je vous rappelle certaines choses. Lorsque quelqu'un perd la vie, son corps, son esprit et son cœur sont automatiquement séparés. N'ayant plus ces choses-là, la personne devient un sans-cœur, une créature des ténèbres. Puis elle part à la recherche des cœurs de gens encore en vie. Ça ce sont les sans-cœurs matrices. Les Ténèbres, en fait. Les sans-cœurs que l'on affrontait étaient de type Xehanort, reconnaissables avec leur espèce de cœur rouge et noir sur leur corps. Des sans-cœurs créés par ce dernier sur des… humains. Ça me dégoûte rien que de vous en parler. Ces monstres là, eux, ont des cœurs. Mais, sous les ordres de Xehanort, ils cherchent des cœurs, comme les matrices. Une fois vaincus, ces derniers libèrent un cœur. Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi des cœurs roses étaient apparus une fois les deux sans-cœurs battus. J'en avais éliminé deux, mais il restait le troisième qui fut sonné un plus tôt. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de drilles qui se rapprochait. Je fis volte-face pour voir que le sans-cœur dirigeait ses drilles entourées de flammes vertes à moins d'un mètre de mon visage. D'un coup vif, je parai ses drilles non sans créer des étincelles. À l'instant ou ma Keyblade entra en contact avec ses armes, je sentis mes bras s'alourdir d'un coup. Je dus user d'un peu plus de forces pour diriger le sans-cœur vers le mur du tunnel. Il heurta ce dernier de plein fouet avant de tomber au sol. Le voyant en position de faiblesse, je décidai de l'achever :

\- Feu !

Une immense boule de feu apparut devant Chaîne Royale que j'avais pointé vers le monstre. Puis elle se dirigea vers ce dernier. Il s'embrasa et disparu sur le coup. À l'endroit où il était un instant plus tôt, un cœur rose flottait vers le plafond. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes amis. Heureusement, ils avaient tous l'air d'aller bien.

\- Tout va bien, Sora ? dit Riku en voyant ma mine.

Aussitôt, je me sentis mieux. Mon étrange fatigue s'était dissipé. Mais d'où est-ce que c'était venu ?

\- Aucun problème ! répondis-je. Continuons et restons sur nos gardes.

Sur ces mots, nous reprîmes notre marche, un peu plus rapidement cette fois-ci. Le tunnel était long. Très long. On avait marché tellement longtemps que j'en avais perdu la notion du temps. Mes amis ne disait rien mais je sentais que la fatigue apparaissait peu à peu. J'allais leur proposer de faire une pause lorsque le tunnel déboucha sur une grande place à peine éclairée par les torches bleues. Au centre devant nous, il y avait un grand terrain en roche noire entourée par de grands gradins de plusieurs mètres de haut. Tous vides.

\- Ce ne serait pas… commença Lydia.

\- Une arène, termina Maxwell.

Araen nous dépassa tous pou rejoindre le centre du terrain.

\- Une arène dans les Enfers… C'est plutôt cool. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici.

C'est alors que l'on entendit un grand bruit, comme si une énorme porte se fermait.

\- L'entrée ! hurla Lydia.

On ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Au moins, on savait ce qu'on avait à faire : avancer !

\- Ça ne sent pas bon, dit Thomas.

\- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Lea.

\- Continuons à avancer, on trouvera un moyen ! Et puis, si on nous attaque, on n'aura qu'à se battre et on gagnera comme d'habitude.

\- Vraiment ? répondit une voix familière. On aurait dit la voix d'un garçon de mon âge.

Une silhouette sorti de l'obscurité et se dirigea vers nous. Ma Keyblade apparut dans mes mains.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Hercule ?!

Le membre de l'Organisation leva les mains en l'air.

\- Du calme ! Il est bien ici mais vous le trouverez un peu… différent.

Une autre voix retentit dans l'obscurité :

\- Tout à fait.

Le fond de la grotte s'éclaira d'une lumière bleue, faisant apparaître un type à la peau bleue et à la longue toge noire. Il était un peu enveloppé et devait mesurer dans les deux mètres. Il n'avait rien d'inhumain à part la couleur de sa peau et les flammes bleues qui lui servaient de cheveux. C'était quelqu'un qui me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Hadès, le seigneur des Enfers.


	15. L'ado, le poulet et le lion moche(Araen)

Le seigneur des Enfers ? Rien que ça ? J'étais en train de me demander ce que sa seigneurie nous voulait lorsque ce dernier a pris la parole en regardant Sora, Donald et Dingo.

« Tiens, tiens… Ne serait-ce pas ces chers trouble-fête de la dernière fois ?

Il avait une voix relativement inattendue. Elle n'était ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë. Avec sa toge noire simple, sa voix et son attitude, il ne me faisait pas penser à un quelconque seigneur mais plutôt à un méchant de dessin animé haut en couleur. Hadès s'est avancé, un air sournois au visage. J'avais l'impression que la lumière bleue environnante rendaient les flammes sur son crâne flamboyantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?! demanda Sora, sa Keyblade à la main.

Donald, Dingo et le reste du groupe l'ont imité. Il avait beau être le seigneur des enfers, je ne voyais pas pourquoi nous devrions avoir peur d'un type à la peau bleu en robe de chambre noire. Hadès s'approcha lentement, comme si les armes de mes compagnons ne lui faisaient pas peur. Dingo et Donald se sont mis devant Sora, prêts à riposter. Hadès a eu un rictus.

\- Tu sais très bien que ta clef ne sert à rien contre moi. Alors laisse tomber, veux-tu ? Ce sera moins embarrassant pour nous deux.

Sora n'a pas abaissé sa Keyblade pour autant.

\- On verra, a-t-il rétorqué.

Le seigneur des Enfers poussa un soupir puis il s'est mis à fixer Thomas en écarquillant ses yeux ronds.

\- Dis donc, tu…

Le garçon en noir s'est raclé la gorge. Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là.

\- Et si on en venait à nos affaires ? dit-il. Je dois me dépêcher.

Hadès a paru revenir à lui-même.

\- Ah oui ! Notre arrangement…

Il a fait volte-face avant de s'approcher du garçon en noir. Ce dernier a eu un mouvement de recul mais Hadès lui a mis la main sur l'épaule.

\- Vois-tu, dit-il en prenant un air faussement désolé, cela me brise le cœur (Il a mis une main sur sa poitrine.) mais je dois modifier un tantinet notre accord.

Le garçon s'est éloigné.

\- Comment ça ? a-t-il demandé d'un ton méfiant.

\- En fait, je m'ennuie ces temps-ci et Musclor ne fait rien d'intéressant. En plus, (Il a donné un coup de tête dans notre direction.) ces gêneurs viennent d'arriver alors… Pourquoi ne pas faire quelques combats pour passer le temps ?

Tous les membres du groupe étaient trop stupéfaits pour réagir. Ma réaction à moi ?

\- Géant !

Mes compagnons m'ont regardé avec étonnement. Quoi ? J'étais content ! Je voulais encore me battre moi. Hadès m'a fixé.

\- Tiens ? Au moins un qui est heureux de la nouvelle, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues comme celles des requins.

Puis il a reporté son attention sur le garçon en noir.

\- Si tu gagnes, tu obtiens le trophée.

\- Et… si je perds ?

Hadès a fait mine de se gratter son long menton.

\- Les vaincus me tiendront compagnie pour toujours. On jouera avec Cerbère, on fera des combats avec les fantômes… Ce sera fun !

Vous voyez, je suis quelqu'un d'assez chaud pour faire tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire mais là… Ça sortait beaucoup trop de l'ordinaire pour moi. Combattre aux Enfers, d'accord. Mais des fantômes... Non. Jamais. Le garçon en noir s'est indigné.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Je devais vous ramener ce Hercule et vous deviez me donner le trophée…

Soudain, un geyser de flammes vertes est apparu quelques mètres à côté du garçon.

\- L'accord tient toujours, a dit Maléfique une fois que le feu est retombé. Tout cela fait partie du plan.

\- Quel plan ? A demandé le garçon.

Ignorant mes compagnons qui s'étaient tous mis en garde une nouvelle fois, elle a lancé un regard à Hadès.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, a-t-elle dit.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ils sont venus. (Il s'est adressé à nous). Vous êtes prêts ?

Riku a pris la parole :

\- Pourquoi ce trophée est-il si important, Maléfique ?

La sorcière lui a jeté un regard moqueur.

\- Oh ? Tu n'as pas deviné ?

Et j'ai compris.

\- Le trophée est la donnée de ce monde, non ?

Maléfique a eu l'air surpris… Je me demandais bien pourquoi. J'avais l'air si idiot que ça ? Les lèvres de la sorcière se sont tordues en un rictus.

\- Exact. Cet objet irradie une puissance particulièrement grande.

Puis elle a reporté son attention sur le type en noir en souriant.

\- Ce sera une bonne occasion de tester ta force…

Le garçon n'a rien répondu.

\- Bien sûr, je vais t'accorder des troupes. Et puis, nous l'avons.

Hadès a fait oui de la tête.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? a dit Kairi.

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, a répondu Maléfique. Sur ce…

Elle a lancé un coup d'œil à Hadès qui a frappé des mains. Un bruit qui faisait penser à des rouages qui s'agencent a retentit. Ensuite, le mur de pierre bleue derrière eux a commencé à s'effriter, puis, les morceaux de mur se sont assemblés petit à petit pour finalement former une tour de plusieurs mètres de haut avec, tout en haut, deux sièges. Des loges privées. Hadès et Maléfiques s'y sont téléportés dans un torrent de flammes vertes.

\- Que le spectacle commence ! a déclaré le seigneur des Enfers.

Le terrain s'est soudain agrandi… agrandi… Jusqu'à devenir assez grand pour contenir deux stades de football. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai remarqué que la grotte s'était développé avec.

À contrecœur, le garçon en noir s'est dirigé vers le centre du terrain, en face des loges en hauteur.

\- Ne nous déçoit pas, a dit Maléfique en le toisant.

Son interlocuteur a fait oui de la tête. Sora s'est tourné vers nous, nous faisant signe de nous regrouper.

\- Tu as un plan, Sora ? a demandé Lydia.

Il a hoché la tête.

\- Ouais. C'est très simple. On va tous les battre, récupérer Hercule et partir avec le trophée !

\- Plutôt simple ouais, a commenté Thomas.

Lea, Kairi et Riku ont gloussé.

\- Il est comme ça, a dit l'argenté avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul, a chuchoté Yuki juste assez fort pour que je puisse entendre.

\- On devrait rester groupé, a dit Maxwell. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera.

\- Le terrain est devenu trop grand d'un coup, a dit Thomas, perplexe. Ils ont sûrement prévu de nous séparer.

\- Ça ne change rien, a dit le canard. Restons ensemble.

Sora a acquiescé.

\- En plus, nos pouvoirs sont limités, ici.

\- Ah ouais, ai-je fait. La malédiction des Enfers.

\- Exact. On ne peut pas se battre à fond… Sauf lui.

Son regard s'est dirigé vers le garçon en manteau noir.

\- Pourquoi ? a demandé Lydia.

\- La pierre de l'Olympe, a répondu Lea, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment. Elle protège de la malédiction.

\- Je m'impatiente, chers invités ! a hurlé Hadès. Toi ! (Il a pointé son doigt dans ma direction.) Le garçon au cheveux bleus. Choisis un nombre entre un et dix.

\- Trois, ai-je répondu dans trop savoir pourquoi il me demandait ça.

Riku a pris la parole.

\- Allons-y. Restons groupés et finissons-en vite. Je n'aime pas trop servir de spectacle.

Une fois sur le grand terrain, Maléfique a agité son bâton dans les airs. Et d'énormes colonnes de feu sont apparues aux côtés du garçon en noir. Puis le feu vert est retombé, laissant apparaître deux créatures qui étaient sûrement les plus impressionnantes que j'avais jamais vues. À la droite du garçon, se tenait un monstre haut de quatre mètres avec une tête presque humaine – d'accord, ça, c'était flippant – avec un amas de flammes émeraudes autour qui faisait penser à une crinière. Son corps était définitivement celui d'un lion à la fourrure verte mais sa queue de scorpion presque aussi longue que lui gâchait le tableau. La deuxième créature était aussi bizarre que l'autre : il s'agissait d'un genre d'immense oiseau au moins trente fois plus grand que la normale avec des flammes vertes flamboyantes en guise de plume, un bec aiguisé comme un rasoir et des serres sans doute susceptibles de me transformer en Araen-haché. Les deux paires d'yeux jaunes des créatures nous fixaient.

\- Le Manticore et le Phénix, a dit la sorcière. Voyons voir ce que valent mes créations. Et maintenant…

Hadès s'est relevé brusquement. Comme s'il avait reçu un de mes coups de jus – qui font mal, sans me vanter…

\- Un problème ? a demandé Maléfique.

\- J'ai quelqu'un qui aimerait aussi se battre. Ça fait un moment qu'il insiste depuis qu'il a senti… Enfin, bref.

Hadès a tapé des mains et, à côté du Manticore, une silhouette transparente s'est dessinée petit à petit. Bientôt, un type translucide se tenait devant nous, les yeux rivés au sol, se reposant sur une épée aussi grande que lui. À en juger par sa peau blanchâtre et brumeuse, c'était… c'était…

\- Un de mes fantômes préférés : Z. ! a dit le seigneur des Enfers.

J'ai déglutit. Un fantôme. Un fantôme. Il n'aurait pas pu invoquer, je sais pas moi, un dragon ou un ogre ? Le fameux « Z. » est resté stoïque, appuyé sur son épée, les yeux rivés au sol. Je me suis mis à compter. Le Manticore, le Phénix, Z… Et j'ai compris. J'ai senti des regards sur moi et je me suis mis à rire.

\- Ah. Bah euh, désolé, les gars, ai-je dit sans vraiment l'être.

Sora s'est avancé.

\- Tant pis. Allons-y.

Maléfique a levé de nouveau son bâton et des flammes vertes sont apparues sur les bords du terrain, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse sortir. Un peu cliché mais ça restait cool.

\- Donc, ai-je dit, on a juste à affronter un ado cinglé, un lion à queue de scorpion avec une tête humaine – moche en plus – et un gros poulet.

Le poulet n'a pas dû aimer car il s'est mis à envoyer du feu vert avec ses ailes tellement rapidement que l'on a presque pas eu le temps de réagir. In extremis, nous avons sauté dans tout les sens pour éviter les assauts. Après un moment, je me suis rendu compte que notre assaillant ne visait absolument pas au hasard. Nous nous étions séparés sans faire exprès et, à présent, nous ne pouvions plus nous rejoindre à cause des murs de flammes qui nous barraient le passage. De cette façon, Maxwell, Kairi, Lydia et Dingo se sont retrouvés devant le garçon en noir, Sora, Riku et Donald étaient face au Manticore, Thomas a atterrit devant l'épéiste fantôme quant à Yuki, Lea et moi…

OAAAAAR !

Le Phénix a déployé ses ailes de toutes leur envergure, l'air fier de lui. Puis il a pointé son regard jaune sur moi.

\- Très bien, le poulet ! À nous, maintenant !

Colère Indigo, ma Keyblade, est apparue dans mes mains et je me suis directement senti plus fort, sentant l'électricité parcourir mon corps… mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Ce n'était pas aussi puissant que d'habitude. Ce devait être la malédiction. Tant pis. Je n'allais pas m'arrêter pour si peu ! Je suis passé à l'action. D'un bond, j'ai atterrit devant le Phénix en assénant un coup mais il était plus vif qu'il en avait l'air. Il a esquivé mon assaut en un seul battement d'ailes. La bourrasque créée m'a propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Puis, le Phénix a battu des ailes une nouvelle fois avant de se retrouver dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Il a ouvert grand son bec et dirigé sa tête vers le plafond. Des flammes vertes sont apparues de nulle part avant de se rassembler en un point précis devant son bec. Ce point s'est mis à grossir, grossir jusqu'à devenir une immense boule de feu verte flamboyante assez grande pour contenir Yuki, Lea et moi en entier. D'un coup de tête, le Phénix nous l'a balancée. La boule a fusé vers nous à une vitesse incroyable. J'ai tenté de me relever mais, la sphère était trop rapide. Même pour moi. Yu – Yuki – a accouru à mes côtés. Puis, d'un geste vif, elle a sorti son espèce de gourde et a lancé l'eau qu'elle contenait devant moi. Elle a décrit un arc de cercle dans les airs avec sa Keyblade, ensuite, l'eau a pris la forme d'un énorme cercle avant de se congeler. L'eau était devenue un bouclier très épais assez grand pour nous protéger. Vous devez savoir un truc à propos de l'Essence – ou le Talent –de Yuki. La Congélation lui permet bah… euh, de congeler presque tout et n'importe quoi. C'est simple. Plus elle se concentre, plus elle peut geler de cibles à condition de sacrifier la quantité de magie nécessaire. Quant à la gourde. Elle se sert de l'eau à l'intérieur pour créer de quoi se défendre facilement quelle que soit la forme que ça ait, du moment que ce n'est pas vivant. En plus, cette gourde est magique. Elle contient toujours de l'eau à l'intérieur. La boule de feu a heurté le bouclier de glace de plein fouet en créant une petit explosion. À présent, il ne restait plus devant nous que des morceaux de glace enflammés d'un feu vert qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter de brûler. En voyant ça, Yuki a levé un sourcil.

\- C'est bizarre, a-t-elle dit.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Le feu. Il…

OAAAAAAR !

Apparemment, le Phénix avait remarqué que l'on était pas réduit en cendres. Le problème, c'était que la fumée obstruait son champs de vision. Le nôtre aussi, d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de regarder autour de moi et j'ai vu que nous n'étions que deux – à part nos alliés qui se battaient par-delà les flammes vertes. Mais que fichait Lea ? Soudain, le monstre a commencé à pousser quelques petits gémissements. Ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus forts. La fumée est retombée et on a distingué le Phénix qui essayait de lutter contre une forme noire qui se déplaçait très rapidement. J'ai plissé les yeux et j'ai reconnu de longs cheveux rouges coiffés en épis vers l'arrière.

\- Le hérisson !

Lea se bougeait autour de la créature en attaquant avec ses chakrams. Il frappait, esquivait, atterrissait, prenait une impulsion et repartait à l'attaque dans un autre angle. Le Phénix avait visiblement du mal à faire quoi que ce soit contre ça.

\- Tu étais passé où ? lui ai-je demandé.

Lea a évité un coup de bec avant de contre-attaquer.

\- Je suis un assassin, a-t-il répondu comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Je préfère me mettre en retrait et analyser au lieu de foncer tête baissée comme… certains.

Il parlait de moi là, non ?

Lea a fait un bond dans les airs, cette fois. Puis, d'un geste, il a envoyé une vague de flammes dans la direction du Phénix. Le feu a englobé intégralement le monstre. Lea est revenu vers nous.

\- Je peux pas me battre au maximum, mais ça devrait le faire, a-t-il dit.

À lui tout seul, il avait réussi à mettre au sol le Phénix. Je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt balèze, le hérisson. Non loin de nous, nos amis se battaient toujours contre leurs ennemis respectifs mais, même si je ne souhaitais pas spécialement leur mort, je ne me concentrais pas sur eux. Lea, lui, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Sora. Il avait l'air inquiet. Mais je trouvais que Sora s'en sortait bien. Yuki s'est mise à fixer les flammes vertes qui continuaient de brûler les morceaux de glace au sol. C'était bizarre. Le feu n'aurait-il pas dû s'éteindre depuis un moment ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yu ? ai-je demandé à mon amie.

Elle s'est approchée d'un des débris de glace incandescents puis elle ajusté ses lunettes.

\- Je me demande si…

OAAAAAR !

J'ai été aussi surpris que vous. Lea a fait volte-face. Yuki s'est redressée, une expression étrange au visage. Comme si elle avait la confirmation de quelque chose qu'elle redoutait. Une aile est sortie de l'amas de flammes de Lea et a donné un coup incroyable. Un coup d'aile si puissant que j'ai failli perdre pieds. Les flammes ont disparu instantanément et ce que j'ai vu m'a surpris. Le Phénix était différent. Ses plumes-flammes avaient virée à un vert plus foncé – comme de l'encre verte – et il était devenu presque deux fois plus grand. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur encore plus féroce. Il a donné un coup de serre au sol et plusieurs morceaux de glace tranchante haute d'un mètre sont sorties du sol dans notre direction. Nous nous sommes dispersés d'un bond mais le poulet a réagit. Il a donné un coup d'aile horizontal dans notre direction et des flammes rouges sont apparues, fusant vers Yuki et Lea. Le problème, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de d'atterrir contrairement à moi. Je me suis concentré. Renforcement, ai-je pensé. Aussitôt, Colère Indigo a compris le message. J'ai senti de l'électricité partir de ma Keyblade et parcourir mon corps avant de se concentrer sur mes jambes. Des éclairs bleus était apparus autour de ces dernières. J'ai pris un maximum d'impulsion au sol et j'ai bondi dans la direction de Lea et Yuki. Je les ai saisi par la taille puis je nous ai propulsé un peu plus loin. Les flammes ont atteint le sol en ne touchant aucun de nous. Yuki était sous le choc. Lea aussi.

\- Les flammes vertes… Je crois…

\- Quoi ? ai-je demandé, un peu agacé de ne pas comprendre.

Lea a fait disparaître les flammes autour de ses chakrams. Yuki a rangé sa gourde magique. Puis j'ai repensé à la soudaine évolution du poulet-phénix géant et aux attaques qu'il avait lancées. Yuki avait utilisé de la glace et le feu vert est entré en contact avec le bouclier. Lea avait envoyé du feu normal sur le Phénix, lui-même constitué de flammes vertes. Ensuite, ce dernier a riposté avec deux attaques du même type. Mais alors… Yuki a hoché gravement la tête en voyant mon expression.

\- Oui, a-t-elle fait. La magie le rend plus fort.

\- Autrement dit, ai-je complété, les flammes vertes absorbent nos pouvoirs. »


	16. Contrecoup (Araen)

O.K.. On n'aurait pas dû utiliser nos Essences. Ça marche. Mais comment griller cette saleté de poulet sans mes éclairs ?

OAAARRR !

À en juger à sa façon de jubiler, le Phénix devait être fier de ses nouvelles habiletés.

« On est mal, a dit Lea.

\- C'est rien ! Ai-je dit. Avec ou sans pouvoir, le grand Araen s'en chargera.

Soudain, le Phénix s'est envolé et s'est mis à nous scruter l'un après l'autre, comme s'il choisissait lequel attaquer en premier. Son regard s'est arrêté sur moi. Puis, il a amorcé une piqué dans ma direction.

Le meilleur d'abord, hein ? ai-je pensé. Pas de problème !

Lea s'est éloigné d'un bond. Yuki a essayé de créer un nouveau bouclier de glace mais, à la vitesse à laquelle allait le Phénix, elle n'aurait jamais le temps. Moi-même, j'ai à peine eu le temps de réagir. Sans réfléchir, j'ai fait s'entourer Colère Indigo, ma Keyblade d'éclairs bleus et je m'en suis servie pour tenter une parade du bec de la bête. Le choc était si puissant que Yuki et Lea ont été projetés en arrière, près du mur de flammes vertes. J'ai aussi dû faire gaffe à ne pas tomber. Renforcer mes jambes n'était pas une mauvaise idée. J'ai senti mes chaussures s'enfoncer dans le terrain mais je n'ai pas lâché pour autant. Je me suis concentré et les éclairs bleus sont allés sur ma main gauche. Puis, j'ai donné un coup de poing puissant qui a envoyé le Phénix à plusieurs mètres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? lui ai-je dit quand il a atterri au sol.

Lea a sifflé.

\- Bien joué mais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dis ça comme ça, mais tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, utilisé ton Essence ?

J'ai mis un moment pour comprendre… Et je me suis gratté la tête en souriant.

\- Hé hé… Euh…

Yuki s'est prise la tête dans les mains.

\- J'imagine que l'on va devoir s'attendre à ce qu'il lance des éclairs bleus, maintenant.

Au lieu de quoi, le Phénix s'est relevé, l'air furieux. Vous avez déjà vu une poule en colère ? Imaginez vous cette poule remuant frénétiquement, comme secouée de spasmes, en bougeant les ailes. Son pelage de plumes-flammes-vertes-rouges m'a semblé luire un peu plus. À part ça -et sa taille, bien sûr-, il avait pas l'air franchement méchant. Juste en colère.

OAAAR !

On s'est attendu à ce que le Phénix se mette en mode éclairs. Au lieu de quoi, il s'est contenté de nous fixer de ses yeux verts d'un air méchant. Lea a eu l'air de comprendre quelque chose.

\- On dirait…

Sur ces mots, ses chakrams se sont embrasés et, d'un bond, il s'est retrouvé devant le Phénix. Ce dernier a tenté de le faucher avec une de ses ailes mais Lea l'a évité facilement en sautant. En l'air, il a lancé un de ses chakrams vers l'abdomen sans défenses du monstre ailé. Quand le chakram l'a touché, le Phénix a hurlé en titubant vers l'arrière. L'arme de Lea est revenu dans sa main comme un boomerang puis il a attaqué de nouveau avec l'autre. Je m'attendais à ce que le poulet devienne plus fort et lance de nouvelles attaques de flammes. Au lieu de quoi, Il a titubé. Lea a souri comme s'il avait décroché le gros lot.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, a dit le hérisson, la magie à longue distance ne fonctionne pas. Ses espèces de flammes vertes copient nos Essences.

\- On doit donc revêtir nos armes de notre magie pour attaquer le Phénix au corps-à-corps, a dit Yuki.

J'ai pensé au moment où j'ai attaqué le Phénix avec mon poing électrifié. Ce dernier l'a reçu de plein fouet mais il ne s'est pas mis à utiliser des éclairs bleus.

\- Je le savais, ai-je dit. C'est pour ça, que je lui ai donné un bon coup de point sauce électricité bleue ! J'avais tout prévu.

Yuki et Lea m'ont regardé.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

\- D'accord, a fait Lea en souriant, moqueur.

Sur ces mots, je me suis tourné vers le reste du groupe, de l'autre coté des flammes vertes… Et j'ai hurlé :

\- Les gars ! Il faut que vous attaquiez physiquement avec de la magie contre le Manticore ! Les flammes vertes absorbent et transmettent vos pouvoirs à l'ennemi si vous utilisez de la magie à distance !

Malgré l'écart entre nous, les combats et les flammes, j'ai réussi à distinguer Sora qui se battait contre le Manticore au feu vert avec les autres. Ce dernier a paré un méchant coup de griffe avec sa Keyblade.

\- On sait ! a-t-il répondu. J'étais sur le point de vous le dire ! Tenez bon !

J'ai levé le pouce en signe d'approbation avant de me tourner vers Lea et Yuki.

\- On ne va quand même pas se faire battre par une volaille ! Même si elle est énorme. Et puissante. Et capable d'absorber nos attaques. Et…

\- Araen ! a hurlé Yuki.

Elle m'a poussé aussi fort qu'elle a pu avant de sauter en arrière. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, la boule de feu envoyée par le Phénix m'aurait incinéré sur place. Je me suis relevé avec un peu de difficultés en époussetant mes manches. Puis, j'ai commencé à avancer vers le Phénix.

\- Euh, a fait Lea derrière mon dos. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait…

J'ai chargé. D'un coup d'ailes, le Phénix a envoyé une nouvelle salve de feu dans ma direction. En me concentrant, j'ai revêtu mes jambes d'électricité bleue avant de sauter par-dessus les flammes et d'atterrir devant lui. Ce dernier m'a accueilli d'un coup de bec puissant. J'ai fait un bon sur le côté, laissant l'attaque creuser un bon cratère à l'endroit où j'étais quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de lancer ma Keyblade entourée d'éclairs bleus vers sa tête. Le choc a créé une étincelle si puissante que j'ai failli être aveuglé. Le Phénix a poussé un hurlement avant de reculer une nouvelle fois. Colère Indigo est revenue dans mes mains. J'étais sur le point de bondir vers lui lorsque, une de ses ailes m'a attaqué si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir. Mais, au même moment, en une fraction de seconde, j'ai vu passer de l'eau devant moi et deux piliers de glace hauts de plusieurs mètres et solidement cloués au sol sont apparus juste devant moi. L'aile a heurté un des deux piliers à la place de mon crâne.

\- Bien joué, Yu, ai-je dit à mon amie en souriant.

Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu eu peur. Juste un peu. J'ai contourné les piliers en courant et j'ai chargé une nouvelle fois. J'ai donné un coup de Keyblade vers les pattes du Phénix, histoire de le faucher. Le monstre a donné un coup de serre lorsque je me suis approché. J'ai tenté une esquive mais, au moment où j'ai posé un pied à terre pour sauter, j'ai grimacé. En un éclair, tout mon corps a été pris d'une vive douleur.

Déjà ? ai-je pensé. Saleté de contrecoup...

C'est ça le problème de mon Essence. Je peux faire quasiment tout et n'importe quoi avec mon pouvoir : lancer des éclairs directement à l'ennemi, utiliser l'endroit où je me trouve pour propager ma foudre - je le fais pas souvent mais c'est juste histoire que vous sachiez – ou encore renforcer mon corps avec ces même éclairs pour attaquer – mon utilisation favorite – et sûrement d'autres choses que je n'ai pas encore découvertes. Mais le truc, c'est que pouvoir faire tout ça a un prix : après un certain nombre d'utilisations, le membre dont je me suis servi pour l'attaque subit un contrecoup puissant que j'en perds presque l'usage ou alors, dans certains cas, je me vide de mon énergie. En particulier après un renforcement. Malheureusement, j'utilise mieux le renforcement que le reste. Je sentais ma jambe brûler et je pouvais à peine la soulever. Mais j'ai pu esquiver de justesse la griffe du Phénix. Ou presque. J'ai senti une douleur vive sur ma joue et quelque chose de chaud à commencé à couler petit à petit. J'ai contre-attaqué avec deux coups de Keyblade sur l'abdomen. J'étais sur le point de continuer lorsque une de ses ailes m'a envoyé valser dans les airs.

\- Araen ! a dit la voix de Lea dans mon dos. Fais…

J'ai heurté quelque chose pendant que je le volais. Puis, j'ai atterri sur le sol. Je me suis relevé – non sans pousser quelques jurons, je vous l'accorde – et j'ai remarqué la silhouette de quelqu'un en manteau noir avec des cheveux rouges qui dépassaient.

\- Aïe, a fait Lea.

\- Désolé, vieux, ai-je dit.

Le hérisson s'est relevé en époussetant ses manches.

\- On est vraiment pas organisé. Arrête de faire cavalier seul, tu veux ?

\- Ben, si tu m'avais laissé m'occuper du poulet tout seul, j'aurais pu.

Lea m'a fixé. Puis ses yeux ont fait des aller-retours entre ma blessure à ma joue et mes jambes. J'ai suivi son regard. Je me suis rendu compte que je mettais moins de pression sur ma jambe, ce qui devait me donner une position bizarre.

\- Bon, O.K., ai-je fini par dire. T'as un plan ?

\- Plus ou moins. Fais diversion, déchaîne-toi un max sur lui en, euh, faisant gaffe à tes pouvoirs.

Ah, il avait compris. Décidément, il avait l'œil, ce type.

\- Concentre toi sur son abdomen. Il aura tendance à se protéger avec ses ailes et quand il le fera (il s'est tourné vers Yuki), ton amie s'occupera de les rendre inutilisables avec sa glace.

\- Et toi ? ai-je demandé.

Ses chakrams sont apparus dans ses mains, brûlant d'un feu vif.

\- J'attaquerai par derrière en visant sa tête. Toi, fait tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'il ne se focalise que sur toi.

Yuki m'a jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur, l'air de me demander : _On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? _Ce qui était assez légitime. Il était vrai que je trouvais Lea assez louche comme type – pas à cause de sa coupe, _nooooon_ – car il avait l'impression de cacher quelque chose en permanence. Je le trouvais mystérieux. Néanmoins, il avait le droit de ne pas vouloir tout nous dire. Et puis ses yeux… J'y lisais de la tristesse en permanence. Ou des regrets, plutôt. Oui, des regrets pour une chose qu'il aurait pu éviter mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer. Or, je comprenais parfaitement ce sentiment. Des pensées se sont formées dans mon esprit. Mes parents avant leur mort. Ma sœur. À ce qui s'est passé ce soir là et à son sourire… Un sourire cruel. J'ai aussitôt chassé ces pensées plutôt badantes.

\- Ça marche. Faisons ça. Ton plan a intérêt à fonctionner mieux que celui de Riku, mon pote.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, a répondu Lea. Allons-y.

Yuki a commencé à se mettre en retrait tandis que Lea s'éloignait petit à petit sur le côté. Le Phénix s'est rétabli. Puis, il m'a semblé que ses yeux suivaient mes compagnons du regard, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'on lui préparait. Or, avant qu'il ne puisse anticiper quoi que ce soit, je lui ai lancé ma Keyblade en pleine figure. Il a aussitôt reporté son attention sur moi.

\- Parfait, ai-je dit. Amène-toi, l'emplumé !

Il n'a pas fallu le lui dire deux fois. Il s'est mis à courir vers moi aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses pattes en creusant un cratère au sol à chaque fois. Il a donné un coup de bec ascendant que j'ai esquivé d'une roulade sur le côté. J'ai profité de mon bref instant de répit pour regarder autour de moi. Yuki se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres de moi, ce qui me paraissait pas mal : elle était assez loin pour ne pas que le Phénix ne s'intéresse à elle tout en étant assez proche pour rapidement me venir en aide au cas où je serais en mauvaise posture (cette bonne blague). Quant à Lea, il avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Le Phénix a dégagé son bec de l'asphalte en titubant. J'ai souri : son thorax était complètement sans défense.

_Renforcement_.

J'ai senti l'électricité parcourir mon corps un peu partout avant de se concentrer sur mon poing droit. Je l'ai asséné au beau milieu de son abdomen. Le Phénix a été projeté en arrière en poussant un hurlement qui ressemblait vachement à un cri de poulet qu'on égorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Pas mal, hein ?

J'étais sur le point de continuer à me lancer des fleurs quand le monstre s'est brusquement rétabli. À en juger par la lueur qui brillait dans son regard, je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait pas apprécié du tout. Je me suis à nouveau lancé à l'attaque. J'étais prêt à asséner un coup de Keyblade sur son abdomen une nouvelle fois lorsque le Phénix a – littéralement – craché une boule de feu émeraude vers moi. J'ai pu sauter par-dessus mais une terreur brusque m'a frappé l'esprit. J'ai arrêté mon élan pour regarder autour de moi. Et, ce que j'ai vu m'a glacé le sang. À quelque mètres derrière moi se trouvait une forme vaguement humanoïde envahi par les flammes. Et aucune trace de ma meilleure amie.

\- YUKI !

Et la forme est tombée sur le sol en se brisant en mille morceaux. Des débris de glace en feu se sont répandues sur le sol. Un peu plus loin, Yuki, au sol, se relevait en ajustant ces lunettes. Mon cœur s'est remis à battre.

\- Ça va, dit-elle. Si j'avais été moins rapide…

Elle s'est figée en écarquillant les yeux. Son regard se dirigeait vers quelque chose devant moi.

\- Araen !

Je me suis retourné juste à temps pour voir une aile géante s'abattre sur moi. J'ai volé plusieurs mètres plus loin avant d'atterrir aux côtés de Yuki en m'écrasant comme une poupée de chiffon. Mon amie s'est précipitée vers moi et le Phénix l'a imitée. En tentant de me relever, un voile rouge s'est abattu devant mes yeux. J'ai vaguement distingué le monstre me foncer droit dessus. Mais… c'était moi ou il ralentissait ? J'ai cru voir une forme noire le gêner dans ses mouvements. D'un coup d'aile puissant, le monstre s'en est débarrassé. Puis, il a repris sa ruée vers sa cible. Moi. Le Phénix a dégainé une des ses ailes et celle-ci a commencé à se recouvrir de morceaux de glace tranchants comme des rasoirs avant de pousser ce qui ressemblait à un rire – si tant il était possible de rire pour une volaille - , savourant sa victoire. J'ai pensé : _Aïe. Le grand Araen est fichu. Terrassé par une volaille géante en feu. _

Je n'aurais jamais pu esquiver son coup. J'ai fermé les yeux en m'attendant au choc… mais rien ne s'est passé.

\- Je suis mort ? ai-je tenté. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ma saleté de jambe me fait toujours mal ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas mort, a répondu une voix féminine.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Le Phénix se tenait toujours à quelques pas de moi mais son aile avait été stoppée par un pilier de glace. Il a titubé vers l'arrière en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Yuki m'a tendu la main.

\- Merci, sœurette, lui ai-je dit.

Le Phénix s'est repris. Son plumage a viré au bleu turquoise. Aïe. Il évoluait encore. Lea est venue à nos côtés.

\- Finissons-en, a-t-il dit.

Les éclairs ont parcouru mon corps. Colère Indigo s'est mise à crépiter avec des étincelles bleues. Yuki à sorti sa fiole vide qui s'est remplie à vue d'œil et s'est mise en garde.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, le hérisson ! ai-je dit.

Lea a levé un sourcil.

\- Le hérisson ?

J'ai lancé l'assaut et mes compagnons m'ont imité. Pour tout vous dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lea nous suive, Yuki et moi. Depuis tout petit, elle et moi avions l'habitude de nous battre ensemble – à force de vivre à deux dans des rues où des monstres nous attaquaient sans arrêt – or Lea nous secondait de façon magistrale, je dois l'avouer. Comme d'hab ', je me chargeais de l'attaque frontale en alternant entre les éclairs bleus et les attaques normales, Yuki m'assistait en me protégeant des contres du monstre avec sa glace et Lea attaquait furtivement ses angles morts. On a continué comme ça un bon moment. Enfin, j'ai senti que le monstre ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

_Renforcement._

Colère Indigo m'a écouté. L'électricité s'est concentrée sur mon poing droit et j'ai donné un coup puissant sur l'abdomen du Phénix. Au même moment, ce dernier a enfoncé profondément ses serres dans le sol avant de recevoir mon attaque de plein fouet. Il a reculé moins loin que je ne l'aurais cru. Yuki a envoyé l'eau de sa gourde devant elle avant de faire un arc de cercle avec sa Keyblade. En un éclair, l'eau s'est assemblée pour former une colonne de glace qui a frappé le bec du Phénix, l'obligeant à regarder vers le plafond. Puis, Lea est sorti de nulle part et a bondit au-dessus. Ensuite, il a lancé ses chakrams enflammés vers la tête du Phénix. On a tous regardé le monstre tituber avant de s'écrouler, bec en l'air. Puis, il est subitement entré en combustion. Quelques minutes après, il ne restait plus de lui qu'un gros tas de cendre émeraudes. On avait gagné. Lea m'a regardé.

\- Euh, a-t-il fait, ça va ?

J'allais lui répondre un truc du genre : « Bien sûr que oui ! » mais j'étais trop fatigué pour parler. Puis, je me suis rendu compte que ma jambe et mon bras droit me faisaient horriblement mal. Il me semblait qu'ils étaient sur le point d'exploser. J'ai titubé mais, à ma grande surprise, Lea m'a attrapé.

\- Bien joué, m'a-t-il dit en souriant. Ton Essence, c'était pas si nul que ça.

\- Mieux que la tienne, hérisson, ai-je rétorqué avec un sourire moi aussi.

Je me suis aperçu que Lea n'était peut être pas si bizarre que ça. Je commençais même à le trouver plutôt sympa, le hérisson. D'ailleurs, de nous trois, c'était lui qui avait l'air le moins amoché. Yuki respirait fort et avait du mal à tenir debout tandis que moi, je suais à grosses gouttes. Et je vous parle même pas du contrecoup.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres, a dit Lea avant de tourner les talons.

J'étais sur le point de le suivre lorsque je vis quelque chose s'illuminer du coin de l'œil. Je me suis retourné. Le tas de cendre brûlait d'un feu vert encore plus vif que d'habitude. Lea s'est remis en garde tandis que je faisais du mieux que je pouvais pour l'imiter. Puis, une chose inattendue s'est produite : les cendres ont commencé à s'agiter légèrement toutes seules et, au bout d'un moment, un truc qui ressemblait à un bec s'est dégagé des cendres petit à petit. Yuki s'est crispée.

\- Oh non… C'est un Phénix… a-t-elle dit. Il… Il renaît !

Elle avait raison. Malgré les flammes, nous pouvions distinguer l'ombre de la tête d'un oiseau qui sortait lentement des cendres. En un éclair, Yuki a retiré son flacon de sa poche avant de se précipiter vers le tas de cendres en combustion. Elle y a versé tout son contenu avant de pointer sa Keyblade blanche comme la neige vers le bas. Elle s'est concentrée et l'air est subitement devenu plus froid. Mon amie a planté sa Keyblade dans le tas de cendres et le sol autour a commencé à congeler. Petit à petit, le gel a atteint ce qui reste du Phénix et ceux-ci sont à leur tour devenus de la glace. Au bout d'un moment, Yuki faisait face à un immense bloc glacé où l'on pouvais voir les yeux brillants de colère du Phénix. Mon amie les a ignorés et a asséné un coup de son épée sur le bloc, qui s'est brisé sous le choc. On avait gagné. J'étais sur le point de la féliciter lorsqu'elle s'est subitement écroulée. J'ai senti mon pouls s'accélérer.

\- Yu !

Je me suis précipité vers elle. J'ai pris sa main et touché son poignet. J'ai arrêté de respirer. Lea s'est approché de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

J'ai senti ma gorge devenir sèche.

\- Son pouls… Je… Je ne le sens plus. »


End file.
